A Coffee Connection
by Florexandra
Summary: Kay has to go to her cousin's wedding. She invited Cam to be her buffer for this event but when someone snaps an out-of-context picture of the two of them while they're out for coffee and now Kay's family is going to have questions... fake-dating is not going to raise any problems... is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Today's Mash Up is #4 – Coffee Shop AU and #48 – Fake Dating**

 **Okay, this isn't really an AU, it's more of a... Future Universe kinda story... okay, enjoy!**

 **This is also a prologue to another fanfiction I'm working on... nudge, nudge, wink, wink, say no more.**

 **A Coffee Connection**

"One coffee, extra shot, some foam, milk, and cinnamon for Kay." Called out the bartender. Kay took the coffee off the counter and the bartender called out again, "One mocha Frappuccino for Cameron."

"Thank you my good sir" Cameron said, taking his drink off the counter, "Have a nice day." Kay took a sip of her coffee and grimaced. Cameron smirked, "Too much cinnamon?"

Kay nodded, "That and for some reason, the coffee doesn't seem that great."

"Well, maybe you're just too used to the amazing coffee made by the amazing Cameron Black." Cam said taking a sip from his Frappuccino.

Kay rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh. By the way, do you think you'll ever stop drinking those things?" Pointing to his very sweet drink.

"Only when they stop making them." Cam said taking a seat in one of the booths with Kay following suit. "So, you said you needed to talk. Ask me something you didn't feel comfortable saying in front of the others."

Kay fidgeted in her seat a little, "Well... you see... my cousin is getting married next week and she's doing it during the time of our family reunion"

"Wait, you have family reunions and you go to them?" Cam placed a hand under his chin, "That is adorable!"

Kay rolled her eyes yet again, "Yeah, yeah." Kay took a sip of her coffee, "But I haven't been to one for a while."

"Why not?"

"The last time I went to... was with Caroline."

"Your sister..."

Kay nodded, "After Caroline died, I kinda allowed myself to grow apart from the rest of my family, I just keep feeling they blamed me for what happened" She sighed putting her hand on the table. "I just feel like because it's my cousin's wedding and that she asked me to be a bridesmaid, I have to go."

Cam placed a hand on hers and smiled the dimpled smile that made her heart beat faster sometimes, "So what can I do?"

"Tiffany said I could bring a plus one-"

"Hold on. Your cousin's name is Tiffany?"

"Yeah, why?"

He shrugged, "Oh nothing, I just never pictured you with a family member named Tiffany."

"Anyway, I thought that the only person who I trusted enough to bring to this thing was you so I guess what I'm asking is-"

Cameron squeezed her hand, "Kay Daniels, are you asking me to be your fake date?"

Kay pursed her mouth, "Sort of, I guess. I just feel the most comfortable with you. You'll basically be my buffer."

"Your buffer?"

"Basically, you'll be the one I hang out with because I cannot handle my family on my own" She said with a chuckle, "I love them but there are... reasons I haven't stayed in touch with them too much."

Cam lifted Kay's hand, "Then I accept being your fake date."

"You're not a fake date, you are a very real buffer." She replied rolling her eyes for a third time.

Cam rolled his eyes and said, "Well, then what are you going to tell your family?"

"What are you talking about?" Kay asked looking confused.

Cameron gave a slight head bop to the side, "If you subtly look to your left, there is someone who is taking a photo of the two of us which judging by the fact that we are holding hands, to a complete stranger, we do look like we are on a coffee date. If that goes online then you're gonna have to answer some questions Kay."

Kay mentally face palmed, "Seriously?"

Cameron gave a cheeky grin, "Seriously. Now before I give you back your hand, I have to do something so that this looks natural" He placed a feather-light kiss on the back of Kay's hand before placing it back down on the table, giving a cheeky smirk to the surprised agent, "So is this wedding a one day thing or should I pack for an overnight trip?"

Kay tucked her hair behind her ear, "Uh, well... the wedding is just for one day but because I'm one of the bridesmaids, I have to be there for dress fittings and the rehearsal dinner so it's about a week... but you can just join me the day, you don't have be there-"

"What kind of partner would I be if I only showed up when it's convenient for me? I'll be there the full week with you." He took another sip of his mocha drink, "Besides, I wanna be able to get at least one embarrassing story about you from your relatives."

Kay scoffed in amusement, "Fine but if you do get anything, don't tell anyone!"

"Or what exactly?" Raising his eyebrows in expectation.

"Dina told me about your Guyliner phase." Kay smirked,

Cam's eyes widened, "Well played." So he and Kay were going to act like a couple at Kay's cousin's wedding... what could go wrong with that plan? Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cameron was at the archive trying to figure out what to pack with Dina, Gunter and Jordan helping him out. Well, Dina was packing and commenting while Cameron just looked on and Gunter and Jordan drank coffee. "Oh Darling, you need to pack functional but fashionable."

"It's only for a week D. Kay already got her days off and I don't really see the need to pack as if I'm gonna be away for a month."

Dina shook her head, "Better to be safe than sorry." She folded up a light blue button up shirt, "You will need this. It brings out your eyes."

Cameron rolled his eyes, "I plan on dressing well but I don't think Kay cares that much as to what I wear. I'm just with her as her buffer"

Gunter smirked, "I see no problems arising from the arrangement."

"Thank you Gunter."

"You know that he's being sarcastic?" Jordan commented.

"Well aware." Just then, Kay walked in holding a white box. Cam smiled as he greeted her, "Hey Kay."

"Hey guys." Kay replied.

"If you're here to help me pack, Dina's got you covered."

"Did you pack his blue button-up?"

Dina nodded, "Of course."

Cameron furrowed his brows, "Hmm, your words seem to contradict what I just told the group." Cam motions to the box, "What's that?"

"Oh... it's... ah... my bridesmaid dress."

"Why did you bring here?"

"Well, my cousin said that I need to see if it fits in case alterations need to be made before the wedding" Kay paused, "I took a look and... I need Dina's opinion and if she reacts the way I think she's gonna react then it'd be best for you all to get reactions out now."

Cam rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you'll look great."

"I'm not sure."

Dina walked over and led Kay to another room, "Alright Darling, let's see what we are working with."

"I'll make some more coffee." Cameron said as he went into the kitchen. About ten minutes passed as he heard a few comments coming from the other room wondering what could be taking so long. It was just a dress wasn't it? "Everything okay in there?" He called out.

"Everything's fine..." Dina called back. After a few more minutes, "Alright, I'm going to set a few rules before Kay comes out." She points to Jordan and Gunter, "No matter what, you two will not laugh; there are many things we women wear for each other even if we would never wear them otherwise." She then points to Cameron, "And if you have any smart remarks, you keep them to yourself." The men nodded in understanding, "Alright Kay, you can come out!" She called.

When Kay stepped out, their eyes all went wide. Kay was wearing a highlighter yellow satin gown with puffed sleeves, puffed skirt and wrapped around her waist was a giant bow, and she wore pale yellow opera gloves. "Wow." Cameron said. Kay still looked like Kay but that dress was doing her any favours.

Kay raised an eyebrow, "It gets worse." She brings her arms forward from behind her back to reveal a large sunhat of the same color with an outsized bow on it as well and placed it on her head.

"Wow, there's a hat." Cameron said, genuinely speechless.

"So I have to walk down the aisle in front family and strangers looking like I escaped from Candyland on crack"

"It could be worse," Jordan pointed out, "You could be wearing green."

Kay shrugged taking off the hat then turned to Cameron, "Cam? Is that offer for coffee still on the table."

"Of course." Cameron nodded as he went to make Kay a much needed cup of coffee.

 _The next day..._

"Okay Kay, so looks like I _am_ your fake date" Handing her a magazine.

"What are you... oh" Kay thought her train of thought when she saw the cover. It was a picture of her and Cameron in the coffee shop that day. In the photos, she and Cameron were smiling at each other, Cam was holding her hand and then there was that stunt he pulled when he jokingly kissed her hand. Cameron had been right, to the unsuspecting eye; it did look like they were on a date. It didn't help that the cover had the words 'Cameron Black's back in the game!?' and 'Is there love in the air or is that just magic?'. Kay looked panicked, "Oh no, this is not good..."

Cameron gave a slight chuckle, "It can't be that bad Kay."

"No, no. It's not you. It's my family." Kay shook her head, "Now I'm going to have to explain that the photos are taken out of context but they won't believe me and then they're going to start asking me questions that I don't have answers to and then they-"

"Kay." Cameron gripped her shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes, "We'll figure something out, on our way to the Hamptons, we'll figure out a game plan. It could be a deception just for the two of us."

"So we'd just fake the whole thing?" Kay asked unsure of this plan.

"It'd be easier than explaining everything to your family. We could just make it up as we go along."

"I guess..." Kay shook her head, "Alright, get in the car Cam, we've got a bit of drive. We can figure out the details as we drive."

Cam smirked as he got in the car, " _This will be fun,_ " He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Day One, one week before the wedding._

"So what's your family like?" Cameron asked sipping his coffee.

Kay made a face, "They're... nice. They're just not... like me. Not that it's a bad thing but I'm usually the odd one out. I don't have much to say to them" Cameron gave her a look but she didn't notice as she kept her eyes on the road, "Well, I do get along with my grandmother."

"Your grandmother?"

Kay smiled, "Yeah, my Nana. She's a really sweet woman. I think you'll like her."

Cameron smiled at his partner, "If she's anything like you, I'm sure I will."

Kay blushed slightly at his comment. When they got to a red light, Kay looked over to him, "Just a fair warning, my family is kind of intrusive so might ask questions that might make you uncomfortable and they don't mean to but-"

She was cut off by Cam taking her hand and gave her reassurance, "Kay, don't worry." They both smiled at each other, "Also... green light." Kay chuckled as she drove. They sat in comfortable silence until they reached the hotel that her family was staying. The sun was already setting, Kay was glad, she had planned it that way. Once they were parked, "You know, your family is probably gonna give us a room with one bed."

Kay slammed her head on the top of the steering wheel, "Ugh, I didn't even think of that!"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll figure it out."

Kay brought her head up and turned her head to him, "How?"

"Two words; pillow. Wall."

Kay raised her eyebrow, "A pillow wall?"

"That's what Johnny and I used to do." They both laughed as they took off their seatbelts.

When they got out of the car, Cameron took the luggage out of the trunk and took both suitcases. Kay tried to take her own but Cam refused, "Come on Cam, I am more than capable of taking my own suitcase inside."

"But what kind of gentleman would your family take me for if I didn't assist my beautiful lady with her bags?" He joked.

Kay rolled her eyes, "You're really gonna enjoy this, aren't you?" Placing her hands on her hips.

"You have no idea."

They both laughed as they made their way into the hotel. When they got their room key, they headed for the elevator when a shriek came from the garden entrance, "OH MY GOD! Kay Daniels!?" Kay turned around and saw an ecstatic pregnant blond wearing a pink sundress run over to her and give her a big hug, "Oh my god, it has been forever!"

Kay gave a quick hug to the blond and pulled back, "Stephanie... it's been years."

Stephanie smiled, "I know right? So how have you been? How the big FBI job going?" She then noticed Cameron and raised an eyebrow, "And who are you?"

Cameron waved, "I'm Cam. Kay's plus-one?"

Stephanie's eyes widened, "Oh my god, you're Cameron Black!" She then turned back to Kay, "I told Tiff that it was you in those photos! She couldn't believe it."

"Told you." Cameron whispered to Kay.

Kay rolled her eyes, "Anyways. Cameron, this is Stephanie, Maid of Honour and Tiffany's best friend since high school."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." Stephanie smiled at Kay, "It's great to see you here Kay. I heard you haven't been to many reunions lately. Have your folks meant Cameron yet?"

Kay gave a polite smile, "Uh, no."

Stephanie raised her eyebrows, "Oh. Well then I wish you good luck Cameron. They don't approve of just anyone. I'll see you guys later." With that Stephanie walked away.

"Well, that was interesting." Cameron said as they entered the elevator. He then gave Kay a grin, "So you haven't told your parents we're dating?" Cam put his hand on his heart in fake pain, "You hurt me Kay, oh so deeply."

"In my defense, I didn't know until a few days ago." Cameron laughed at her response.

Once they had gotten to their room, the first thing they noticed was the bed. Cam was right, there was a single king sized bed in the room. They decided they would worry about the later. Kay said that she would change in the bathroom so Cam could change in the room. Cameron changed his white shirt to that blue button-up that both Dina and Kay hand insisted upon. After the semi-long drive, he was feeling refreshed to have changed. He didn't feel the need to change his pants though; they were just pants after all. Although, he was debating if he should wear a tie with his shirt or not. Kay came out of the bathroom having changed from the long sleeved maroon shirt and navy pants to a light green blouse and a pair of jeans.

Cameron couldn't help but smile. Kay smiled back but looked confused, "What?"

Cameron shook his head, "Nothing. Hey, quick question" He pulled out a tie from behind his back, "Should I wear this tie?"

Kay rolled her eyes at his antics, "No, you don't have to wear the tie today. Things probably won't get too formal until the rehearsal dinner."

Cameron put the tie down on the bed and held out his arm, Kay raised her eyebrow, "Well, this way, it'll be convincing."

Kay took his arm as they went out the door, "I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea."

Cameron smirked, "Okay, that time I was really offended." Kay laughed as they head down the hallway and to the lobby. "So where exactly is this family reunion?"

"Probably in the hotel gardens with gaudy statues, harsh colourful lighting, and a whole bunch of food that we wouldn't eat otherwise."

Cam smiled at her comment, "You know, if you want, we could just go back to the room, order room service and watch mindless television."

Kay smiled back at him, "Seriously, don't tempt me."

"So you aren't excited to see your parents, are you?"

Kay took a deep breath, "Definitely not." They then walked out to the gardens and sure enough it was just as Kay described it along with light music and a whole lot of people. "Okay, just act natural."

Cam furrowed his eyebrows, "I thought I was."

"I was talking to myself."

"Kay?" A male voice called out, "Is that really you?" Kay and Cameron turned to see a man with blond hair smile at Kay.

"Oh god."

Cameron let out a chuckle, "Whose that? Ex-boyfriend?"

"Worse." Kay whispered as the man walked up to him.

"Well, well, Kay Daniels." The man smirked.

"Pierson. It's been a while."

Pierson raised an eyebrow, "It has. You've grown up... well."

Cameron raised his eyebrows, he didn't like this guy but maintained his composure. He stuck out his hand, "Hi, Cameron Black."

Pierson shook his hand, "Who?"

"Kay's date."

"Kay's date, huh?" He let go of his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Same."

"Cam, Pierson is Stephanie's brother. He is also one of the groomsmen." Kay explained.

"Well, I'll be off to mingle. I'll see you around Kay" He winked as he walked off.

Cameron turned to Kay, "I'm sorry but I do not like that guy."

Kay looked back at him, "You and me both." Cameron raised his eyebrows at that remark as they found a bench and sat down, "The man tormented me growing up."

"You grew up together?"

"Well, sort of, our families are close. Tiffany and Stephanie were best friends and Pierce was a year older than me."

"So I'm guessing you also went to the same schools."

"Yup, he would not leave me alone."

"I can't imagine anyone doing that to you." Kay looked at him quizzically, he smiled, "You're such a badass." He said taking her hand.

Kay laughed at his comment, "I guess but I certainly wasn't in high school."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Back then, I was a bit of a nerd."

Cam's eyes sparked with interest, "Were you?"

"Oh yes, glasses, braces, had a thing for _Lord of the Rings_ , the whole shebang. Guess the only thing I had going for me then was that I was athletic."

"Oh yeah because I'm sure that glasses and braces would have hidden your beauty" He smirked.

"Hey, if you went to high school with me-"

"I would have wanted to hang out with you." Kay rolled her eyes, "I'm serious, and we would have had a lot of fun."

Kay squeezed his hand and smirked, "I can only imagine what you were like a teenager."

"Same as I am now. Handsome, smart, too good to be true really."

Kay tilted her head to the side, "Well, I wouldn't agree with that last one."

Cameron tilted his head to the opposite side, "But you agree that I'm handsome and smart?"

"Well, I didn't say that..."

"But you didn't not say it either..."

Kay smiled as she looked into his steel blue eyes, "That doesn't make any sense."

"Well, sometimes... the greatest things in life don't make sense" He replied staring back into her dark brown eyes.

The two of them just sat there, looking at each other and sitting in a comfortable silence despite all the music and talking going on around them. There was a certain warmth that they were both feeling. Cameron didn't realize it at first but he started to lean in. Kay didn't pull back, instead as he leaned in closer, her eyes began to shut. Just as their lips were about to touch, "Kay! You made it!" A voice called out causing them to almost jump away from each other as if they were two teenagers who were just found in a storage closet. It was Kay's cousin Tiffany. She looked similar to Kay but in Cameron's opinion, Kay was just a whole lot prettier. Kay stood up and gave her cousin a quick hug, "I'm so glad you came."

Kay smiled at her younger cousin, "I'm glad I could be here for your big day."

Tiffany then saw Cameron, "This must be your plus-one."

Cameron stood up and greeted her, "Yeah, I'm Cameron Black. It's nice to meet you Tiffany."

"Oh my god, you _are_ Cameron Black. It is nice to meet you too." She then looked to Kay, "So, it _was_ you in those photos Kay. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh, well... actually..." Kay had prepared for questions like 'How did you meet?' or 'What do you like best about him?' but there were some that she just didn't have answers for.

Cameron then intertwined his hand with hers, "We've been keeping it a secret. We wanted to make sure that things would work well between us before going public about it." Kay silently thanked him for his quick thinking.

"Ooh, a secret romance! That sounds adorable!" Tiffany said taking a sip of her drink, "Oh, by the way, how's the dress? Does it fit? Isn't it beautiful?"

"It certainly is something. It fits just fine." Kay said.

"Oh thank goodness! I had to get Stephanie's dress resized because of the pregnancy and I was hoping that I had gotten the right size made for you."

"So, where are the other bridesmaids?"

"Oh, well, Cousin Hillary is coming in the morning, and my girlfriends from collage are coming in two days."

"Oh, so all the wedding stuff isn't really happening until they get here then."

Tiffany nodded, "Yeah, until Octavia, Brooke, Mimi and Morgan get here, it's more family reunion central here." She took another sip of her drink. "Oh, by the way, Nana's over by the fountain if you wanna say hi."

"Are... my parents here yet?"

Tiffany shook her head, "Don't worry, they aren't coming for three days."

"Good. Thanks Tiffany. It'll give me a chance to prepare."

Cameron took note of that comment, he had to ask Kay about the situation with her parents later. Kay squeezed his hand, reminding him that they were still holding hands and said good night to her cousin. "Are you gonna introduce me to your grandmother?"

"If she's still up." Kay and Cameron walked over to find an elderly woman with white hair tied into a stylish bun with fake flowers in it walking around the fountain. She bore resemblance to Kay, with a few different features like her nose, she was shorter than Kay and her skin was slightly darker. "Nana?" Kay called out, letting go of Cam's hand, them both trying to ignore the cold they felt when their hands parted.

The older woman looked up at Kay and smiled, "Is that my little lady?"

Kay gave her grandmother a hug, "Well, I'm not so little anymore, I told you that last time too."

"Doesn't matter, you're always gonna be my little lady." Her eyes then landed on Cameron, "Who is this young man?"

"This is Cameron Black, he's... a friend of mine."

"Oh, you're that magician fellow Kay told me about."

Cameron politely stuck out his hand, "It's great to meet you."

She waved his hand off and opened up her arms, "Forget that nonsense, any friend of Kay's is a friend of mine, get in here." Cam and Grandma Daniels hugged as Kay smiled at her grandmother's antics, "You've picked a good one Kay" She said as she went to sit down, "And he's handsome to boot."

"Oh, I like her." Cameron said as he smiled at Kay. Kay's favourite family member liked him. That was good. They spent the rest of that evening talking with Kay's grandmother and occasionally with some of her other relatives as they passed by to say hello. The time was soon nearing midnight and everyone made their ways back to their hotel rooms. When Cameron and Kay went back to their room, they were completely silent. Cameron used the washroom to brush his teeth and change into his dark blue nightshirt and matching pajama pants. Kay then went to the same and changed into a dark purple nightshirt with matching pants. When she came back out, Cameron was already sitting up in bed, having made the pillow wall, and was fiddling with his cards, "Your grandmother seems really nice."

Kay smiled, "Yeah, she is." She then raised an eyebrow, "You actually built the pillow wall?"

He smirked and looked at her as she got into bed, "You had a better idea?"

"No. Not really." She said as she adjusted the blanket.

Cameron put his cards down on the nightstand next to him and turned to his side to look at Kay, "Your family seems really nice but I have to ask. Is Kay your full name?"

Kay thought for a moment, "Why do you ask?" Asking as she turned to her side to face him.

"I mean, you've got family members named Tiffany and Hillary, I can only assume that Kay is short for something."

"It is..."

Cam's eyes sparked with interest again, "What? Tell me."

Kay smirked, "No."

Cameron pouted, "Come on, I won't tell anyone, I swear."

"It won't even matter, everyone calls me Kay."

"Fine, then I'll just have to guess..." He lay down and placed his head on his pillow, still looking at her, "Is it Kassandra? Kamala? Kassidy?"

Kay lay down and rested her head on her pillow, still looking at him as well, "I'm not telling you Cam."

Cameron grinned playfully, "Kalyssa? Kayla?"

Kay rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time, "Good night Cameron."

"Oh, I know! Kalemari!"

Kay took one of the pillows and hit him in the face with it, "Now you're just saying words."

"I will figure it out Kay." He said.

Kay turned to the other side so she was facing the wall and she closed her eyes, "Good night Cameron."

Cam sighed, "Good night Kay." He didn't turn to the other side, he simply had this pure smile on his face as he closed his eyes.

"Hey Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for coming with me."

"Of course. Anything for you Kay." Cameron said as he drifted off to sleep. Kay tried not to think too much about what he just said as she too let sleep take over.

 **Alright! So Day One of the wedding week is officially over. Yes, the chapters will more of less be this long from now one because I'll be covering full days so there will probably be about 7-9 more chapters in this story and I'll try to update sooner but between this story, 'A Bundle of Secrets', 'Cursed' and the one-shots, so I kinda got my plate full. You guys understand right?**

 **Also if you found yourself yelling "Goddammit Tiffany!" at a certain point in this chapter... be prepared to have more of those reactions. Tiffany's not a bad person! She just has bad timing.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this and #renewDeception**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Oh, by the way, this chapter of 'A Coffee Connection' is also going to be using asked prompt numbers... #58 – "Whoa! Buy me dinner first." and #59 – "Watch your hands."**

 _Day Two, six days before the wedding._

When Kay woke up the next morning, she noticed that Cameron wasn't on the other side of the pillow wall. She sat up and looked around and noticed that Cam was leaning by the coffee table sipping a cup of coffee. He took a mug off the table raised it at her, "Morning." He smiled, "I made you made you some coffee."

She got up from the bed and walked over to her friend by the table and took the coffee he had prepared for her. Their fingers brushed together slightly. She took a sip of it, smiling, "Thanks."

"Way better than the Starbucks one right?"

Kay rolled her eyes, "Yes Cameron." They both smiled as they each took another sip of their drinks, "What time is it?"

"Uh, almost 8:30."

Kay's eyes widen, "Wow, I haven't slept in that long since I first finished collage. You haven't been up long, have you?"

Cameron shrugged, "About half an hour."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked very peaceful. I don't see that too often... ever really." They both stood there in silence, Cam was about to say something else when suddenly, a knock came from the door. "You expecting anyone?" Cameron asked.

"Not at this hour."

Kay went and opened the door, it was Tiffany on the other side, "Good morning Kay. Morning Cameron." Cam raised his mug in greeting.

Kay smiled, "Morning Tiffany, what's up?"

Tiffany looked frantic, "Well, remember how I said my collage girlfriends weren't coming until tomorrow?" Kay nodded, "Well, turns out that they found an earlier flight and are coming in this afternoon!"

"So I'm guessing that means the wedding stuff is going to happening a lot sooner?"

Tiffany nodded, "Yes, I am so sorry. I know that you came here for the reunion and-"

"Tiffany, it's fine. Besides, the more I help you, the less time I have to spend with my parents when they arrive"

Tiffany gave Kay a hug, "You're the best Kay!" She let go, "Alright, so I'll see you at 10:00!"

Kay did a double take, "What's at 10:00?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! For the reception, we're going to be doing a traditional yet upbeat waltz and I managed to get François Fontaine to be our dance teacher and he's going to teach us in the hotel ballroom." Kay didn't know what to say, "It's going to be so much fun!"

With that, Tiffany ran off as Kay shook her head, closing the door, "I love that girl but sometimes I think she never grew up."

Cameron gave her an amused smile, "At least I've heard this Fontaine guy is a good dancer."

"You know who that is?" Kay asked raising an eyebrow.

Cam placed a hand on his chest, "Why of course Kay, I _am_ a cultured man after all." Kay rolled her eyes, smiling.

Cameron and Kay both got dressed. Cam wore a pair of dark jeans, a white button up with his black sweater over it. Kay wore the same jeans she wore the day before, along with a maroon top with mid-length sleeves. Once they were both ready, they headed down to the lobby for some breakfast. Everything was going fine; the two of them were talking, laughing, and telling each other jokes and stories. It could have even been considered an excellent morning... until Pierson showed up and sat down by their table, "Good morning Kay and... I wanna say Kevin."

Kay gave a forced smile, "Good morning Pierson."

Cameron raised an eyebrow at the man, "Good morning. It's Cameron by the way."

Kay could sense that Cameron was already annoyed with Pierson, quite frankly, she was too, "Did you need something Pierson?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you'd be interested in having dinner with me."

Kay raised an eyebrow, "With you?"

"Of course. I can't think of better timing. Fortunately, I'm single again and I've heard you're single-"

"Actually, I'm not."

Pierson raised an eyebrow, "You're not?"

Cameron interjected taking her hand, "No, she's not."

Kay smiled at Cameron, "Actually yes, Cameron and I have been... dating for a few weeks now."

Pierson didn't look convinced, "Really?"

"Yeah... it's fairly new but we're both very happy." She replied squeezing Cam's hand.

Cam smiled at her, "We are..."

Just then an excited-looking Tiffany ran up to them wearing a white sundress, "Oh good, all three of you are here."

Kay looked up at her younger cousin, "Tiffany, what is it?"

Tiffany took a seat at the table, "Okay, so first off, Pierson you are now wearing the orange tie instead of the yellow."

Kay's eyes widened, "I'm sorry, I'm supposed to be walking down the aisle with him?"

"Not anymore."

Pierson looked confused and slightly annoyed, "I thought Steven was supposed to wear the orange tie."

"He was... but he called and said that Connie went into labour early last night and they won't be able to make it to the wedding, what with having a new baby and all."

Kay looked confused, "That's great news but what does it have to do with us?"

"That's where you come in Cameron."

Cam raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Me?"

Tiffany nodded, "Well, Harris is actually a big fan of yours and since we have a groomsman missing for the big day... we were wondering if you'd be interested. It'd also give you an opportunity to spend more time with Kay."

Cameron smiled at Kay who smiled back then smiled at Tiffany, "I'd be honoured to be a part of your big day."

Tiffany clapped her hands together, "Yay! Alright, so I'll get you the yellow tie that matches Kay's dress. Have you seen it?"

"Oh, I have."

"Isn't it gorgeous?"

"It certainly is... something." Kay slapped Cam's shoulder.

"Wait, why don't you just give Cameron the orange tie?" Pierson inquired.

Tiffany looked at him with an 'are you dumb?' look, "I can't spilt them apart. It'd be like trying to split up Stephanie and James up and trust me when I say that you do not want to get in that pregnant woman's way."

Kay laughed at her cousin's remark, "So then, I'd have to walk down the aisle with Cam then?"

Tiffany smiled, "Yes. Ooh, this is going to be fun." She then checked her phone, "Oh, we should get going. Our lesson starts soon."

They all got up from their seats and headed for the hotel ballroom. Cameron gripped Kay's wrist lightly and discretely, "Hey, you're okay with me doing this right?" He whispered.

"As long as I don't have to dance with _him_ , I'm fine." She whispered back. He smiled as let go of her wrist.

When they entered the ballroom, Kay was hug-attacked by a woman with curly hair that was dyed a dark red colour, "Oh my god Kay, you made it."

Kay hugged the woman back, "Hillary, it's good to see you." When Hillary finally let go, Kay took hold of Cameron's hand, "Hillary, this is Cameron Black. He's my... date. Cam, this is my other cousin Hillary."

Cam shook her hand, "Hi Hillary, nice to meet you."

Hillary smiled, "It's nice to meet you too. It's about time Kay dated someone cute."

Kay rolled her eyes, "Hilly..."

"I'm serious, you two look cute together."

Kay tried to change the subject, "So, how was your flight in? How's Italy?"

Hillary took Kay and Tiffany by the arm and walked them over to the bench, "Italy is amazing, wait till I tell you about this guy I met..."

Pierson slammed a hand on Cam's shoulder, his ice blue eyes giving Cameron a once over, "So you and Kay are really an item?"

Cameron raised an eyebrow at the clearly jealous man, "Yup, don't you read the tabloids?"

"Didn't think that was Kay. So how'd you two meet?"

"We met while she was working on a case."

Just then Stephanie, James and Harris walked in with a vibrant-looking man.

"Mademoiselle Tiffany." He exclaimed holding out his arms.

Tiffany went up to him and gave him a hug, "Thank you so much for coming François."

"The pleasure is all mine but Tiffany, on the phone, you mentioned there being sixteen dancers including yourself and your Harris, where are the other eight members?"

"Oh, they're flying in this afternoon and will be here for tomorrow's lesson."

"Then I will start with simple basics today."

Francois had everyone get into position. With Tiffany and her fiancée, Harris as one pair, Stephanie and her husband, James as another, Hillary as Pierson's temporary partner seeing as their partners hadn't arrived yet and Cameron and Kay as another.

Kay had her hands resting on Cameron's shoulders while Cam had his hands resting on her waist, "Watch your hands." François said to Cameron, "Remember Cameron, keep your hands north of the equator." Cam jokingly slid his hands up Kay's sides causing her to stifle a laugh, "Okay, not _that_ far north Mister"

"Sorry François" Cameron replied.

"No worries, I admire your sense of humor." François replied, "Remember gentlemen, your ladies are queens and you are their prince regents."

Pierson raised an eyebrow, "Why aren't we kings?"

"Ah, because when a woman is with a king, she becomes a queen but when a man is with a queen, he is simply a prince regent."

Cameron smirked at Kay, "Guess I'm your prince charming."

Kay smirked back, "Given my options, I guess you are."

"Ouch. That one hurt Kay." They both laughed as they continued to follow François' literal step by step instructions. There was once incident where Kay tripped slightly and gripped onto Cam's arms to which he responded with, "Whoa, buy me dinner first!" Kay rolled her eyes as she and Cam fixed their positions again.

The rest of the lesson went off without a hitch except for the few glares Pierson kept throwing Cam's way. The clock struck noon and the lesson was over. When they walked out, Kay sighed, "Well, that was interesting..."

"You hungry?" Cameron asked.

"Starving."

"Let's go get some lunch."

They made their way down the hallway when they ran into Kay's grandmother, "Kay, Cameron. How nice to see this fine afternoon."

Kay smiled at her grandmother, "Nice to see you too Nana."

"We're just on our way to lunch, care to join us?"

Kay's grandmother waved her hand, "No, no. I couldn't impose." Before Kay could say anything, "Besides, at my age, when you have dinner at four in the afternoon, you have to have your lunch at eleven in the morning."

Kay smiled, "Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find us."

Nana Daniels patted her granddaughters hand, "Oh no, I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds alone" She walked away.

"I like your grandmother, she's pretty cool." Cameron stated

"She is... she's a lot like Caroline." Cameron paused at what she said but didn't interrupt, "I mean, we used to call her Nana 2.0 because she was artistic, vibrant and weird in her own charming way that everyone couldn't help but love."

"So your grandmother is also an artist?"

"She's the one who started teaching us. Of course Caroline was the natural talent..."

Kay became silent as she went in thought; Cam took a light hold of her hand and squeezed it. After a few moments of walking in silence, Cameron let go of her hand and asked, "So... Caroline, Tiffany, and Hillary. Kay, I'm still not convinced your name isn't short for something."

Kay gave him a 'seriously?' smirk, "I'm still not telling."

"Katherine. Kathryn with a y."

"I can tell you that you probably won't get it Cameron."

"You underestimate me Agent Daniels."

"Karrie-Ellen"

"Karrie-Ellen?"

"Okay, I might be running low on names." Kay rolled her eyes as they went and got a light lunch. The afternoon went by quite slowly; neither of them could remember a time where they had nothing to do. As the clock struck five, Kay got a text and she got up from the comfortable lobby couch she and Cam had been sitting on as they talked, "What's up?" Cameron asked.

"Oh, Tiffany just texted me saying that her friends arrived. I guess I should go say hi so I'm not hug-attacked again." Kay explained looking very tired.

"Or you could text and say that you and I are in our room because... we wanted to watch a movie and we'll meet them for breakfast."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Too late, I already did" Cameron said, holding up her phone.

"How'd you- seriously?"

"Seriously. Come on Kay, you look tired. You have time to go to bed early."

"I might be tired but I'm not sleepy."

"Okay, well, how about we go back to the room, change into our pajamas, order room service, and watch a movie of your choice."

Kay looked to the side for a moment, "...That does sound appealing."

"So..."

Kay smiled at him ,"Okay, you're right. I mean, it's only going to get more hectic from here on out."

Cameron took a step towards her, "I'm right about a lot of things." He grabbed her hand and smiled like a kid, "Now come on." They went in the elevator, "Okay, what movie do you want to see? Comedy? Drama? Horror?"

"How about a comedy?"

"I like the way you think Kay." Cam said as the elevator door closed. They got to their hotel room. Kay took a quick shower as Cameron ordered room service, they both got changed into their pajamas and Kay sat on the bed searching for a flick. Cameron gave Kay a mug as he sat down, "It's a little late for coffee so I made you and I same hot cocoa."

She took the mug from him, their fingers brushing together, "Thanks." She took a sip of the warm beverage, "Did you add-"

"Cinnamon? Yeah, I thought it would give it a nice kick."

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Cameron went to open it, got something then came back. Kay laughed when he saw what he was carrying, "Is that a giant bowl of popcorn."

"Not popcorn, caramel corn. It crunchier and has a sweet touch." He set the bowl down between them as he pointed to one of the movies on screen, "Oh, that's a good one."

"Then that's the one we'll watch." Kay pressed play on the film as they sat back on the bed with their cocoa and caramel corn. They ate, laughed and soon Kay had fallen asleep after all the excitement.

Cameron wrapped an arm around her and repositioned her so she wouldn't have a sore neck when she woke up. Cameron smiled at seeing Kay's mouth curve upwards slightly as she leaned her head on his shoulder. It felt right. As he began to nod off, resting his head on hers, Cameron came to a realization. He wasn't sure if it was a horrid one or a good one but one thing became clear in his mind. He was in love with Kay.

 **Okay! Day Two is over... and soon... some drama might be coming... which will be followed with fluff... which will be followed by more drama which will be followed-I think you get the picture.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guys will continue to be awesome and patient as my updates are inconsistent.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Day Three, five days before the wedding. [Morning]_

It was exactly six in the morning. Kay and Cameron hadn't moved much from the positions they had fallen asleep in. The only thing that had changed was that Kay's hand was resting on Cam's chest and it was intertwined with his hand while his other arm was still around her shoulder. They didn't seem to be getting up anytime soon until a scream was heard. They both jumped up at the noise, their heads slightly bumping against each other. "What was that?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know," Kay said, getting her gun out of her suitcase.

"Seriously? You brought your gun?" He chuckled.

"I'm an agent Cam; I'm never actually off the clock" They went outside of their room and a few doors down, there was a young redheaded woman crouched in front of one of the rooms, Kay recognized her almost immediately, "Morgan?"

The redhead looked up with tear-stained eyes, "Oh my God, Kay." She ran up and gave the brunette a hug.

"W-what happened? We heard someone scream." Kay asked. Morgan began to stutter franticly, "It's okay, just take your time. No rush."

"I-it was around five o'clock, s-so about an hour ago... I couldn't sleep s-so I decided to get and go for a run around the gardens..." Morgan explained, "W-when I got back, I was about to open the door to m-my room w-when..." Her eyes began to tear up.

Kay handed her gun to Cameron and gave the younger woman a tight hug, "Hey, hey, it's okay." Cameron was impressed with how Kay was able to keep the young woman from spiraling.

"When s-someone... I don't know... attacked me! L-like, they weren't trying to kill me, i-it was like they were trying to do s-something e-else."

Kay's eyes widened as she pulled back from the hug, "Someone tried to assault you?"

"I-I think so..." She was calming down, "I didn't know what else to do so I just screamed and then they ran away."

"But you're mostly okay?"

"Y-yeah, just a little shaken up."

"Okay, you go clean yourself up, maybe get some sleep if you can, I'll take care of this."

"Thank you Kay-who's this?" She asked pointing at Cam.

Kay realized, "Oh, this is Cameron."

Morgan gasped, "Cameron Black? Is he your date?"

Cameron nodded to her, "I am, nice to meet you..."

"Morgan."

"Nice to meet you Morgan, sorry it's under these circumstances though."

Morgan smiled, "Well, it's just poor timing I guess. By the way, Tiffany wants all us all to wear something fancy for this morning's brunch."

Kay blinked, "I'm sorry, what?"

"She says she wants to take a lot of pictures and wants everyone to dress up." Morgan shrugged, "By the way, have you tried on your bridesmaid's dress?"

Kay gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah..."

"It's... something right?"

"Oh yes." She nodded.

"Well, I'll see you too at brunch then." Before Morgan went inside, "And thank you again."

"Don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of this." When Morgan went inside, Kay turned to Cameron, "Cam, can I have my gun back?"

"Oh yeah, sure." He nodded handing the weapon back to her. He looked down at his clothing, "Kay?"

"Yeah?"

"We're still in our pajamas."

Kay looked down at her clothing, "Oh."

Cameron smiled and took her free hand, "Come on, we might as well have a coffee and get ready for that wedding party brunch."

Kay tried to ignore the heat she felt rising to her cheeks, "What about the attack on Morgan? I can't just let-"

"I'll call the team and see if they'd want to spend a day in the Hamptons, they could help catch this guy so _you_ can enjoy the rest of this trip."

"Thank you Cam."

"Don't mention it." A little later, Kay was getting ready in the bathroom while Cameron was trying to tie his tie but he just couldn't seem to get it right, "So Dina said that if all goes well, she, Gunter and Jordan should be here by half past one."

"I hope you thanked them for me for coming all the way out here. I wouldn't want to bother them." Kay said as she finished up getting ready.

"Eh, it's not that big a deal besides, it'd be good for them to get out of the city." He replied still struggling with his tie.

Kay smirked when she came out of the bathroom and found Cam struggling, "Need some help with that?"

"If you don't... mind..." Cameron lost his train of thought when he turned around and saw Kay. She was wearing a sky blue maxi dress with white flats and her hair had been parted to the right like it normally was. Now, Cam had seen Kay in formal wear before and thought she looked beautiful but here, there was something different. He wasn't used to seeing her in dresses. What she was wearing was simple but she looked simply stunning to him. Although she always looked amazing to him.

Kay shook her head as she smiled at him, "So the Incredible Cameron Black can perform death-defying illusions but he can't fix a proper tie?"

"Okay, first of all, it's the _Amazing_ Cameron Black and you know it," Kay rolled her eyes as she finished fixing his tie, "Second of all, my brain only has so much room and I save it for my illusions."

"Whatever you say Cam," Kay let go of his tie and went and partly lay on the bed, her legs dangling off the edge, "Coffee not ready yet?"

Cameron lay down next to her the same way she did, "Nope." Cam turned his head to look at Kay. They never really got a chance to spend quiet moments like this together, he liked it. In fact, he loved it.

Kay turned her head to face him, "What?"

"Kay, I gotta ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"What issues do you have with your family? I mean they all seem really nice and they seem to think the world of you."

Kay took a deep breath, "It's... it's hard to explain... I love them and they are good people but... I don't know..." She gave a slight chuckle, "You know when we were kids, during family reunions, Caroline and I would find ways to engrave our initials in one of the walls of wherever we were staying at, and no one ever found out about it."

Cam smiled as she told him that memory, "Sounds like you and Caroline were a handful."

Kay gave a sad smile, "We were, I guess..." She looked him in his sweet blue eyes, "You know, I've never actually told anyone that story"

He beamed at her, "I'm honoured." He then turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow, "So... is it Katrina?"

Kay furrowed her eyebrows, "What is?"

"Your full name?"

Kay let out a laugh, "You're still on that?"

"Of course." Cameron smirked, "I intend to learn as much as I can about you. Is it Kaitlin? Kaylor?"

"Kaylor?"

"Eh, thought I'd try it." He shrugged.

"I'm not telling you Cam."

Cameron sat up, "Oh... bad move Agent Daniels, bad move... I have ways of making you talk."

Kay sat up as well, "Do you now?"

"Oh yes." He smirked.

Kay noticed a spark of mischief in his eyes, "Cam... what are you-" She was cut off when Cam placed his hands on her waist and started to tickle her, "Ahh!" Kay started to laugh and in between the laughs she said, "Are you a child? You really think you-you can tickle the truth out of me?"

Cameron started to laugh along with her, "Probably not, but if it'll put that smile on your face, I'll do it!"

Kay continued to laugh, "Because it's an involuntary reaction!"

Cam let go of her as they both fell on their backs again, their laughter slowly dying down, "Okay, okay. If you don't want to tell me, I won't push it"

Kay caught her breath as she looked, "Ha, I haven't laughed like that since I was a kid."

"Glad I could be of assistance... it's good to hear you laugh." He said smiling at her.

Kay smiled back at him. He always managed to make her smile in the most unexpected ways. Sure, he could frustrate her sometimes and even worry her but he always came through. It was what she really liked about him. Wait, no, it was what she _loved_ about him. That's when realization dawned on her. She was in love with Cameron. " _Oh crap._ " She thought to herself. She looked into his playful smiling eyes and sighed, "Kadence."

"What?" Cameron was confused.

"My full name is... Kadence. Spelled with a K."

Cameron raised an eyebrow, "Kadence? That's the name you've been so secretive about?"

"Yup." Kay nodded.

Cam nudged her, "It suits you." Kay rolled her eyes, "I'm serious Kay. It's classy, kinda elegant but still sounds badass. Although you'll always be Kay to me, now I just know more about you"

Kay nudged him back, "You won't stop until you know everything about me, will you?"

"Ha, no." They then fell into a comfortable silence as they both just looked up at the ceiling. Their hands were just inches away from each other. Cameron slowly moved his hand until his pinky intertwined with hers. He was about to say something when the timer for the coffee pot went off, "The usual Kadence?"

Kay rolled her eyes again as they both stood up, "Thank you Cam."

"Kadence Daniels... to be honest, you could have defiantly made a career as a magician with a name like that." He said he poured her a cup of coffee adding the ingredients he usually puts for her.

Kay laughed that off, "I think I'm better suited to chasing bad guys."

"Well, you are pretty scary," He hands her the mug as he turns back to make his own, "In a good way."

"Thank you." She said, taking a sip of her much-needed coffee. About an hour later, they headed to the dining hall for Tiffany's wedding party brunch. Cameron took hold of Kay's hand claiming it was to keep up the act. Kay leaned over to Cameron and whispered, "Okay, so we're going to play it like everything's fine but keep an eye out to see if we can figure out who attacked Morgan."

Cameron nodded, "My eyes will be open."

"Kay! Cameron! Over here!" Tiffany called out. They were all sitting at a very large round table, Cameron and Kay sat down in the two seats that were available. Tiffany smiled at them, "Did you guys sleep well? You went to your rooms kinda early."

"Oh yeah, I could tell Kay was kind of tired so I suggested we go to bed early considering these next few days might get a bit busy" Cam explained.

Tiffany nodded, "Oh, by the way. Kay, you remember my friends, Brooke, Octavia, Mimi and Morgan" She pointed to a light-haired brunette, a black haired woman, an Asian woman and the redheaded Morgan. Kay greeted them as Tiffany clapped her hands, "Okay, now that we're all here, let's take a look at this menu."

Pierson raised an eyebrow as he looked through, "So Kay, how did you and Cameron meet?"

Kay furrowed her brow at the question; this was supposed to be about Tiffany and Harris plus she didn't want to have the spotlight on her and Cam, "Uh, well, we met during a case."

"What kind of case?" Tiffany asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, I was interrogating this drug lord on this parked plane and I had gone out to regroup because he wasn't talking. Then smoke bombs started to go off and then the plane just exploded."

"Except it didn't" Cameron added.

"What?" Tiffany asked.

Kay explained, "It had disappeared." Kay then went on to explain of how Cameron insisted he help with the case and how she was reluctant at first but he proved himself to her, "So... that's pretty much it in terms of how we met... but enough about us. Tiffany, what's the plan for today?"

Tiffany waved her hand "Oh, well, Harris and I have a few things to attend to today so you are all relinquished from your duties today until 6 o'clock, where we want you to join us in the lounge for some drinks and karaoke."

"Karaoke?"

"And I hope you guys have a song you like to sing because it's gonna be a duet competition! Harris and I will judge of course." Tiffany went on to talk as they ordered, ate and eventually parted ways for the day.

As Cam and Kay went back to their rooms to change into more comfortable clothing for their little 'stakeout', Cameron spoke up, "You know I think Pierson has a thing for you."

Kay turned to Cam in confusion, "What?"

"Well, think about it, he tormented you growing up, he tried to ask you out to dinner – just the two of you, I might add – and he hates me, which is very difficult to do because I am adorable. In some twisted way, _he_ has romantic feelings for you."

Kay raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't sound very healthy if you torture the person you like."

"Oh, it's totally toxic but I just call it like I see it."

"And just how would you know that that's how he feels?"

 _Because I know what it feels like to be jealous_. "I'm a good observer." He winked. Kay rolled her eyes. They got back to their room when Cam got a text, "Jordan just texted me. He says that they should be here in about a half an hour."

"Great. Want some coffee?" Kay responded as she came out of the bathroom wearing a maroon t-shirt with jeans.

"Sure." Cameron replied as he took off his tie, "I don't understand how some people wear these things all the time."

"It does make a man stylish though."

Cam raised an eyebrow, "Does it?"

"Oh yeah." Kay said keeping her eye on the coffee pot, "Although, I do find your sweater and blazer combination quite interesting."

Cam smirked, "Really?"

"Although I do wonder how you don't boil in all those layers." The coffee pot timer dinged and Kay was about to take the pot when Cam beat her to it, "Hey, I thought I was making you coffee."

"You did." He smirked.

"Oh come on, you know that it takes more than that."

"You made. I pour." He said pouring the coffee into two mugs and adding cinnamon in both, "We're a team Kadence."

Kay rolled her eyes, "Since when do you put cinnamon in your coffee?"

Cam shrugged, "I thought I'd try it. See what all the fuss is about." Kay smiled to herself at that though that didn't stop Cam from noticing. They sat by the table and drank their beverages in comfortable silence, stealing a glance at each other every once in a while and smiling when they made eye contact. Almost as if on cue, as soon as they both put their finished drinks down, Cam's phone buzzed, "They're here."

 **Okay, so I'm splitting the days into two chapters now because this way, I can get more updates done for you guys and it'll be easier for me because then I will be able to gather my thoughts and ideas much better. I didn't realize just how much writing entailed when you want to include as much detail as you can and still be entertaining for your reader. So I hope you enjoyed the morning portion of Day Three, my writing load for this story has doubled yet it has lightened, I think you will be seeing another update for this one sooner rather than later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **This chapter has been brought to by prompts-oh my! Oh... oh... hmmmm... um... #6 – "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" um... oh, I don't know to do with this... um... if you see this being used then that means I came up with it on the spot... oh, I'll just switch the "you're" with "I'm" and the "my" with "the"... okay, this can work... maybe... we'll see... and #51 – "Seriously? You want to talk now?" Let's see what happens.**

 _Day Three, five days before the wedding. [Afternoon]_

Kay and Cameron made their way to the parking lot. Dina, Gunter and Jordan were getting out of the car, "Hello Darlings." Dina called out.

Kay greeted her, "Hey guys. Thanks for coming on such short notice."

Gunter waved it off, "Not a problem Kay. You've helped us; it's only fitting that we can help you."

"Besides, it gave us an excuse to get out of the city." Dina clapped her hands together, "Alright, so Cameron has already filled us in about what happened. I think we'd need to set up in some sort of security camera room."

Kay nodded, "Follow me." Kay led them to one of the security rooms, explained how they were looking for an early morning attack on a young redheaded woman, "Now, I don't know if the attack was pre-meditated or just random."

Jordan waved his hand, "No worries, we should be able to figure it out."

"Thanks you guys, this isn't exactly something I can bring up with the FBI"

"Don't worry, we'll help you figure this out so you can get back to your family."

"Take as long as you need." Kay joked.

"Do you not like your family Kay?" Gunter asked chuckling.

"No, I love them but..."

"They're a lot to handle?" Cameron interjected.

"Exactly."

"You've met them? What are they like?" Dina asked as they were setting up.

"Could you ever picture Kay as someone who would skip around in sundresses and be hyper all the time." Kay smirked and rolled her eyes at his comment.

Dina let out a laugh, "No. Not at all."

"Well, turns out it's possible for someone in the same genetic pool as Kay to have those traits"

"Oh, ha, ha." Kay playfully glared at him.

"Okay, guys," Jordan started, "This is going to take a while to get through."

"Wait, you already got set up?"

"Yeah." He shrugged, "All we can do now is wait."

"Any ideas for passing the time?" Dina asked.

Cameron thought for a moment, "I'm going to go ask your grandmother for a book."

Kay furrowed her brows, "Nana? A book?"

"Well, I'm going to ask if she has a specific book that I'm sure would be... educational to us all"

"And this is a book that Nana specifically?"

"Well, yes. See, that sweet old lady loves you and I've noticed that she loves telling stories therefore-"

"Wait." Kay's eyes widened, "You don't mean..."

Cameron smirked, "Oh yes... my dear deception team... I am going to bring us Kay's high school yearbook."

"Cameron Black, don't you dare."

"Ah, you made the mistake of letting me and your grandmother become friends." He then quickly ran out of the room.

"Wait Cam-there's no point in chasing him down for this is there?"

Dina shook her head, "Unfortunately not." Kay sat down as did the rest of them, "So how has it been so far? Cameron hasn't driven you crazy yet?"

Kay chuckled, "Not as of yet." She smiled, "Joking aside, he has actually been very sweet and just... fun to hang out with."

"Well, clearly Cameron cares about making you happy." Dina said, "He did tell you to go to dinner with your ex even though it made him jealous."

"It did?"

"Oh yes, Mike told me about how panicked he was when that shooter went after the two of you." Dina explained, not realizing how it causing Kay to slightly panic.

About half an hour later, Cameron came back into the room holding two decorative books, "Anything yet?"

"Just a bunch of slow foot traffic" Jordan replied.

"Great!"

Kay shook her head, "So Nana actually brought my old yearbook with her?"

"Oh yes, she said she brought it seeing as Tiffany's in here too-"

"Your cousin's name is Tiffany?" Gunter asked.

"Why is that so shocking to everyone?"

Cameron shrugged, "It's just not what we would expect." Cameron sat down next to Kay, "Alright, your grandmother also gave me this scrapbook." Handing her a purple scrapbook covered with lace and faux flowers.

Kay ran a hand over the cover, "Oh wow, I haven't seen this in years." She opened up the scrapbook and the first picture was of the whole family from the last reunion Kay had gone to. Cameron noticed the change in Kay's expression then he saw who standing next to her in the photo, he realized who that must be..

Cameron opened up the yearbook and turned it to the seniors page, "So you _were_ always this pretty."

"What?"

Cameron pointed to a picture of an eighteen-year-old Kay, "Hey guys, take a look at baby Kay for a minute." In the yearbook photo, she was wearing black-rimmed square glasses, a purple v-neck sweater and her hair was in a low side-ponytail.

"Oh my goodness Kay, you were adorable." Dina exclaimed.

Kay shook her head, "Certainly never felt like it."

The next few hours went by and still no luck with the footage. Cameron continues to flip through the scrapbook and ask Kay questions about the photos. "Uh guys?" Jordan spoke up. They all looked to him, "Is this the redheaded woman you were talking about?"

Kay got up and looked at the screen, "Yup, that's Morgan from this morning." They watched as Morgan took out her room key when a blond man who was clearly drunk or hungover came stumbling through the halls.

"Is that..."

Kay shook her head, "Pierson. He clearly hasn't changed." Cameron gave her a look, "I'll explain later."

"So this isn't serious?"

"Nope. Pierson's been like this since we were teens. He gets drunk, reverts to a five-year-old and latches onto the first female he sees thinking it's his mother. You'll notice because he starts to suck his thumb." Almost, as if on cue, Pierson, a thirty-something-year-old man, is seen in the footage starting to suck his thumb as he stumbles away after Morgan screams.

Cameron gave her an incredulous look, "You're kidding."

"I really wish I was."

"So the alleged attacker?" Gunter asked.

"Is just a drunken moron." Kay said shaking her head, "Stupid but harmless." She sighed, "I'm sorry you guys got dragged all the way out here for... this."

Dina waved her off, "Darling, it's no big deal really, you were concerned for your family."

"Plus it did give us the chance to learn a little more about you." Jordan shrugged, "You're kinda an enigma."

Cameron nodded, "You can be."

Kay slapped his shoulder, "Shut up."

Cam and Kay didn't notice the shared look that Dina, Gunter and Jordan were giving each other. Gunter clapped his hands, "Well, we should be off, got a bit of a drive back to the city and it's already..." Chekcs his watch, "After five."

"It is?" Kay asked.

"We should probably get going too." Cameron said, "Kay's cousin wants us there to join the rest of the wedding party at 6:00"

"Wait, Cam, when did you become part of the wedding party?" Jordan asked.

"When one of the groomsmen had to drop out and turns out Kay's future cousin-in-law is a fan. On the plus side, Kay doesn't have to walk down the aisle with Mr. Thumb-Sucker." Kay laughed quietly at his comment.

They said their goodbyes and as Dina, Jordan and Gunter got into the car, Jordan spoke up, "So how much do you guys wanna bet that something gonna happen between the two of them?"

Dina put on her seatbelt, "Darling, I think something's already going on between them."

Gunter smirked, "Well, we'll just have to wait and see when they come back, now won't we?"

Cameron and Kay made their way back to their room. Cam noticed that Kay kept rubbing her eyes, "Kay? You alright?"

"Yeah, of course. My contacts are just irritating me."

"So why not take them out?"

"Because then I can't see?"

"Well then I'll be your eyes." Cameron joked.

Kay rolled her eyes as she swiped her room card. When they went in, "Oh my god!" Kay quickly covered Cam's eyes with her hand.

"Wha-Kay what going on?" Cam removed her hand from his eyes, "Seriously? Is there a reason why he's naked in the bed?"

Pierson was passed out on their bed in nothing but his underwear. Kay rolled her eyes in disgust, "Now I'm wishing I _had_ taken out my contacts"

"We're gonna have to ask the front desk to change the sheets." Cameron griminced.

"Judging by the lipstick marks on his... everywhere, that's a good idea."

"You know I don't think what we're wearing right now is too bad. We could just leave now and hang out in the lobby."

Kay nodded, "Good idea, I'd rather not be here when he wakes up. How did he even get in here?" She placed the yearbook and scrapbook in her suitcase and zipped it up.

"I honestly don't have an answer for that right now." Cam and Kay went down to the lobby, politely asking they change the sheets of their bed and remove the unwanted naked man from their room. They walked around the gardens for a bit before it was time to go to Tiffany's Karaoke Night.

As they entered the karaoke room, Kay took Cam by the arm, "Look, Tiff's probably gonna make us sing at some point, just warning you ahead of time."

"Are you kidding? We're gonna blow the roof off this place." Cameron said.

"Hey guys, come on and sit!" Tiffany called out. Cam and Kay went to sit down as Tiffany and Harris got up and sang a duet together. It was a bit off-key but no one cared because they were having too much fun with it, a few hours of drinking, food and fun went by and Cam and Kay had managed to not have to sing until, "Wait, Kay and Cameron haven't done a song yet."

"Oh, um... that's okay Tiffany." Kay said.

"No, come on, you guys have to do one" Hillary said.

"Yeah" Tiffany agreed, "You guys must have a song."

Cameron thought for a moment, took Kay's hand and got up, "Okay, you guys want a song? We'll give you a song."

Kay pulled him back, "Uh, Cam?"

"Do you trust me?" Kay raised an eyebrow at his words, "Come on, it'll be fun."

Kay sighed then smirked, "Okay..."

They got up and Cam took two of the microphones, handed one to Kay and chose a song. The music started playing and Kay looked at him in disbelief. Cameron shrugged and smirked, " _Don't go breaking my heart_ " He sang.

Kay sighed but singed, " _I couldn't if I tried_ "

" _Oh honey, if I get restless_ " Kay had to admit Cameron had a decent singing voice.

" _Baby, you're not that kind_ " Cam couldn't help but smile as he and Kay sung along.

" _Don't go breaking my heart_ "

" _You take the weight off of me_ "

" _Oh honey, when you knock on my door_ " Cam sang imitating the motion of knocking on the door.

" _Ooh I gave you my key_ " Kay sang, giving his shoulder a light, playful slap.

As Cameron and Kay continued to sing, Pierson walked in. His sister greeted him while clutching her pregnant stomach, "Pierson, you're late. Like... really late."

He rubbed his head, "Sorry, I got... sidetracked."

Stephanie shook her head, "Have you been day drinking?"

"Just to take the edge off. This week isn't exactly going the way I had planned." He said sitting down next to her.

Stephanie was confused, "What are you-" She then looked to Kay and Cameron who actually seemed to be having the time of their lives singing together, "Oh." She shook her head, "Pierson, look at me. Look, I don't know what goes on in that sick twisted misogynistic mind of yours but let get one thing straight. You. Do. Not. Have. Any. Claim. To. Kay. She is a grown-ass woman capable of making smart decisions and her first smart decision was never giving you the time of day."

"Excuse me?"

"You tormented her growing up and now you're giving her boyfriend a hard time because he's not you. Any chance that the universe could have given, you ruined all on your own so leave it alone. She clearly loves _him_ and he _so_ clearly loves her. So. Back. Off." Pierson scoffed at her, "You think I'm joking? You do anything that tries to get between the two of them, forget Kay, Tiffany or even Hillary. _I'm_ the one you should be afraid of." Pierson rolled his eyes although he was secretly scared of his sister.

Cam and Kay were finishing up the song as they sang in unison, " _Don't go breaking my heart. I won't go breaking your heart._ " As they sang the last line, Cameron took Kay's free hand and spun her around before wrapping his arms around her. Suddenly time slowed down for the both as the world around them disappeared. Kay looked into Cam's eyes which had this deep concentrated look in them as his smile became soft; she felt her walls starting to come down as her smile softened as well. Cameron could see in her eyes that maybe, just maybe, she wanted the same thing as he did. Now, being an illusionist was all about taking to fool your audience for even a moment but now Cameron wanted to take a risk that could lead to something real... and lasting.

Kay's eyes quickly looked down at his lips before looking back into his eyes. That quick action didn't go unnoticed by Cam. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes and pressing his lips against hers ever so lightly. In that moment, Kay's eyes closed as well as she kissed him back before she pulled back from him. Kay thought to herself that it must have been a moment of weakness of being in the moment. She gave him the microphone before leaving the room, claiming to be going to the ladies' room. Cameron placed the microphones on the ground before going after her, "Kay!" He called out. Pierson tried to get up to follow them but Stephanie kept an iron-tight grip on his arm preventing him from doing so.

Tiffany realized what had happened and told her fiancée that she would be right back, when she got outside, she saw Cameron sitting on one of the garden benches with his face in his hands. She walked over to him, "Hey."

"Oh, hi. Sorry about what happened in there. I-I don't know what happened."

Tiffany chuckled as she sat down, "I do. Can I ask you a question Cameron?"

"Sure."

"Was that the first time you and Kay had kissed?"

Cameron didn't know how to respond, he thought that they were doing a good job acting as a couple, "Y-you could tell?"

Tiffany nodded, "I may be naive but I'm not ignorant. I could tell that you and Kay were just playing a part. It was very convincing, I will admit. Although I will say that I could see you two were close."

"Well, I may have just screwed that up."

"Oh no, you haven't. You just need to tell Kay how you feel because I'm almost certain that whatever you're feeling, she feels the same." Cameron raised an unsure eyebrow at her, "Look, I've known Kay my whole life and I know that when..." Tiffany looked down for a moment before looking back, "When Caroline died, it left a hole in Kay's heart. We all miss her so much; you have _no_ idea but Kay... Kay always felt responsible."

"But... but it wasn't her fault..."

"I know that but... Aunt Serena and Uncle Darien – Kay's parents – didn't help her conscious so Kay just stayed away." She smiled at the magician, "But you... you're helping her heart heal. She's never going to get over what happened with Caroline but you help her remember that it's okay to be happy. You make her happy, I can tell."

Cameron gave a half-smile then sighed, "So what do you think I should do?"

"Fight for her. Go find her and tell how you feel."

"You sure? What about-"

Tiffany waved him off, "Eh, you guys have already sung a song, you're off the hook."

Cameron chuckled as he went back to the room to try and find Kay. When he got back into the room, he saw Kay who was already in her pajamas, on the bed, looking through her grandmother's scrapbook. Cameron went in and sat down next her, "Kay, I think we need to talk."

Kay chuckled, "Seriously? You want to talk now? It's past 10:00, w-we can talk later." She said, trying to ignore how her heart was beating a million miles a second, of course, that could of just been the booze.

Cameron gently closed the scrapbook and set it aside, "I'm serious. We need to talk about... our kiss."

Kay shook her head, "No, it's okay Cam, I get that it was one of those 'happens in the moment' things. It no big deal" She got up from the bed to put the scrapbook back in her suitcase.

Cameron got up and followed her, "But Kay it wasn't. I mean, yes, I didn't expect to _ever_ get the chance to kiss you but it happened and it meant something to me." He gently took her hands in his.

Kay gave him an unsure look, "It did?"

Cam nodded, "Of course it did. I mean you're smart and beautiful a-and... you're my best friend" He pulled her in close, she didn't recoil in the slightest, "But I also want more with you and I want it to be real. I want to be able to hold your hand, wrap my arms around you and hug you non-stop and kiss you senseless whenever you smile at me"

Kay couldn't help but let out a smile, "How do I know that you're not just saying all of this because you're slightly drunk?"

Cameron lightly gripped her shoulders as her hands rested on his chest, "I'm willing to take this as slow as _you_ want. I want to be with you Kay; I think the alcohol is just giving me the guts to admit it." He chuckled.

Kay let out a slight chuckle, "You'd be willing to take things slow?"

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable, I want to do this right." Cameron said, his heart full of hope.

"I want to be with you too Cameron."

Cameron's smile widened as he cupped her face and kissed her deeply as she gripped the fabric of his shirt, kissing him back as she smiled into the kiss. They reluctantly pulled away from each other, "I'm sorry, that was not taking it slow, was it?"

Kay smiled, "No, no, it's okay. You weren't speeding things up." She kissed him again, only lasting for a moment, "You should get ready for bed though." She placed a hand on his cheek and brushed it with her thumb, "You look tired."

He chuckled causing his dimples to appear, "Alright." Kay went back to bed and went under the covers as Cameron went and got ready for bed. Once he had changed and brushed his teeth, he came back out to find that Kay had fallen asleep, facing his side of the bed. He chuckled and got into his side of the bed. He was hesitant at first but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Even though she was asleep, Kay snuggled up to him. Before he closed his eyes, he smiled at the sleeping woman in his arms like he had just become the luckiest man in the world, "Good night Kay..."He whispered as he went off to dreamland.

 **OKAY! So, Day Three is now complete! Okay, now some days might be split into two parts and some might just be kept to one chapter, I honestly don't know. I hope you guys enjoyed this and... Well if you think things are going to stay this simple for Cam and Kay... think again! Mua. Ha. Ha.**

 **Let me know in the comments about what you thought. I love hearing your opinions guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _Day Four, four days before the wedding. [Morning]_

Kay stirred as the sunlight hit her face. Her eyes crack open as she caught a whiff of familiar cologne; she realized that she and Cameron were wrapped in each other's arms. She figured that without the pillow wall, it must have just happened. She smiled as she took a look at him, she always saw him with either a playful or intense expression on his face. It was nice to see him in this relaxed state. Cameron began to stir and opened his eyes to see Kay lazily smiling at him, "Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked.

"So it wasn't a dream." He whispered.

Kay chuckled, "That depends on what you think happened."

"We went to your cousin's karaoke thing, drank quite a bit, then we sung a duet together, that was fun..." Kay looked at him as he brushed her hair out of her face, "Then... I kissed you and you ran away from me."

"I didn't run away."

"You ran." He smirked making her roll her eyes, "Then I came back to our room and spilled my guts to you and by some odd miracle, you told me you feel the same way." He gently cupped the side of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"It is odd, I know." She smirked.

Cam rolled his eyes, "Ouch. That hurt."

She smiled at him, "Well, we should probably get ready for the second dance lesson Tiffany prepared for us." She attempted to get up when Cam held her down, "Cam?"

"I'm sorry, I just... c-can I kiss you again?" He asked.

Kay chuckled, "Yeah... I'd like that." Cam gave a dimpled smile as he pressed his lips against her once more and Kay kissed him back, both of them feeling at peace for once.

When Cam pulled back, he smiled, "I still can't believe I get to do that." Kay smiled at him... so naturally, he decided to ruin the moment, "By the way," He pulls a card out her shirt's front pocket revealing it to be an ace of hearts, "I've just stolen your heart."

Kay rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him off of her, "Very amusing." Cameron laughed as she got up. Then a realization suddenly dawned on Kay, "Oh no..."

Cameron sat up, concerned, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Kay sighed, "Nothing. It's just... my parents are coming in today."

"Well, that should be good, shouldn't it?"

"It should but they don't make visits easy."

Cameron got out of bed, "Well, I guess since you're part of the wedding party, you might not have to spend too much time with them."

Kay squinted as she looked at him, "That's true."

"But um... more likely than not, I'm gonna meet them so... what do we tell them... about us?"

Kay smiled at him, still squinting, "We can tell them the truth. We've recently gotten together... they just don't need to know how recent recently is."

Cam chuckled, "Kay, can you see me?"

Kay was confused at the sudden change in subject, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I assume you took your contacts out before you went to sleep."

"I did."

"So am I a clear image to you right now?"

Kay shook her head, "To be honest, you are kind of blurry."

Cameron got closer to her, "How about now?" Kay shook her head, amused but still unsure what he was getting at, "Now?" His face becoming clear as he took another step towards her.

She realized what he was trying to do and met him halfway, taking his face in her hands, "You know Cameron, if you want to get close to me, all you have to do is ask." She kissed his nose, making him blush, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Want some company?" Cameron joked prompting Kay to rightfully throw a couch pillow at him. As Kay got ready, Cameron made some coffee. He couldn't help that things seemed to be falling into place. He knew that if wanted things to work with Kay, it wasn't going to be easy but then again, love is never easy. Cam took the coffee pot and poured them both a cup each. This could be a morning routine he could get used to. Kay later came out of the bathroom with her hair still slightly wet wearing the green blouse she had worn the first night and a pair of jeans. Cameron smiled as he handed her a mug of coffee, "Coffee?"

"Thank you." She said taking a sip of the hot beverage, "Wanna get some breakfast after this?"

"Would love to."

They both quickly finished their coffees and Cam got changed into his blue button-up and a pair of comfortable jeans. As they left the room, Cameron hesitantly took hold of Kay's hand, "Is this okay?"

Kay smiled at him and let out a chuckle, "Yes Cam, holding hands is not moving too fast."

Cameron rolled his eyes, "Just checking."

They made their way over to the dining area where they ran into Kay's grandmother, "Morning Nana."

Her grandmother looked up at them and smiled, "Good morning you two care to join me for some breakfast?"

Cameron smiled, "That would be great."

They both sat down and start conversing with Kay's grandmother as they ate breakfast. "So everything up until the shooting itself you had planned?" The older woman exclaimed.

"Oh yeah." Kay nodded, "Thanks to Cameron, we managed to get an innocent woman away from a crazy man."

"Well, I couldn't have done without my-" Cam looked over to Kay who raised her eyebrows at him as if daring him to finish that sentence, "-Kay. Couldn't have done it without Kay and my team, of course." Kay rolled her eyes, smiled and took his hand, "Now I may not believe in psychics but I gotta admit that a lot of what she had told us was surprisingly spot on."

"Oh good morning guys!" Tiffany said as she and Harris joined them at the table.

Kay smiled at her cousin, "Morning Tiffany. Sorry I kind of ran off last night."

Tiffany waved her hand, "Don't worry about it. So... did you guys patch things up?"

Cameron chuckled as she squeezed Kay's hand, "And then some."

Tiffany smiled, "That's great!" She sat down next to Kay, "So Kay, Aunt Serena and Uncle Darien said they would be here by lunch and if you want, I could switch the dance class to the afternoon so you won't have to spend too much time with them."

Kay shook her head, "It's fine, you don't need to do that. Remember, this is _your_ week. Besides, I'm an FBI agent, if I can handle bad guys, I can handle my parents." She joked. They all laughed as they continued talking.

When it came time for the dance class, Pierson was already at the door, "About time, that French guy wouldn't let me until the bride and groom got here."

"Well, makes sense given that it _is_ their wedding." Cameron said.

Pierson just rolled his eyes as he looked down and noticed Cam and Kay's intertwined hands, "So you two made up huh?"

Kay nodded, "Yeah. We did." She then smiled to Tiffany, "Now let's go in so we can learn this wedding dance."

"Let's do it!" Tiffany exclaimed as she quite literally skipped into the ballroom.

The dance class went off without a hitch, except for poor Brooke getting stuck with a still hungover Pierson. Cameron and Kay seemed to be getter the hang of it though, "Hey, you're a good dancer." Kay said.

"Well, dancing is just performing and I can perform quite well." Kay raised an eyebrow as Cameron got flustered realizing what he said, "Y-you know what I mean." Kay smiled and let out a light chuckle.

Cam and Kay actually found themselves enjoying the class that it was over sooner than they thought it would be. As they walked out, Kay took Cam's hand, "Can we talk?"

"Of course." They walked over to the gardens to a slightly more secluded bench, "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Kay looked at him with worried eyes, "Cameron... I... can we really do this?"

Cam furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

Kay took a deep breath, "I mean this... us. Cameron, I want to be with you but you've also become an important part of my life and now that we've kissed... multiple times, it just... scares me."

Cameron gave her a loving look, "Scares you?"

"What if it doesn't work out? What if we end up not being able to work together anymore? What if-" She was cut off by Cam cupping her neck with both hands giving her a long drawn-out kiss.

She kissed him back for only a moment when Cameron pulled back. He looked deep into her eyes, "Look, I don't know what the future holds Kay but I do know I want-no, I need you in my life, however you want us to be. I can't even imagine not having you in my life anymore. Whatever happens between us, just know that I am in this for the long haul."

Kay's eyes glazed over with happiness as she grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him again. When she pulled back, she rested her forehead against his, "I'm in too... for the long haul."

Cameron smiled so big, Kay was worried his face would break, "Would you like to go out for lunch?"

"What?"

"Well, it is lunch time and I heard the pub here makes great burgers and fries. We could make it our first unofficial lunch date."

Kay let out a laugh, "Why is it unofficial?"

"Because I want to take you out to somewhere special for our first date. You deserve it."

Kay felt a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks, "Burgers it is."

They got up and walked hand in hand to the hotel pub. They both felt like two teenagers in love. Cameron smiled as he saw Kay smile. Kay was actually enjoying herself and to be honest, it was thanks to Cameron, he helped to remind her why she did love her family. They were about to head into the hotel pub when a voice called out, causing Kay's new-found bliss to come crashing down, "Kadence? You actually came."

Cameron and Kay turned around as Kay held her breath when she saw who it was, "Mom, Dad... hi."

 **Well, well, well, Kay's parents have just arrived. What will they be like? Will they approve of Cameron? Why hasn't Kay spoken to them? Why are they the reason Kay stayed away from the reunions? ...Well, heck if I know, I haven't written that far yet. Just know that I have a general idea of every chapter... everything else I make up as I go. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _Day Four, four days before the wedding. [Afternoon]_

Cameron noticed how Kay tensed up as soon as she saw her parents. He squeezed her hand as a sign of support. She gave him a quick glance and smiled. "Well, Kadence, aren't you going to give us a proper welcome?" Her mother said.

Kay walked over to her parents and gave them , both a somewhat stiff hug each, "I-it's good to see you two."

Her father gave a condescending chuckle, "Well, that'd be easier to believe if you paid a visit every once in while."

"O-of course sir."

Cameron couldn't believe what he was seeing; he wasn't sure how to react. Kay was usually so confidant but all of sudden, around her parents, she could barely seem to speak like she usually did. He knew Kay didn't _need_ him but he decided to step in to help her out. He walked up to the older couple and stuck out his with a smile, Kay gave a slight smile, silently thankful that Cam had stepped in. "Hello, you must be Mr and Mrs Daniels. I'm Cameron Black."

"Cameron Black." Kay's father shook his hand, "I'm Darien Daniels and this is my wife Serena."

Cameron nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"And, just how do you know our daughter?"

"He's my date." Kay said.

"I wasn't aware you were dating anyone." Her mother said.

"Well, it's very new..."

"But we're very happy." Cameron said taking Kay's hand. He wanted to say more but he thought it best to keep these statements short and sweet for now.

Kay smiled at him, "We are."

Kay's parents gave a quick glance at each other before Kay's mother gave a stoic smile, "Well. It's good that you managed to find someone you care about. Better make sure that you can take care of him."

Kay's smile faded, "Of course."

Darien cleared his throat, "Well, we're going to go check in and then perhaps come back down for some lunch."

Cameron sensed the tension. He knew what it was like to have a difficult relationship with a parent, "Would you care to join us for lunch? We were just on our way."

Kay looked at him; Cam didn't realize what he was getting himself into. She thought about speaking up when her mother beat her to it, "It's fine. We shouldn't eat much anyway, what with the big reunion dinner tonight and all. We all need to watch our figures, don't we Kadence?" Kay didn't say anything as Cameron realized that maybe his and Kay's upbringings hadn't been as different as he thought.

Kay forced a smile, "Well, if you change your minds, you're both welcome to join us."

"We'll consider it. We do have to meet with Mother anyway." Kay's father said as they started to walk away.

They left Cameron and Kay standing there. Cameron squeezed Kay's hand, "So... lunch?"

"I am starving." She replied as they walked towards the pub.

As they walked, Cameron spoke up, "So your parents are-"

"I know... I don't know what it is." Cameron looked at her with curiosity, letting her continue, "Whenever I'm around my parents, I revert to this needy 12-year-old little girl wanting their approval. I men I'm an FBI agent for crying out loud, I don't know why I get like this."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I like you the way you are."

Kay let out a chuckle, "Really? You wouldn't change anything at all?"

"Not at all my dear Agent Daniels. I mean what would I want to change?" He stopped and pulled her close making her flush, "With your sparkling eyes, gorgeous smile and amazing personality? What needs to be changed?"

Kay rolled her eyes, "Kiss-up."

"Well, if I must..." He pulled her closer and gave her a gentle kiss. Kay cheeks turned a bit pink as she realized that it was the first time they were officially kissing in public.

When he pulled back, Kay gave him a smile, "You know that's not what I meant but..." She bit her lip, taking his hands in hers, "I didn't mind it." Cameron gave a dimpled grin and was about to kiss her again when Kay's phone rang. She gave a slight laugh, "Sorry Casanova, looks like you'll have to wait on that next kiss." She picked up her phone, "Hello? ... ... ... Whoa, Tiffany, slow down ... ... ... uh-huh... ... ... Okay, I'll be right there." Kay gives a sheepish smile to Cam, "Sorry, looks like I'm going to have to take a rain check on our lunch."

"Why?"

"Tiffany just called saying that the seamstress for her wedding dress is only available now and the day of the wedding for the fittings so she's wants all of us to be there to make sure the dresses fit."

"Okay, how long do you think you'll be?"

She shrugged, "Couple of hours probably"

"Alright, call me when it's over." He kissed her cheek, "Make sure you eat something though."

She smiled at his concern, "Don't worry. Besides I just remembered that Nana said she made her apple pie tarts for the dinner, you are going to want to try those so don't fill up too much."

She squeezed his hand one last time before leaving. He had this love struck smile on his face as she walked away. Boy, he had it bad. He suddenly felt a hand slam down on his shoulder. It was Pierson giving him a cold glare, "Hello Cameron."

Cameron raised an eyebrow, "Pierson?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Kay."

Cameron folded his arms across his chest, "What about her?"

"Look, whatever fling is going on between you and Kay needs to end. This week was my chance to win Kay over but with you here, it's been impossible to do that."

Cameron scoffed, "Okay, seriously?" He shook his head, "Look Pierson, I don't who you think you are but Kay and I are together. She's chosen to be with me and if that ever changes, it's because she wouldn't want to be with me anymore."

"Kay doesn't know what she wants, she never has."

Cameron shook his head again, "Well, I can definitely see why she never warmed up to your charms. Get this through your head, Kay and I are together and there is nothing _you_ can do about it." With that, he walked away, deciding to go back to the room and just order something there.

When Kay got to Tiffany's bridal suite with her bridesmaid dress still in the box, as soon as she walked through the door, Tiffany got her to put the dress on while she was standing getting her giant white puffed-out dress taken in. As Kay adjusted the skirt of the highlighter yellow gown, Octavia handed her a glass of white wine and Tiffany smiled at her, "Kay, you look awesome."

Kay chuckled, "I'll take your word for it."

Tiffany's friend, Octavia spoke up, "No, you seriously look good, I wasn't sure if anyone could ever pull off that shade of yellow but it really works."

"Thank you. Tiffany, you look beautiful."

Tiffany's wedding dress was a giant white tulle skirt, a decorative pearl corset along with giant puff sleeves and long white opera gloves, "Thank you Kay. Do you think Harris will like it?"

"I'm sure he will but remember that it doesn't matter to him what you wear, he wants to marry you, not your dress."

Tiffany smiled, "So... do you think you and Cameron will ever get married?"

Kay's eyes widened and she became flustered, choking slightly on her drink, "O-oh, I-I don't know about that... it's w-way too early to be thinking about that."

"Why not? I started dropping hints to Harris about marriage on our _third_ date."

Kay laughed, "Yeah but... you're one of those people who knows what she wants."

"Don't you?" Mimi asked.

"How do you mean?"

Tiffany stepped in, "I think that what Mimi means is that... do you know that you want to be with Cameron?"

"Of course... of course I do. I'm just not... the hint-dropping kind of person."

Tiffany smiled, "Then I guess I'll just have to wait and see how this plays out." Kay rolled her eyes at her cousin's antics, taking a good long sip of the alcohol, hoping that the fitting would be over soon, the less time she had to spend in this stiff satin dress, the better.

A few hours went by and Cameron had fallen asleep atop of the bed while watching television when Kay walked back in with her dress in hand. She placed the box holding her dress down next to her suitcase and went over to the bed. She sat on the bed where she took a look at Cam being asleep. She couldn't help but think that he looked pretty adorable when he was asleep. She started absentmindedly running a hand through his hair as she smiled down at him. This was nice, she thought to herself. Cameron stirred as he woke up and saw Kay smiling down at him, "Hey..." He gave a tired smile, "When did you get back?"

"Just now actually. Sorry for waking you."

"No, no, that felt nice." He took her hand and sat up becoming face to face with her, "You know, it's weird. I can't remember the last time things felt so..."

"Peaceful?"

Cam nodded as he smiled, "Yeah." He pulled her close as they leaned against the headboard, "So how'd the fitting go?"

"As well as you could expect. Lots of needles, fabric and wine."

He smirked, "Wine? Wait... are you drunk right now?"

She paused, "...no..."

"That took a little too long to answer."

Kay rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"You should know by now that I am physically incapable of doing that."

"Well... you're lucky I like your voice."

Cam smiled as he rested his head against the headboard. He wished that they could just stay like this but it was the night of Kay's family reunion dinner and then the wedding stuff would start to get real crazy after that. He liked having this peacefulness. He loved having Kay in his arms, and he loved that he was spending pure one-on-one time with her. He suddenly became very aware of the fact that Kay's breathing had become slow and heavy, she had fallen asleep, "Kay?" He shook her gently, "Come on Kay, wake up, you don't wanna miss the big reunion dinner."

Kay blinked groggily, "Hmm... I'm sorry." She sat up and stretched, "You know, it is surprising just how tiring it is just standing around and having someone sew you into a dress."

"That and the fact that there is probably more alcohol than food in your system right now. Did you even eat anything?" Before Kay could respond, her stomach growled a little. Cam chuckled, "I'll take that as a no."

"I guess it slipped my mind."

"Well, luckily for you, I always have granola bars with me" He got from the bed and walked over to his suitcase, taking a granola bar out of a box and handing it to her, "Come on, this will hold you until dinner." Kay took the bar from him but was about to set it aside when he jokingly said, "Don't make force-feed it to you."

Kay chuckled at his concern, "Okay, okay." She pulled off the wrapper and took a bite, "Happy?"

"Very much so. I know you _can_ take care of yourself but I think you forget to do that."

"Oh, speak for yourself." She grinned, taking another bite of the much needed granola bar.

Cameron rolled his eyes as he walked over to the coffee maker, "Coffee? Might be helpful given all the drinks you had."

"I had one glass!" Cameron gave her a look, "Okay, two glasses but in my defense..." She was silent for a moment.

"Your defense?"

"...I... am not that drunk... it just seems that way because I didn't eat anything."

The coffee pot dinged and Cam took the pot and poured it in a mug, "Which is why you need the granola bar and coffee." He walked over to her and handed her the mug.

"Thank you." She said, taking a sip.

Once they had finished their coffees and Kay had finished the granola bar, they started getting ready for dinner, "So I'm guessing that this dinner is going to be pretty formal right?"

"Oh yeah, Tiffany made it very clear that everyone should be dressed to the nines tonight."

"Wouldn't want to mess with her, she's almost as scary as you are."

Kay rolled her eyes as Cam went into the bathroom to change, giving Kay the room. She put on a form-fitting black dress that went to her knees that had a v-neck and long sleeves along with a pair of matching black heels, "Okay, Cam, you can come back out now."

Cameron came out wearing a pair of navy dress pants, a white button up and an untied tie around his neck, "Hey Kay, do you mind tying this for me?"

"You know, as a grown man, you're probably going to have to learn how to tie it yourself one of these days." She said as she tied the tie, she then noticed that he was giving her a sort of love struck smile, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just... you look beautiful."

"Not too shabby yourself." She said, smoothing out his shirt and resting her hands on his shoulders.

One of his hands slowly rested on her waist while the other softly grasped her chin as he ran his thumb over her lower lip. Cameron could honestly say that he had never felt this way about anyone before. When Kay was around, he felt on top of the world but when she wasn't, he felt like there was something missing, something empty and aching. He didn't even realize he felt this way until he had met her. Their faces were just inches away from each other and just as their lips were about to meet, there was a knock at the door. They were both slightly disappointed but tried not to show it, "I-I'll get that." Cameron whispered.

Kay cleared her throat, "I-it's fine, I'll get it; you put on your blazer." Cameron nodded as Kay went to go get the door. She took a deep breath and collected herself before opening the door, "Mom? Dad? Nana?"

"Hello little lady." Kay's grandmother said.

"W-what are you doing here?" It wasn't that Kay wasn't happy to see her grandmother but she was less than happy to see her parents. They just made everything feel tense.

"Well, we feel bad for blowing you off when you invited us for lunch." Kay's mother said, "So we thought we could at least walk down to dinner together."

Kay's grandmother interjected, "Although I did tell them that we could have just waited for you there-"

"We insisted." Kay's father quickly snapped, "We haven't seen our daughter for a while and the fact that you're a part of the wedding party, it will give us less of a chance to see you."

Kay could understand that, "Well, we'd be happy to go down with you. Cameron?"

Cameron came to the door wearing his navy blazer which matched his pants and tie, "Oh, hello Mr and Mrs Daniels."

"My parents want to walk down with us to dinner." Kay said but Cam could clearly tell by her voice that the whole thing made her nervous.

"That sounds fun." Cameron said smiling. No matter what kind of vibe he was getting from Kay's parents, he wanted them to at least approve of him. He wanted them to see that his only intention would be to make Kay happy.

Kay smiled at him, he really had no idea what he was getting himself into, "Uh, let's go. Cameron do you have the card key?"

"Check your purse."

She looked inside her purse to see that Cam had put the card key and a sticky note with a winky face in her purse at some point, "Really?"

"Really." They left the room and Cam discreetly took hold of Kay's hand giving it a squeeze of reassurance. He leaned over and whispered so that only she could hear, "Whatever you need, I'm here for you."

She smiled at him and whispered, "Thank you." She gave him a light quick kiss on the cheek that no one but her grandmother had seen but the old woman didn't say anything. She was just glad that Kay was opening up her heart again and letting someone like Cameron in, she deserved it, she deserved to be happy. As they got into the elevator, Kay felt her heart starting to beat rapidly, this dinner would be fine... right?

 **Okay! So Day Four actually needs to be split into three parts because what happens during the Reunion Dinner is big so it needs to be in a chapter all on its own. I don't know how long it will be but I also kinda wanted to hype up the big Reunion Dinner that Kay has been so reluctant to go to and... let's just say... be prepared... that's all I will say. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _Day Four, four days before the wedding [Reunion Dinner]_

Cameron, Kay and her family made their way down to banquet hall, they went and sat at one of the round table as the party seemed to be in a lull as people slowly made their way in. Cameron stroked Kay's hand with his thumb as Kay smiled at him. Kay's father, Darien cleared his throat, "So Cameron, tell us a little about yourself. What do you do for a living?"

Cameron nervously cleared his throat, "Well, I am an illusionist and I also work as a consultant for the FBI which means that I get to work alongside Kay sometimes which I think is pretty great."

"What business does an illusionist working with the FBI?"

"Cameron's actually a big help. There were some cases that we couldn't have solved without him because he's always thinking outside of the box."Kay said, defending Cameron. She knew exactly where this could go if she didn't interject, "It's good to have someone like him around."

Her grandmother smiled at the two, "From the stories you've told me, the two of you seem to make a good team."

Kay gave Cameron a smile, "We do."

"We really do." He smiled back, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Well, I do suppose that being an illusionist, you must have a lot of spare time on your hands." Darien said.

"Dad!" Kay had always wanted her father's approval but she wasn't about to let him make Cameron feel less than he is.

"What your father is saying Kadence, is that it just seems like your _friend_ has a lot of spare time on his hands." Kay's mother, Serena tried to 'explain', "I mean, it's not like Pierson who works as the head of his law firm."

Kay rolled her eyes, "Yeah, the law firm that his daddy bought him."

Cameron didn't say anything until Kay's grandmother spoke up, "Well, I think it was very sweet that Cameron agreed to come with Kay and now he's even a part of the wedding party."

Darien raised an eyebrow, "You are?"

"Uh yeah," Cameron chuckled, "Harris is a fan of mine and when he asked, I couldn't say no and the fact that I get to spend more time with Kay is just an added bonus."

Kay gave his hand a heartfelt squeeze, "That's sweet."

"Well Kadence, it seems like once again, you are leading with your heart instead of your head." A sentiment like that could sound lovely but with the tone that Kay's father used, it was clearly an insult. Once again, as Kay predicted to herself, her parents were making the conversation unnecessarily tense.

"If her heart leads her to someone like Cameron then it must be working well." Kay's grandmother said.

"Well, that is to be determined." Kay joked.

Cam clutched his chest in fake pain, "Oh, I felt that one Kay."

Just then, Tiffany walked over to the table, "Hey everyone, mind if we join you?" She looked over to Kay's parents, "Hi Aunt Serena, Uncle Darien. I'm so glad you made it."

"Well, we're glad we could be here sweetheart." Serena said sweetly. Cameron noticed how differently she was acting with her niece as opposed to the way she acted with Kay, her own daughter, "How has the week leading up to the wedding been?"

"Wedding jitters aside, it has been so much fun! Especially since everyone has been able to come."

"Yes, I was especially surprised that Kadence actually showed up."

"I'm glad she did." Tiffany said smiling at her cousin, making Kay feel a little at ease, "She's a great bridesmaid."

"Only because you're not some bridezilla." Kay joked.

Tiffany laughed, "The day of the wedding hasn't come yet. Stick a pin in that thought."

Suddenly, a woman with a baby came over to the table, "Hey! Sorry I'm late!"

Kay's eyes widened as she smiled, "Penelope?" She let go of Cam's hand and gave the woman a hug as Tiffany ran over, turning the hug into a group hug, "I didn't even know you were coming."

"I wanted to surprise you." Tiffany said.

"And who's this?" Kay asked referring to the baby in Penelope's arms.

"This is my daughter, Leilani."

Kay then turned to Cameron, "Cam, this is my older cousin, Penelope."

"Older by a year!" Penelope argued.

"A year and a half." Kay stated.

Cameron laughed. Kay seemed to come alive around her family, it was clear that she loved them. it was something about her parents. He got up from his seat and shook Penelope's hand, "Hi Penelope, I'm Cameron. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Kay, you didn't say you were dating anyone."

"Been hearing that all week."

"I'm sorry, it's just that it's nice to see you... happy. Haven't seen a smile like that in a while." Penelope said, placing a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

Kay looked to Cam and smiled, "I do feel happy." He smiled back at her.

"Happy?" Serena interjected.

"Uh oh..." Tiffany muttered under her breath.

"Happy that this is yet another family event that... that Caroline isn't here for?"

"N-no Mom. Th-that's not what I-"

"Happy that after staying away for so long, _now_ you decide to grace us with your presence?"

"Aunt Serena-" Tiffany tried to speak.

"Happy that you let your sister die Kadence? Is that what makes you happy?"

"Serena!" Kay's grandmother shouted.

Kay was silent, her breath was growing heavy and she felt for eyes glisten. Cameron noticed how Kay was reacting to the whole thing, "Kay?"

He tried to take her hand but she pulled away from his touch, "I-I... I have to... I'll be right back." She quickly walked out of the banquet hall.

Cameron then noticed how Kay's grandmother was fuming, "Serena, how dare you speak to her like that?"

Kay's mother turned to her mother-in-law, "She stays away after Caroline dies and now decides to just waltz back into our lives-"

"Because of you! And you as well Darien!"

"I didn't say anything." Kay's father argued.

"It's in what you don't say that hurts her the most. I realize that Caroline was your favourite but Kay is still your daughter and she is still _here_. So why do you push her away?"

" _Kadence_ is nothing like my sweet Caroline was." Serena said crossing her arms.

"Caroline died of a self-inflected drug overdose Serena! I loved her just as much as you but she had a problem and Kay... bless her heart, she tried to help Caroline. She really did." Serena and Darien didn't look to anyone, "Caroline's death affected us all but not as much as it affected Kay. She and Caroline were always joined at the hip growing up, don't you remember? Kay was a good big sister; you should wake up and realize that she is a good daughter. One that you are lucky to have"

When neither Serena nor Darien said anything, Cameron turned to Tiffany, "I'm... I'm going to go find Kay."

Tiffany nodded, "Good idea."

Cameron walked out of the banquet hall and went over to the gardens, "Kay?" He walked around the empty gardens, "Kay? Kay, I know you're here somewhere." He then paused, thinking he heard something. He walked over to the fountain and on the ledge there was Kay. When he got closer, he noticed that her shoulders were shaking, "Kay?" He whispered softly.

She looked up at him and saw her tear-stained cheeks, "C-Cameron." She tried to wipe away her tears but to no avail.

Before she could say anything else, Cameron rushed to her side, took her hands, and kissed her palms. He then took her face in his hands and gently kissed her cheeks as the tears fell, he could taste the salt of her tears but he didn't care. He just kept whispering, "It's okay." He then gave her a gentle kiss on the lips which she returned and when they parted, he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm here. Whatever you need."

Kay sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't want to admit it but it was comforting having Cameron to lean on, "I'm sorry, I just... being here reminded me why I stayed away... Cameron, I miss her so much."

He hugged her tighter, "I know, I'm sorry that... that there's nothing I can do."

She hugged him back, "You being here... is enough." She scoffed and shook her head, "I should have known that this would happen."

They pulled away but Cam still took hold of her hands, "I don't mean to pry but... why do they treat you like that?"

"It wasn't always this way. When... when Caroline died, it became clear that... that she was my parents' favourite. I always had a feeling but it never bothered me. I loved my sister more than anything; she was my best friend. So when... when she died, they blamed me for not protecting her. I tried to get her help but it wasn't enough... I didn't do enough."

"Kay, I'm sure you did everything you could." He said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"But what if I could have done more?"

"You did _everything_ you could." He stroked her cheek with his thumb, "Look, I didn't know Caroline but I have a feeling if she loved you just _half_ as much as you loved her, she would want you to be happy. She wouldn't want you to stay away from the other people you love." Kay smiled at him, it was small but it was there. She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. As Cameron moved his hands to her waist as he kissed her back, Kay moved one hand to rest on his shoulder as her other hand moved down and splashed Cameron with some of the water from the fountain. Cameron suddenly moved back and wiped the water from his face, "Really?" He laughed.

Kay let out a chuckle, "I'm sorry but I had to."

"Oh you will pay for that Agent Daniels." He said standing out and held his hand out for her as he helped her up.

Kay laughed as she got up, "Oh, will I?"

"Oh yes."

Kay rolled her eyes, "Come on, let's go back. I can just try to ignore my parents for the rest of the night."

As Kay started to walk away, Cameron grabbed her arm, "Hold on." He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her as her hands gripped his arms and he kissed her. When they parted, he grinned, "Payback."

Kay smiled then let out a chuckle, "If that's your idea of payback then maybe I should trouble you more often."

He smiled as he took her hand and they walked back to the banquet hall. When they got there, the reunion seemed to have gotten into full swing as music was blasting from the speakers and people were dancing and chatting. Cameron looked over to Kay who was looking at the people of the dance floor, "Do you wanna dance?" He asked.

"What?"

He smiled, "Would you like to dance?"

She smiled back at him, "I would." Cameron smiled as they walked onto the dance floor. He spun her around and brought her close to him.

Kay raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Are you saying you actually know how to dance?"

"I've learned that there is only one rule in dancing Kay." He said as he placed a hand on her waist, she placed a hand on his shoulder and her other hand was in his as he smirked at her, "Pick a partner who knows what they're doing."

She raised her eyebrow, grinned and rolled her eyes as they began to dance. For once, even though she could feel the glares her parents, particularly, the glares her mother were giving her, she was actually enjoying herself. She was... happy. After a little while, Kay asked, "Do you wanna get a drink?"

"Thought you'd never ask." They walked over to the bar where they were met by the bartender, "Good evening my good sir, what do you recommend?"

The bartender nodded at them, "Well, we have this new kind of espresso shot."

Kay raised an eyebrow, "Espresso shot?"

The bartender nodded, "It is basically a regular espresso but in a shot glass and mixed with a bit tequila for a nice kick. Basically wakes you up but keeps you loose"

Cameron shrugged, "Then I'll have one of those."

"Make it two." Kay said. They both took a seat by the bar as they wait for their drinks, she then noticed Cam smiling at her making her smile, "What?"

"Nothing... I just like seeing you smile."

"I think you might still be a little drunk from last night."

"Nope, I'm just that sweet." He joked.

"And you ruined the moment." She said rolling her eyes.

The bartender returned with two dark drinks in shot glasses, "And there you go. Two Espresso Shots."

"Thank you." She took one of the glasses and held it up, "Bottoms up?"

Cameron took the other and clinked his glass with hers, "Bottoms up." They both drank the beverage and quickly put it down, "Ugh, that's bitter."

"Oh yeah..." She then paused, "But effective, I don't really feel tired anymore."

Cameron blinked, "Yeah... me neither actually."

"But wanna have some beer to wash down the aftertaste?"

"Oh yeah." They had their beers and went back to dancing and when it came time for the actual dinner, they went back to their table where Tiffany, Harris, Grandma Daniels and Kay's parents were sitting.

When they got there, Kay's grandmother held out her hand, "You alright Little Lady?"

"I'm fine Nana." Kay said, squeezing the old woman's hand affectionately.

"You sure?" Tiffany asked.

Kay smiled, "Of course, don't worry about me."

"Oh, by the way Kadence." Kay's father, Darien spoke, "We ran into Pierson this afternoon."

Kay furrowed her brows, "So?"

"He was polite with us as always. Mentioned something about asking you for dinner and you refusing."

Kay raised an eyebrow, "Yes... because I'm with Cameron."

Kay's mother, Serena interjected, "We just think it's good to keep your options open Kadence. You never now when something better could come along."

Cameron wanted to say something but he didn't want to get on their bad side, however that didn't stop Kay, "So let me see if I got this straight. One minute I'm not allowed to be happy and now I can do better?"

"Kadence-"

"It's Kay! My name is Kay; no one except for you two has actually called me Kadence since I was five." Kay gave her parents a serious look, "If this is somehow your way of looking out for me in terms of who I'm with, there is no need for that. Cameron is the one I'm with, the one I-" She then looked at Cameron who seemed to be looking at her expectantly as she took his hand, "The one I choose to be with. He is kind, caring and has always treated me like an equal from the moment we met." She then looked to her parents, " _He_ has never made me feel like I was less than I am. If that's not enough for you... then that's _your_ problem."

Tiffany and Grandma Daniels smiled at each other as Kay finally stood up to her parents. Darien then spoke up, "We just want you to be with someone who can protect you."

"Cameron has quite literally taken a bullet for me." After that, Serena and Darien just shut up.

Grandma Daniels' eyes widened, "What?" Cameron and Kay both looked at each other as Kay gave Cam a nod of the head to tell them what happened. As dinner was served and they started eating Cameron told the whole story from his point of view so every once in a while, Kay would slightly correct him when he would go off the rails.

When Dinner was over and they were waiting for dessert, Kay rested her head on Cam's shoulder, "Then I walked in on him icing his wound and told him that what he did was really stupid."

Cameron then his head on hers, "Yeah, well, it worked didn't it?" The effects of caffeine from the shots were starting to wear off on both of them.

"You better hang on to this one Kay." Her grandmother said.

"Well, as of this moment, I don't intend of letting him go anytime soon... unless, of course, he needs to go to the bathroom." She joked.

Cameron let out a laugh, "Same goes for me." There was a pause for a moment, "Did you know that my brother told her that she wasn't my type?"

Tiffany laughed, "No... seriously?"

"I don't know what he was thinking. I think he was just trying to mess with us, as brothers do."

"Well, clearly he was wrong."

"Clearly." Then the desserts came around. They were these apple pie tarts made by Kay's grandmother. As everyone took one, Cameron took a bite and smiled, "Wow! These are amazing! You really made these?"

Kay's grandmother smiled proudly, "I sure did."

"They are incredible."

"Thank you Cameron. You really did pick a good one Kay."

"I have to ask... did you put cinnamon in these?"

Grandma Daniels' eyes widened with pleasant surprise, "How did you know?"

Cam gave Kay a light smirk, "Lucky guess I suppose."

"So Cameron. How did you figure it out?" Tiffany asked.

"Figure it out?"

"That you had feelings for Kay."

Cameron took a deep breath, "Well, actually, my brother was the one who pointed it to me."

Kay then lifted her head and gave him a curious look, "He did?"

Cameron gave her a side smile, "Yeah, when I told you to give Isaac another chance and then you went on the date... I mean if you were happy, I was happy but... I wasn't happy."

Kay let out a laugh, "You're not making any sense."

"Sometimes the best things in life don't make sense." He replied, echoing the conversation they had on the first night.

Kay smiled, "I guess you're right."

Then the music started to play again as everyone, including Kay's grandmother got up to dance. Cameron looked over to Kay, "Care for another dance?"

"Actually... do you want to head back to our room? I'm kind of tired."

Cameron checked his watch, "Whoa! It's almost 1am. Yeah let's go." They left the noisy banquet hall and got into the elevator, "You know it's weird... there was a time where I could have stayed out all night and not have been tired the next day."

Kay let out a chuckle, "I can believe that." As the elevator doors shut, "I get it, one night in college, my friends and I stayed out way past curfew and I still managed to score 92% on a test the next day."

"Brainy and beautiful. I don't doubt it." When they got to their room, Kay searched her bag for the card key but couldn't find it, "Look behind you." Kay turned to Cameron giving a cheeky grin as he held the card key in his hand and winked at her.

Kay rolled her eyes as she took the card key from him, "Really?"

"Really." They went into their room; both got changed, brushed their teeth and went into the bed. However, neither of them could really fall asleep. Cam lightly placed a hand on Kay's shoulder, "You awake?"

Kay turned over to face him, "Yeah..." She looked him in the eyes, "Do you think I was too hard on my parents?"

"I-I don't know if that's really for me to say." Cameron didn't want to upset her.

"Tell me."

"Truthfully..." Cameron shook his head, "No. I don't think you were. They needed to hear what you had to say." Cam brushed some of her hair of the way and stroked her cheek, "Did you mean what you said? About me?"

Kay gave a tired smile, "I did. Did you?"

"Of course. Kay I-"Cameron felt that now may not be the best time to tell her _exactly_ what was on his mind, "I meant every word." Kay didn't say anything, instead she grabbed him by the face and pulled him towards her and kissed him. It took only a second for him to respond as he ran his hand though her hair and his arms slid down her back and wrapped around her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Before things got too heated, Cameron pulled away, "Wait." He tried catching his breath, "This... we... this might be moving too fast, I mean you said-"

"I know... what I said but..."

"Kay, you're drunk, _I'm_ drunk, we're both pretty drunk... if this was going where I think it was going, I don't want you to wake up in the morning and regret it feeling like we went too fast."

Kay looked him deep in his baby blue eyes and nodded, "You're right... I'm sorry, I just-"

"No, no, don't be sorry, I-I just want to do this right. I told you Kay," He brushed her hair behind her ear, "I'm in this for long haul."

Kay couldn't help but smile, "Cameron... stop being so sweet." She said, resting a hand on his neck.

"Can't. I'm hardwired that way." He joked, intertwining their hands, he pressed a small kiss on her lips, "I'll never understand why you chose me but..." He wanted nothing more in that moment as she looked at him with her tired brown eyes than tell her that he loved her, "But I swear I will spend every day trying to make you happy."

She gave him a wide smile, making him fall even more in love, "You're just drunk."

"Drunk with... feelings." He lamely argued.

"You need sleep." She said as she closed her eyes. She had to admit, at least to herself, she loved this man, "Good night Cameron."

"Good night Kay." He rested his head on his pillow with his and Kay's hands still intertwined. As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but think... even though they had only officially been together for one day, Cameron knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kay. Little did he know, Kay was thinking the exact same thing.

 **...I told you guys that the reunion dinner needed its own chapter! Now if I've done my math correctly, there should be about... nine chapters left but then again, I'm not great at math and things could change but that is the general plan. Be prepared for... what comes next... Mua. Ha. Ha.**

 **Hoped you liked it and if you feel you can, please comment, I love hearing what you guys have to say!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _Day Five, three days before the wedding [Morning]_

Morning came all too soon as the sun peaked through the hotel curtains. Cameron stirred as his eyes cracked open; he looked over to his right. His and Kay's hands had stayed together throughout the night. He lazily turned to his side as he watched Kay sleep; she really did look peaceful... and beautiful. He didn't care if her hair was a mess or that she wasn't properly done up, she just looked at peace.

He tried kissing her but he was still so tired that the kiss landed on the corner of her mouth. She stirred and rolled over, draping her arm on him to snuggle up with him. "Good morning..." She whispered.

Cameron yawned, "Morning..." He wrapped his arms around her, wanting to pull her closer, "I could get used to waking up like this."

"My head hurts... how much did we drink?" She said as she let go of his hand and ran her hands through her hair, smoothing it out.

"I think it was that weird espresso tequila shot that did it." He joked.

Kay laughed then her eyes went wide, "Oh God..." She looked to Cameron, she wasn't sure if she was remembering correctly, "Cam, we were both really drunk... we didn't-"

"No, don't worry." He said. He propped himself up on his elbow and smiled down at her, "So what's the plan today?"

"Depends on the time." She looked over to the clock on the bedside table. It read the time 10:15am, Kay sighed, "We could get some breakfast... and risk running into my parents... but then we might have a chance to see Nana and the others. They'll probably be getting up around this time too."

"Or... and hear me out." Cam said as he lay back down and wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest, "We could order room service, stay in bed and... not leave this room until later..." He offered kissing the side of her head, "Much later."

She let out a laugh and leaned into his touch but didn't let it go further, "As tempting as that sounds... I would like to spend some time with my grandmother while we're still here. Plus, Tiffany might get concerned if she doesn't run into each of her bridesmaids during the day."

Cameron sighed but smiled, "I can understand that." Kay was about to get up when Cam spoke up again, "But when we get back home, please let me take you out for our first official date." Going home. It suddenly hit Kay; they were on vacation, pretty isolated from their regular life so what would happen when they went home? What if all this bliss was just... just a side effect of being away from their everyday life? Would... would his feelings go away? Would he come to realize that she _is_ just another FBI agent to him? Cameron noticed how Kay suddenly became quiet, "Hey..." He whispered gripping her hands in his, "You okay? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, not at all. I was just thinking..."

"Wondering how on earth you're going to be able sleep on your own when we get back to the city and we must return to our separate homes?" He joked trying to make her feel better.

Kay smirked, "Oh yes, I don't know what I'm ever going to do without your snoring."

Cameron scoffed in disbelief, "Excuse me good woman but I do _not_ snore."

Kay shrugged, "Your nose whistles."

"It does?"

"Only when your head's on a bad angle."

"Well, lucky for me, I have no bad angles." Cameron said making Kay take her pillow and smack him with it, "Hey!"

"It's what you get for being cocky."She said, getting off the bed.

"You love it." He smirked as he got off the bed too and went to his suitcase, "Is today going to be more formal or kind of a laid back kind of day?"

"It's pretty laid back today. Tomorrow night, Tiffany and Harris are having their bachelor/bachelorette parties so be prepared for that. The day after tomorrow will be the wedding rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner and the day after that is the wedding."

"Wow, this week is going by fast!" Cameron said as he took out a plain navy blue t-shirt along with his casual blazer and a pair of jeans.

Kay raised an eyebrow, "Really? To me, it feels like it's taking forever." She said taking out a blue v-neck t-shirt with very loose sleeves and a pair of jeans. She tied her hair back into a mid-ponytail, "You ready to go?"

"Actually... I wanted to talk to you."

She raised her eyebrows, "What about?"

He took her hand as they sat back down on the couch, "I, um, I want to know how to get your parents' approval."

"Their approval?"

"Look, I know that it's the 21st century and you are this amazingly badass woman and there is no actual need for this but... I don't want to cause conflict between the three of you."

Kay realized in that moment that Cameron really was in this for the long haul if he was even willing to attempt to gain her parents' approval. She shook her head and chuckled, "Cameron, any conflict my parents and I have existed long before I even knew you." She took his hands in hers, "But I think it's sweet that you want their approval... it's foolish and ill-fated but sweet." She joked kissing his cheek. He smiled squeezing her hand as they got up.

The two of them walked down to the hotel bar when they ran into Kay's grandmother who was walking out. The old woman gave the two a warm smile, "Hello you two."

Cameron smiled, "Morning Grandma Daniels."

"Well, I'd say it's almost afternoon at this point." She joked, "Did you two sleep well?"

"Uh, we did."

"I only ask because you two left soon after dessert."

Kay waved her hand, "Oh, we were just tired."

Her grandmother raised her eyebrows, "Oh you were tired, were you? ...So should I be expecting some great-grandchildren soon?"

"Nana!" Kay exclaimed as her and Cam's faces turned red.

The old lady smirked, "I'm an old woman who just wants to live to see her family line continue on, is that so horrible?" She noticed how the agent and the magician were both blushing messes now, "Well, I'll leave you two in peace. Enjoy your breakfast." With that, she walked off.

After a moment, Cameron cleared his throat, "So coffee?"

"Oh yeah."

Just as they reached a table, Kay's parents called over from a few tables down and were sitting with... Pierson? Cameron gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "Let's go say hi. They're still your parents... and Pierson, we can just ignore."

"You're right." Kay nodded letting out a little smile. They walked over to the table and Kay tried to give her parents a genuine smile, "Morning Mom... Dad. How'd you sleep?"

"Well, thank you." Darien replied.

"Good morning Kay... and Cameron." Pierson said.

Cameron raised an eyebrow, "Nice to see you too."

"Pierson, why are you having breakfast with my parents?" Kay asked.

"Well, I was on my way to breakfast when I ran into Serena and Darien and we just had to catch up."

Serena smiled, "Yes, Pierson was just telling us about his latest case, which he won, I might add. Job well done."

"Who'd you pay off this time?" Kay remarked.

"Kadence!"

Pierson waved it off, misunderstanding Kay's comment for flirting, "Oh, it's fine Serena. Kay and I have always had this sort of banter."

Kay rolled her eyes, "I'm going to go get a coffee."

"Let me get it for you." Cameron offered, "Can I get anything for anyone else?" No one gave him a reply. He and Kay shared a quick look, "Okay then... I'll be back."

Pierson got up from his seat, "You know what, I'm going to get another coffee myself."

When the two men were out of earshot, Kay sat down, "Come on you guys. Cam really wants your approval. You could at least try being nicer to him."

"Well, that boy will have to keep waiting because he will not be getting our approval." Serena stated.

Kay couldn't believe her parents, "Mom, Dad, I want to be able to have a civil conversation with you but who I am with is, quite frankly, none of your concern."

"We are simply trying to protect you Kadence. That man is no good for you." Her mother said pointing to Cameron who was waiting by the bar for their coffees.

Kay rolled her eyes, "Why? Why is he no good for me?"

"You're a smart woman Kadence but being involved with that man is not a smart decision" Darien tried to argue.

"Listen, I care for Cameron and he cares for me and to be honest, I don't know where this could lead but what I do know is that... you will have no say in the matter. I am a grown woman and I expect you to treat me as such. I am not some naive teenage girl you need to watch out for."

Serena raised an eyebrow, "When the day comes that he gets bored of you and leaves, you will realize that we were right."

"You..." Kay let out a chuckle of disbelief, "You really think he's going to leave me? After everything we've been through together? After how sweetly you've seen him treat me? After how badly he's been after your approval? If you can't see that... then you really don't know what best for me."

"Kadence-"

"No. Look, this week is about Tiffany's wedding and so I will continue to be civil with you for her sake. However, once it's over and I go back to the city... you won't be hearing from me for a while." She got up from her seat and went to find Cameron.

Cameron was at the counter waiting for the coffees when Pierson walked up next to him, "You know I can't help but feel bad for you Cameron."

Cam raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Pierson chuckled, "Well, it's clear that Kay's parents don't approve of you."

Cameron raised his eyebrows, "Well, you're not wrong there."

"I'm just saying that it's hard when the parents don't approve. Puts strain on the relationship..." Pierson taunted, "Almost doesn't make it seem worth it, don't you think?"

Cameron chuckled, understanding what the blond man was trying to do, "Not when the person you're with is worth fighting for."

"All I'm saying is that a relationship works better when everyone's happy."

"Do you know how Kay likes her coffee?"

Pierson furrowed his brows, "What?"

"Her coffee. Do you know how she likes it?"

The blond man shrugged, "Same as anyone else I suppose."

"Extra shot, some foam, milk, and a sprinkle of cinnamon." Cameron said as the barista handed him two coffees, "In my opinion, a relationship works best if you know the other person well... sometimes better than they might know themselves." Cameron gave the man a serious look, "It would be ideal if Kay's parents approved of me... but they don't. Look, I might never understand what Kay sees in me but I think that at the end of the day, her decision is what matters. Kay's parents might approve of you but Kay approves of me. Kay _chose_ me. She could have anyone she wanted and she chose me." Cameron didn't notice Kay coming within earshot of what he was saying, "Do I think I'm good enough for her? Hell no but I plan on working everyday so that I can at least be close to being the man she deserves." He gave Pierson one last look, "If you really care about her, you'll respect her choice." He turned around and saw Kay standing there, "Kay."

"Cameron..."

"Wha- h-how long have you been standing there?"

A smile started to form on her face, "Long enough." She walked up to him, cupped his face and kissed him. He kissed her back wanting to hold her in his arms but given that he was holding a hot cup of coffee in each hand, he decided against it.

Cameron smiled when they pulled away, "What was that for?"He asked as Pierson slinked away.

"For being you." She took one of the coffees from him, "Let's go find somewhere else to sit."

"We're not sitting with your parents?" He asked as they went to fins another table.

"Nope." Kay stated bluntly, "I'm kind of wishing we had stayed in the room."

Cameron smirked, "Well, we could always go back."

"Nah, I am kinda hungry."

He raised an eyebrow, "For..."

Kay rolled her eyes, "For food Cameron. For food."

Cam gave an innocent grin, "Just checking." They eventually found a table and actually had something to eat. They talked, they laughed and for a little while, they were just in their own little world. A little while passed, "So when you were in high school, you were a _Lord of the Rings_ nerd?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that got these cat figurines from a friend for my birthday one year, one of them was this chubby orange cat and the other was a thin black cat. I named the orange one Sam and the black one Frodo."

Cameron chuckled, "Why not Garfield and Salem?"

Kay raised an eyebrow, "You used to watch Sabrina: The Teenage Witch?"

"Did I watch quality programming? Yes, yes I did."

Kay laughed, "I never would have pegged you for a fan."

"Come on, it was a show involving magic."

"Real magic!"

Cameron gasped while clutching his chest, "Are you saying I don't perform real magic?"

Kay chuckled, "Well, you keep explaining how what you do isn't real magic, just showmanship."

Cameron was silent for a moment, "Still, I take offense to that." He pouted, taking a sip of his coffee.

Kay rolled her eyes and gave a smile, "Don't be a baby." Cameron didn't respond, wanting to keep pouting. Kay slid a little closer to him, "What, you're not talking to me now?" She placed both hands on his left shoulder and kissed his cheek, making him crack a smile, "How about now?"

"Damn you and you methods." He said turning his face to hers.

Kay raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You have a problem with my methods?"

Cameron pretended to think for a moment, "Not really."

They smiled at each other for a few moments and Cameron was about to lean in when a voice called out, "Kay!" Cameron and Kay's heads shot up. Tiffany ran up to them, "Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but I really need Kay for a moment, I'm rounding up all the bridesmaids for a few hours."

"What for?" Kay asked.

"It's a surprise." Tiffany said with a smile.

"Well, of course, I'm here for you." She gave Cameron a smile, "I'll send you a text when I'm done."

"Well, how about I go hang out with Harris and the groomsmen?"Cameron suggested, "Kay's gonna text me when you're done with her anyway."

"Harris would love that actually!" Tiffany said. She then pulled Kay by the arm, "Come on! I'm really excited to show you something!"

Kay smiled at her cousin's excitement and turned around to Cam and shook her head with amusement as she was dragged off. Cameron raised his coffee as a sign of saying goodbye and smiled to himself. When Kay was out of view, his smile faded. He thought back to what he had said earlier about how Kay had chosen to be with him. He knew he shouldn't doubt himself but he couldn't help but think... was he good enough for Kay?

 **To answer your question Cameron, yes you are but I'm going to make you doubt yourself for a little while longer... just a little bit.**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought, what were your favourite moments, etc.**

 **I'm debating on whether or not to write an epilogue chapter when the story's over, what do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _Day Five, three days before the wedding [Afternoon]_

Tiffany dragged Kay to the bridal suite, "You are going to love this Kay."

Kay chuckled, "How will I know if you don't tell me?" When Kay was brought in, she saw her older cousin standing over several white dress boxes, "Hillary? Penelope?"

Penelope smiled at her, "Hey Kay. I'm glad you're here."

"What's going on? Where are the others?"

Tiffany, Hillary and Penelope smiled at each other. "Well, we wanted it to be just the four of us." Tiffany said, "It's been a while since we've had a one-on-one... on-one-on-one talk."

"And we wanted to show you something before we showed the other bridesmaids." Penelope said, "Now I've seen the wedding dress and the bridesmaids' dresses and while they are... beautiful. I happened to mentioned to Tiff that both she and her bridesmaids might have trouble moving around at the reception so I came up with an idea."

Kay raised her eyebrow as Tiffany continued, "After the first dance and the group dance we've been practicing, Penelope came up with the brilliant idea for a costume change."

Both of Kay's eyebrows went up, "A costume change?"

Penelope nodded, opening up one of the boxes and taking out a metallic yellow dress. It had sweetheart neckline with mid-length sleeves, and the skirt would still puff out but it wasn't a tulle skirt. Now, the colour wasn't much better than the highlighter yellow bridesmaid's dress but Kay had to admit she liked the style a lot better even if it was one she wouldn't choose to wear. "Now I think this dress will be easier to move around in," Penelope said.

"I tried mine on, it's super comfortable." Hillary said.

"It is very nice." Kay said, "Penelope, this is your work, isn't it?"

"I'm so glad you noticed." Her older cousin smiled.

Tiffany clapped her hands, "And she even made matching ties for the groom and groomsmen"

"It's the least I can do." Penelope said. They then all sat down around the table, "So Kay, tell me about this Cameron."

Kay felt her cheeks heat up, "Oh, th-there's not really much to tell... besides should we be talking about Tiffany, it is her wedding we're here for."

Tiffany waved her hand, "Oh, come on, everyone knows my story, tell us about you."

Kay chuckled, "There really isn't much to tell."

"Oh come on now." Tiffany said taking her cousin's hand, "Is he sweet with you?" Kay couldn't help but blush as she remembered what had happened that morning, "He is, isn't he?"

"Well... it's not like he isn't..." She said.

Hillary couldn't help but giggle, "I don't think I've ever seen you like this Kay."

Kay raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"You're... you're head over heels for this man."

"W-what?"

Tiffany nodded, "You are but... he has clearly got it worse for you."

Kay gave a nervous chuckle, "Look guys. I-I don't know what you're talking about. I mean, I'm an FBI agent for crying out loud."

Penelope shook her head, "Just because you're an FBI agent doesn't mean you're not allowed to feel things Kay."

"Do you love him?" Tiffany finally asked.

Kay pursed her lips for a moment, "Y-yes. I-I love him." She finally admitted out loud. Tiffany and Hillary squealed and gave their cousin a great big hug, Kay felt the air get knocked out of her for moment. Then Penelope came around and hugged her three cousins tight, "Guys?" Kay spoke, "...Kinda need to breath."

They laughed as they let go of their agent cousin. "Kay, wanna try on the dress. It'll give me a chance to see if I need to make any changes." Penelope asked.

"Uh... sure."

They had Kay try on the dress. Unlike her cousins, dresses just weren't really her thing so she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in it. She had to admit, it was a lot more comfortable than the dress she would be wearing for the ceremony. "Oh, Kay, that looks great on you!" Tiffany exclaim with glee. Just then Tiffany's phone rang, "Hello? ...Oh hi honey... what's that? ...Oh God. ...Yeah, I'll let Kay know."

"You'll let Kay know what?" Kay asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um... Pierson punched Cameron."

Kay's eyes widened, "What!? Why?"

"Harris said something about Pierson being a drunken ass... which he's not wrong about." Tiffany shook her head, "He says Cam went back to your room so if you wanna go check on him."

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you guys later." Kay said rushing out of the room, still in the dress.

"Uh, Kay-" She was already out the door, Hillary turned to her other cousins, "I don't think she realized she was still in her dress."

Penelope shrugged and chuckled, "She'll figure in out then be back."

Kay rushed down the hallway when she saw Pierson walking her way, "Afternoon Kay... love the dress, you wear these types of clothes more often." Kay couldn't control herself anymore and she clenched her fist and hit Pierson square in the jaw, "Ow! What the hell-"

"That is for punching my date." She punched his arm very hard, "That is for sneaking in and having random sex in my hotel room the other day. And this-" She kneed him where the sun doesn't shine, "-is because you're an ass." She headed back to her room. When she got there, she reached for her card key and then realized that it was still in her pants pocket, "Dammit." She knocked on the door, "Cameron?" She knocked again, "Cameron? It's me Kay. You in there?"

"Coming." His muffled voice answered from behind the door. He opened the door, holding an icepack on his face, "Hey Kay." He noticed her outfit, "Cute dress."

Kay shook her head as she took his hand, pulled him over to the bed to get a good look at him, "What happened?"

Cameron sighed, taking the ice off his face, revealing a bruise forming on his cheek, "It's not that bad."

She took the ice pack from him and lightly touched his cheek making him flinch slightly, "What happened?"

"Well, I was with Harris and the other groomsmen and everything was going fine until-"

"Until Pierson showed up." She guessed.

"How did you know?"

"I ran into him in the hallway, might have given him a piece of my mind... with my fists... and my knee."

Cameron laughed, "Ouch, that had to hurt."

"Why did he punch you?"

"He was making lewd comments and I asked him to cut it out he was clearly that it was making people uncomfortable. Then he said... something about you so I kind of went off on him which made him punch me. I think he might have been drunk."

Kay sighed as she lightly pressed the cold pack against his bruised cheek, "That was really stupid Cameron."

"Yeah, well... for you, it was worth it." Cameron then smirked, "By the way, I need to ask about the dress. If I remember correctly, you were wearing a t-shirt and jeans."

"I forgot I was still wearing this." She shook her head, "Penelope came up with the idea for the bride and bridesmaids to wear more comfortable dresses for the reception."

"Wait, am I supposed to see you wearing that before the wedding?" He joked earning him a light slap on the chest.

"Very funny."

"You do look beautiful."

Kay tried to hide her smile, "Yeah right."

"I'm serious. Besides, this dress makes you look less like Princess Bubbleyum's lemon-scented sister."

Kay chuckled, "You're an idiot."

He shrugged, "I'm your idiot."

She smiled taking the ice pack off his face, "I guess you are."

He smirked, "Can this idiot get a kiss to feel better?"

She laughed, "A kiss?"

"Well, I am in pain after all."

She smirked back, "You've had worse." Cameron pouted making Kay stifle a laugh, "Oh, alright... you big baby." She cupped his face and placed a feather-light kiss on his nose.

He smiled, "Not exactly what I had in mind but I'll take it."

She rolled her eyes and was about to lean in again when just then, someone knocked on the door. Kay went up to answer, "Nana?"

Her grandmother was holding a white box, "Hi Little Lady, the girls told me you left your clothes behind in Tiffany's room when I went to check up on you all." She noticed Cameron sitting on the bed, "Oh, hello Cam."

He waved, "Grandma Daniels."

"What happened to your face?"

"Uh..."

"Pierson was being an ass." Kay said bluntly.

"Oh dear. You know, I never liked that boy, nothing like his sister." The old woman said, handing her granddaughter the box, "Are you alright?" She asked Cameron.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No need to worry. Hopefully, it's a good thing that _I'm_ not the one getting married otherwise I'd be worried about the bruise not healing in time." He joked

"Well, feel better dear. Take care of each other."

"We will Nana. You sure you don't want to stay for coffee or something?"

"Oh no, I'm off to take a nap and coffee will just keep me awake." Kay's grandmother smirked, "I'll let you two get back to business."

Kay felt her face flush, "Nana! We weren't doing anything!"

"Kay, you are a grown woman. You don't need my permission to be intimate with your man."

"We weren't being intimate."

"Yet." Cameron spoke up.

"Cameron." She shook her head, "Not helping."

Grandma Daniels laughed as she walked away, "I'll see you two later".

Kay shook her head at her grandmother's antics, "Bye Nana."

When Kay closed the door and turned around, Cam spoke up, "Did I ever say how cool I think your grandma is?"

Kay chuckled, placing the box on her suitcase, "She's... something." She took her clothes out of the box and headed to the bathroom. She soon came back out wearing her blue shirt and jeans, "Want some coffee?"

"Would love some." He replied, "Could you add some cinnamon?"

"Cinnamon?" She asked as she readied the pot, "You like cinnamon now?"

Cameron shrugged, "It's grown on me."

She smirked, rolling her eyes as she waited for the coffee pot. Cameron got up from the bed, walked over to Kay, wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Cam?"

"Sorry, it's just that... it's nice to have these quiet moments."

She gave a small smile, "It is..."She turned around in his arms and rested her forehead against his, "It really is." She lifted her hands and cupped his neck, "Thank you for coming with me."

Cameron smiled, "Thank you for inviting me. I feel like I've gotten to learn more about you and well..." He leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against hers before pulling back, "I get to do that now."

Kay grinned, "And I..." She pulled him in, giving him a deep kiss as she ran her fingers through his hair causing him to give a slight moan before she pulled back, "I can do that."

"You're amazing Kay."

"So I've been told"

The coffee pot dinged and Kay playfully pushed Cameron to the side, "Really?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to accidently spill coffee on you." She smiled innocently.

Cam rolled his eyes as he sat at the foot of the bed, "Kay?"

"Hmm?"

"Want to finally go try the burgers at the pub here for dinner? Unless you had a big lunch."

Kay thought for a moment, "I actually didn't have lunch, was busy with the girls." She said bringing the coffees over and sitting next to him.

"Early dinner then?" He said taking a sip of the hot drink.

"It's a date." Kay smiled.

"Unofficial date."

Kay rolled her eyes, "Why is this so important to you?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"You deserve the best." He stated. He noticed Kay giving him a smile and a loving look in her eyes, "What is it?"

She took his hand in hers, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Cameron gave a nervous chuckle, "W-what are you talking about?"

"Cameron, I-I..."

"Yes?" He felt her grip on his hand loosen for a moment.

"I-I'm just... glad to have you in my life." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Kay... I have to be honest with you" He said.

She took his mug and placed both on the table before coming back to sit on the bed, "What is it?"

"Kay... I know you deserve the best and I sure as hell intend to try and give you that because-"

She took his hands, "Cameron. You don't need to prove anything to me." She leaned in and kissed him.

Cameron's eyes closed as Kay let her lips linger on his for a few moments, "I love it when you do that."

She smiled, "Come on, let's go have that early dinner date."

"Let's go." He said taking her hand as they headed out the room. As they walked to the pub, Cameron wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

When they got to the pub, they ordered their burgers and fries along with beers from the local brewery. As they waited for their food, Stephanie walked over to them, "Hey guys."

"Oh Stephanie. How are you?" Kay smiled.

"I'm great, just needed to take a walk and I'm getting some dinner for me and James to eat in our room." The pregnant woman smirked, "I saw what you did to Pierson."

"O-oh, about that-"

"Thank you for doing that!"

Kay became confused, "What?"

"That moron needed to be taken down a peg or two." Stephanie laughed.

"Stephanie, I like the way you think." Cameron said taking a sip of his beer.

"Number Eight! Two burgers, fries and onions!" The man behind the counter called out.

"Oh, that's me." Stephanie said, "Have a nice evening guys!"

Kay chuckled, "Bye Steph." A few minutes later, their orders were brought to their table and they started eating and talking. They never seemed to run out of things to talk about. All of a sudden, Cameron stole one of Kay's fries, "Hey!"

Cameron smirked, "You want it back?" He placed the fry between his teeth, "Come and get it." Kay rolled her eyes and ripped half of the fry, taking it back. Cameron pouted, eating his half of the fry, "In hindsight that was a flawed concept."

Kay smirked, "It was cute that you tried" Popping the fry into her mouth.

They soon finished their meal; they headed back to their room and decided to watch a laughed as Cameron made his comments, "Oh come on, how does she not know who Sophie's father is at this point?"

"Well, you do you think it is?"

"I'd say Bill, just because it's less obvious than Sam or Harry. You?"

"Personally, I think it's Harry... but then again, I do have a bias for Colin Firth."

Cameron raised an eyebrow, "Firth? Really?"

"What can I say? I was a fan of the original Mr Darcy."

The movie soon ended and Cameron was still making comments about not knowing who Sophie's father is, "We should probably get ready for bed." Kay got dressed for bed as Cameron went to brush his teeth, when he came out, he saw Kay pull her hair out of her ponytail and became mesmerized.

"What?" She asked.

Cameron shook his head and cleared his throat, "N-nothing."

They both climbed into bed and lay down, facing each other, "Good night Cameron." Kay said as she closed her eyes.

Cameron smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on hers, "Good night Kay" She wrapped her arms around him as she tiredly snuggled into his chest. When he knew she was asleep, he whispered, "I love you." She didn't hear him but she smiled in her sleep as Cameron held her a little tighter, thankful for whatever higher power brought Kay into his life and that she chose him.

 **Okay! After this, the wedding stuff is gonna get into full swing and it's gonna be... interesting to say the least. Hope you guys liked this chapter, I know it was kind of filler but that's because a whole LOT is gonna be happening soon so stay tuned for that!**

 **Please tell me your thoughts, I love hearing what you guys think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _Day Six, two days before the wedding [Morning]_

Cameron's eyes blinked open when he heard the sound of the coffee pot ding. He lifted his head and realized he was snuggling with a pillow. He looked over to the coffee machine and saw Kay pouring a mug of coffee. When she turned around, she noticed he had woken up, "Good morning Cameron."

"Morning." Cameron blinked again as he noticed something about Kay's appearance. She was wearing glasses, "Kay?"

"Hmm?" She replied as she took another mug to pour him a cup.

He smiled, "Looking good."

She realized she was wearing her glasses, "Oh!" She quickly took them off and put them down on the table.

He sat up, "No, no, y-you look cute."

Kay raised an eyebrow, "Cute?"

"Yeah... plus I'd feel more comfortable with you handling hot coffee if you had your 20/20 vision." He joked.

She let out a chuckle, "Point taken." She put her glasses back on, picked up the mugs, walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

She handed him the mug, "Thank you." He said, taking the mug from her. He took a sip of the hot drink, "When did you wake up?"

"About... forty minutes ago." She said, taking a drink of her coffee, "I tried waking you up but you were sound asleep."

"How long was I-"

"Cuddling the pillow?"

Cameron let out laugh, "Yeah."

"Not long."

"Oh, okay." He was about to take another sip of coffee when he paused, "You didn't... take any pictures, did you?"

Kay was silent, "...No..." She continued to drink her coffee and avoided eye contact.

"Kay..." She stifled a laugh. Cam put his coffee mug on the bedside table, "Agent Daniels, are you lying to me?"

"Pff, no." She smiled still avoiding his eyes.

"Okay, now I know you're lying." He smirked.

Kay finally met his eyes, "What? No I'm not."

"Really because in all the time I've known you, you never once said _pff_."

Kay put her coffee on the bedside table. She smirked, "Well... I might have."

"I knew it!"

Cameron then eyed Kay's phone on the bedside table. Kay saw the spark of mischief in his eye and grabbed her phone before he had the chance, "Oh no you don't."

Cameron leaned in towards her, "I have other ways of getting you to hand it over."

Kay raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Oh yes. You have your methods..." He gently brushed her hair behind her ear making her shiver slightly and placed a feather-light kiss on her cheek, "And I have mine."

Kay smirked, "Joke's on you, I already sent the picture to Dina."

Cameron blinked, "What? Why?"

She shrugged "Because Dina and I are friends."

Cameron playfully pouted, "Well, I can see where your loyalties lie."

"Oh, stop being a baby. The photo was cute."

Cameron raised an eyebrow, "Cute?"

Kay laughed as she put her phone back on the table as well as her glasses, "Yeah." She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek which made him smile involuntarily, "You're not upset are you?"

"No... but um..." He leaned in so close that their lips were only inches apart, "I realize that I have not kissed you good morning yet."

"Is that really necessary?" She teased, bringing her face closer that their lips were brushing against each other.

"You tell me. I do believe some payback is in order." Cameron whispered, half-joking. Kay rolled her eyes before closing the space between them. Cameron's arms wrapped around her as Kay's hands moved to cup his neck as she deepened the kiss and pushed him back on the bed. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other, "Hi." He smiled.

Kay smiled as she stroked his cheeks with her thumbs, "Hi."

"Not gonna lie... I wish we didn't have to do anything today."

She chuckled, "Me too."

He carefully moved so that he and Kay were both lying down and facing each other again, "Should we be meeting up with everyone?"

Kay smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Who said we were done?"

Cameron raised his eyebrows as an amused smile graced his face, "Oh, we weren't?"

Kay pulled him by his shirt, "Not even close."

"Well then, my apologies" He smirked.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"That I can do." Cameron said as his hands cupped her face and he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Kay ran a hand through his messy hair, making him moan softly. He pulled back for a moment and they gave each other soft smiles before he began to pepper soft kisses on her jaw as the kisses started trail down her jaw to her neck. Just then someone knocked on the door. They both looked at each other with confusion, "Expecting someone?"

Kay shook her head, "No..."

The door was knocked again, "Kadence, open up, I need to speak to you."

"Oh God, it's my mother!" Kay said as she sat up, "Just a minute." She called out. She quickly pushed Cameron off her and put her glasses back on and got up.

Cameron got up as well, "Everything okay?" He asked.

Kay shook her head, "I honestly have no idea. I made it pretty clear that I didn't really want to talk to either of them." She went and opened the door, "Morning Mom."

"Kadence." She nodded, "I see that Cameron's here as well."

Cameron gave a smile and a little wave, "Good morning Mrs Daniels." All he was met with was a glare. He cleared his throat, "I'm uh... gonna go take shower."

Kay shook her head, "No problem, my mom and I will be right outside if you need me." Kay said as she went out the door, keeping it cracked behind her.

"You're not going to let me in?"

"Cameron and I just woke up." She said crossing her arms.

"That explains why you're still in your pajamas at this hour."

"So we slept in."

"And you look flushed. Why are you flushed?"

Kay didn't know how to respond. She was a grown woman but she couldn't exactly tell her mother that she had been in the middle of... an unspoken conversation with Cameron, "What do you want Mom?"

"You weren't about to-"

"What do you want Mom?" Kay interrupted, not wanting to deal with her mother.

"Well, I wanted to speak with you about your..."

Kay became confused, "My...?"

"Your date."

"What about Cameron?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Kadence, I am your mother, I just want what's best for you and this man doesn't seem like it."

Kay scoffed, "Look, if you came here to insult Cam-"

"I just came to ask you why on earth you would choose to be with someone like him."

Kay scoffed again, "I cannot believe this, have you not been listening to anything I've said these past two days?"

"I mean, he's not like any of the men you've been with before."

Kay rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's probably a good thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you noticed one major thing? It didn't last with any of the other men. Maybe Cameron being different is a good thing. I-I really think that what we have could last."

"Why couldn't it have lasted with Isaac? He was a good man."

Kay sighed, "He was a good man and still is but... there was always going to be secrets between us and I didn't want to live that kind of life knowing that he'd always be hiding something from me. Besides when I saw him again a few months ago, I did try again, at Cameron's suggestion I might add but... Isaac just felt like moving backwards, and I'd rather focus on the future."

Her mother raised a judgemental eyebrow, "And you think that this... magician could be your future?"

"I'd like to hope. I think we're good together."

"How do you know he won't lie to you? Hide things from you?"

She looked her mother straight in the eyes, "Because that's not who he is. He's been an honest and sincere man with me since the day we met"

"I just think you're making a mistake, wasting your time with him."

Kay felt her anger rise but kept her emotions at bay, "I-I think this conversation is over." She said putting her hand on the handle of the door.

"Wait a minute. We are not done talking young lady." Serena said sternly

"Yes we are... in fact... we're just... we're done." Kay said.

"Wait. I am your _mother_."

Kay was silent for a moment, "...I don't care." With that, she walked back into the room and she slammed the door behind her. She shook her head with frustration as she picked up a dark green blouse along with her jeans from her suitcase.

Just then, Cameron walked out of the bathroom wearing jeans, a plain black t-shirt and a towel over his shoulders and his hair was still wet. He noticed she was tense; he walked over to her, "Hey..." He carefully placed a hand on her shoulder, thankful that she didn't recoil, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing... it's just... nothing I do is ever going to be enough for them. Especially my mother, my father's just... indifferent about everything."

Cameron chuckled, "I think I can relate."

Kay let out a chuckle, "Oh my god, you're right." Cameron smirked as he pulled her into a tight hug, "Oh, God, we're both kind of a mess."

"Well, maybe we can help clean each other up." Kay pulled back and gave him a look, "That was meant to be sweet but came off dirtier than I had intended."

Kay laughed, feeling a little lighter, "Cameron... thank you."

He smiled, "For what?"

"For making me laugh." She put her clothes down, cupped his face and gave him a grateful smile, "For being you."

"Well, I am pretty great." He joked. Kay rolled her eyes and he took hold of her waist, "But I think you're pretty amazing."

Kay smiled as she leaned in a gentle kiss on his lips, "I'm glad to have you in my life." She said without thinking.

Cameron grinned as he pulled her in for another kiss. It took everything he had not to pull her onto the bed with him but he didn't want to push her. When they pulled apart, "I'm glad to have you in my life too."

She patted his chest, "Well, I'm going to go take a shower then if you want, we could get a late breakfast?" She asked, placing her glasses on the coffee table.

"Sounds good" He smiled then joked, "Sure you don't need any company?" Kay raised her eyebrows, walked over to the bed and threw a pillow at his face, "I deserved that."

Kay laughed as she went into the bathroom. About an hour later, she and Cameron headed out the door. As they reached the elevator, they heard Kay's grandmother call out, "Hello you two."

"Hi Nana." Kay smiled.

"Hey Grandma Daniels" Cam nodded.

"You two woke up late." Cam and Kay looked at each other but before they could say anything, "Saving energy for the bachelor and bachelorette parties aren't you?"

"Yes, that's exactly it." Kay lied. Truthfully, she had almost forgotten about the bachelor and bachelorette parties.

Cameron played along as the elevator door dinged and opened up, "Oh yeah. I have a feeling things might get a little crazy."

The three of them went inside the elevator, "So Kay... I ran into your mother a few minutes ago."

Kay's breath hitched, "You did?"

"Yes, she told me what you said to her." Cameron subtly took Kay's hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "I have to say, I didn't expect it but... I'm glad you did."

Kay raised an eyebrow, "You are?"

"Yes, your parents could really stand to be taken down a peg or two and starting with your mother was a good choice."

Kay shook her head, "It just kind of happened. I'm a grown woman; I shouldn't be caring so much about what my parents like."

Her grandmother nodded. She was silent for a moment before she asked, "So in all seriousness, can I be expecting some great-grandbabies?"

"Nana!"

Cameron smirked, "Not yet."

"Cameron!" Kay exclaimed shaking her head.

"I'm an old woman with a dream Little Lady." Grandma Daniels said as Kay became very flushed for a very different reason as the elevator doors closed.

 **So Grandma Daniels REALLY wants some great-grandkids. How long do you think she should wait?**

 **Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter but not much was going on during the morning so... yeah. Hope you guys liked and let me know what you thought, what your favourite part of the chapter was, stuff like that, stay tuned for the Afternoon/Bachelorette Party chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _Day Six, two days before the wedding [Afternoon/Bachelorette Party]_

Cameron and Kay ended up having a light brunch with Kay's grandmother and while Kay had managed to stir the conversation away from great-grandchildren but it didn't stop Cameron from getting the embarrassing childhood stories he had hoped for, "So she used to dance around in pink tutu?"

Kay's grandmother nodded, "God help you if you tried to separate that four-year-old from her tutu."

Cameron laughed, "That I would pay to see."

Kay rolled her eyes, "So I liked ballet as a kid."

"Little Lady, _I_ like ballet, you were on a whole other level." Grandma Daniels stated.

"Could we please change the subject?" Kay asked, desperately wanting to talk about something else.

"So Grandma Daniels? How did you meet Kay's grandfather?" Cameron asked. He wanted to ask more questions about Kay's childhood but figured that he'd eventually learn everything about her so there was no rush.

Grandma Daniels gave a nostalgic smile, "We met when we were fifteen. At the time, I thought he was a little too goofy if I'm being honest."

Kay and Cameron both smiled. "You always said that Grandpa made you laugh." Kay said.

"He did..." She chuckled, "I remember when he asked me out on our first date, he was a stuttering mess that I think I ended up asking him."

Cameron chuckled, "I'm guessing he had it bad for you."

Grandma Daniels pretended to bounce the curls in updo, "Well, can you blame him?" She gave a sad smile, "He was a good man... "

"Grandpa passed away in his sleep when I was eight..." Kay explained, "I remember that he was... like this big cuddly teddy bear. Always had a smile ready for you." She smiled fondly.

"I'm sorry." Was all Cameron could say.

"Despite the unpleasant surprise when I woke up the next morning... I think that's the best way we could have said goodbye. I remember that we got into bed, we told each other about our day, he kissed me and then we went to sleep in each other's arms." She gave a sad smile, "He hated hospitals... I'm glad he didn't die in one."

Kay gave her grandmother a sad smile, "Nana..."

She shook her head "He and I were together for forty-seven years and married for forty-two. We had four beautiful children. He was my best friend and I'm... just happy that he was a part of my life. I remember that we he proposed to me, it was really out of the blue because he didn't even have a ring ready."

Kay raised her eyebrows, "He didn't?" She had never heard this story before.

Her grandmother shook her head, "No. We were at an amusement park for my twentieth birthday and he had gotten down on one knee with a plastic rose and gave a long speech about how the day his love for me dies is the day the rose wilts... I still have that rose next to his picture on my nightstand."

"That's..." Normally Kay would find something like that so cheesy but... she couldn't help but find this story simply sweet, "That's so sweet."

Cameron gave a smile, "He sounds like an amazing man."

"He was..." The old woman waved her hand, "But enough about me. Let's talk about you two."

"U-us?" Kay asked.

"Yes. I must know... How did it start?"

Cameron and Kay both looked at each other, unsure how to respond. Kay wasn't sure if her grandmother had picked up on the fact they had been faking it the first few days. Cameron hesitated, "You know... I'm not sure. It just kinda happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... we were just hanging out, having fun and I don't know what it was but..." Cameron said as he took Kay's hand in his, "I just remember that Kay was smiling and I realized that I wanted to be a part of her life, more than I already was. I wanted something real and I wanted it with Kay so I... I took a chance and I kissed her."

Kay just looked at him with loving eyes as he spilled his guts, "And then I almost ran away."

He smiled at her, "But for some strange reason, you seem to feel the same about me."

Grandma Daniels looked on as Kay and Cameron smiled at each other. She had seen that look on Cameron's face before; it was the look her own husband had given her every day for almost fifty years. However it was the look on Kay's face that made the old woman glad, that her granddaughter was letting herself be happy again. She had spent so long mourning over her sister and letting her death haunt her, she hadn't been willing to let herself be joyful. Whatever Cameron did, he made her granddaughter happy again and for that she would approve of them getting _married_ tomorrow if they wanted to. She cleared her throat, "So Cameron, you mentioned you had a brother?"

Kay wasn't sure if Cam was willing to talk about Jonathan, "Uh Nana-"

Cameron squeezed her hand, "It's fine. And yeah, I do have a brother, twin brother actually, his name is Jonathan."

The old woman raised an eyebrow, "So God saw what a handsome fellow he created and made a second one... I approve."

Cameron let out a laugh and scratched the back of his head, "Well, I am actually the younger twin but I like your thinking."

Kay rolled her eyes, "Don't get so cocky."

"Hey, if God didn't make two of us-"

"Then maybe I'd actually get some sleep."

There was a second of silence before Cameron spoke again, smirking, "You realize how that sounded right?"

Kay nodded as she grimaced, "Fully aware."

"Tell me about Jonathan." Kay's grandmother asked.

"Well, we... uh, drifted apart a few months ago back" Cameron said referring to when Jonathan switched places with him, "But then a few weeks later, he... helped us with a case we had thought had gone cold and we kind of made amends after that."

"What is he doing now?"

Cameron smiled, "Doing something he's wanted to do since we were kids, he's seeing the world on his own terms. We still talk on the phone every once in a while."

"When is he coming back?"

Cameron was silent for a moment. Kay squeezed his hand in reassurance, "I... I don't know. You know for the first time in his life, Johnny's doing what he wants where he doesn't have to answer to anyone but... he's happy." He smiled, "When we talk, I can hear it in his voice. He's happy."

Grandma Daniels smiled, "You two seem very close."

Cameron chuckled, "You don't know the half of it."

The three of them continued to talk for a few more hours before Kay checked the time and realized that they would be late for the bachelor and bachelorette parties if they stayed longer. "Sorry Nana." Kay said, "But we shouldn't be late for Tiffany and Harris."

Grandma Daniels smiled, "Of course. The less Tiffany is stressed before her big day, the better."

Kay went over and kissed her grandmother's cheek, "I'll see you later Nana."

Her grandmother smiled, "See you two later. Try to stay out of trouble." She joked.

The two of them went back to their room to get ready, Cameron took out his card key, "Your grandmother is pretty damn cool. I can see where you get it from."

Kay raised an eyebrow, "My damn coolness?"

Cameron nodded and smirked, "Yes. Your damn coolness." He opened the door, "So you said we have about an hour before we're supposed to meet the others in the lobby, right?"

Kay nodded as she checked her phone, "Yeah."

"Want some coffee?"

"Please. We're probably going to need it."

Cameron smiled, "Coming right up." He motioned for Kay to sit down as he prepared the coffee, "So, do you mind if I ask what your mom wanted to talk about this morning?"

Kay didn't want to tell him that her mother didn't approve of him, "It was nothing, she was just... giving me an opinion that I didn't really ask for."

"What was it?"

She hesitated, "She said that I needed to lose weight." She lied.

Cameron chuckled, "Nice try Kay but you're gonna have to tell me something I could actually believe. You know, she worried about you being an FBI agent, she doesn't approve of me, something I could buy." Cameron walked over to the table with the coffee mugs in hand noticed Kay's expression, "She... doesn't approve of me does she?"

Kay shook her head, "I'm sorry... I don't know why I lied. I just..."

"Hey, it's okay, I don't blame you. I was the one who asked." He sat down next to her, talking a sip of his coffee. He smiled at her and she smiled back. What was weird was that even sitting in silence, it didn't bring an air of awkwardness but of course, Cam couldn't stay silent for very long, "Kay?"

"Hmm?"

"When... when did you know?"

She gave him a confused look, "Know?"

"When did you realize... you had feelings for me?"

"I have feelings for you?" She joked, taking a sip of her coffee.

Cam rolled his eyes but smiled, "I'm serious Kay."

She looked down at her coffee then back at him, "I'm not sure..." Cameron was confused but waited for her to explain, "I starting questioning it after the... incident at the auction house but I was also so mad at you that I didn't really consider it."

"I remember. You had every right to be upset."

Kay shook her head, "No, I know that the decisions you made weren't entirely on you." She took a deep breath, "But I realized that I had genuine feelings for you when... when you got shot."

"When you were out with Isaac?"

She nodded, "When you got shot... for a second, I got really scared."

"But you're scary all the time."

"Cameron..."

"I'm sorry."

"I was just... really relieved that you were wearing that vest." She smiled at him, "And now I know that you started having feelings for me around the same time." She took another drink of her coffee. Cameron smiled at her, "What is it?"

He didn't anything, instead he leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, "Nothing, I'm just glad I came here." Kay gave him a curious look, "How much longer do you think we would have avoided telling each other?"

Kay chuckled, "I guess we won't know now will we?"

"Thank God!" He exclaimed, kissing her again. She smiled into kiss and raised her hand to cup his neck. When they pulled away, Cameron smiled, "We should... probably get ready."

"We should." Kay nodded, finishing her coffee and getting up from her seat.

"Any specific requests made by Tiffany on what you should wear?"

Kay nodded, "Oh yes." She pulled out a pink t-shirt from her suitcase and held it up in front of her. On the t-shirt were a heart and the words 'Tiffany + Harris 4ever'written on it in gold, "She wants all the bridesmaids to wear this during the bachelorette party." Cameron was silent, "Cam?"

Cameron just looked at her with wide eyes, "Please, can I get a picture of you wearing that? Please."

Kay laughed raising an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because no-one will believe me otherwise."

"Hmm." She smirked, "I don't think so."

Cameron pouted, "Aw, come on."

"Well, maybe, ask me again afterwards."

Cameron raised an eyebrow, "You're just giving me false hope, aren't you?"

She smiled innocently, "Maybe..."

"I'll take it." He said, finishing his coffee. Kay then changed her shirt as Cameron changed his to a comfortable button-up. When they got to the lobby, there was a sign telling the groomsmen to go to the bar and the bridesmaids to head to the ballroom, "I guess I will see you later." He kissed her cheek before they parted ways.

Kay made her way to the ballroom and when she got there, she was greeted by Stephanie, "Hi Kay!" The pregnant blonde exclaimed.

She smiled, "Hi Stephanie, so what on the agenda for tonight?"

"Drinks, food, and some drinking games which I will be monitoring because I unfortunately cannot drink."

"Really? That's it?"

"Well, Tiffany and Harris both agreed that they didn't want strippers or anything."

"Thank goodness for that."

As Kay and Stephanie entered, Kay was hug-attacked by Tiffany, "You came!"

Kay let out a laugh, "Of course I did. I'm surprised that you've kept it so low-key."

"I want boys to be surprised that this ride is closed."

"Of course you did."

"Come on, come on, come on!" Tiffany dragged Kay over to the semi-circle she and the bridesmaids had made, "We are about to play Truth or Drink."

Kay furrowed her brows, "Truth or... Drink?"

"It's this game we invented in collage." Morgan said.

"The rules are kinda like Truth or Dare but with a twist." Octavia explained, "If you choose Truth, you have to answer a question truthfully."

"Of course" Kay nodded.

"But if you don't want to answer the question, you gotta take a shot."

"And now you see why someone has to stay sober." Stephanie joked as she sat down on a chair.

"Okay!" Tiffany clapped her hands, "Who will be my first victim?" She looked around the semi-circle before deciding, "Kay!"

Kay's eyes widened, "Wha-me?"

Tiffany nodded, "Were you the one who rearranged my porcelain unicorn collection so that they were organized by colour instead of by size during the family reunion of '03?"

Kay shook her head, "No, that was Hillary... but I didn't stop her."

"I knew it!"

"Kay!" Hillary exclaimed with a grin.

Kay shrugged, "Sorry Hilly but I had to tell the truth."

"Okay, Kay. Now it's your turn." Tiffany said.

"Hmm... Hilly. "

Hillary raised an eyebrow, "Lay it on me Cuz."

"Did you accept to go study in Italy on the prospect on finding an Italian husband which I know for a fact is your type of man?"

Hillary didn't say anything for a moment then downed a shot of vodka, "I have the right to remain silent." They all laughed as the night continued on with this lighthearted fun. As the time neared midnight, everyone slowly started to leave but Kay was last to go as Tiffany got so drunk that she had to help Stephanie take Tiffany back to the bridal suite.

When they put Tiffany to bed, she said her good nights to Stephanie, and she headed back to her room. when she went inside she say Cameron sitting up on the bed attempting to fiddle with his cards but he couldn't keep his hands steady so the cards were spilling out of the deck. He was clearly way more drunk than she was, "Cameron?"

"Hey! It's..." he paused for a moment, "Hold on, I got this... it's Kay! My favourite person."

"Cameron..." She walked over to him, taking his cards out of his hands before he spilled any more of them, "Are you drunk?"

"Pff... no..." He grinned, "Okay, maybe a little."

She sat down next to him on the bed, "How many drinks did you have?"

"Eleven...teen..." He looked at her with an intense gaze, "You're really beautiful."

"You _are_ very drunk."

"You're not just beautiful..." He slurred with a drunken smile, "You're pretty too."

Kay chuckled as she helped him lay down, "I think those are synonyms Cam."

"No, cinnamon's what you like in your coffee."

"No, it-" Kay was too tired and quite frankly, a little too drunk to explain to him why she wasn't talking about cinnamon, "It's nothing." As Cameron lay down, Kay smiled at him and put his cards aside, "Now get some sleep."

Cameron lightly gripped her hand and looked at her with sad puppy eyes, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to change into my pajamas."

Cam nodded in relief as he let go, "Oh... okay." As Kay walked away, "I'll be here... not that I'm gonna go anywhere else but I'll be here." Kay got ready for bed and soon came back to lie down in bed. Cameron gave a lazy smile, "Hey... you came back."

Kay gave him a tired smile, "Where would I have gone?"

He shrugged, "I don't know..." Kay moved in a little closer and ran a hand through his hair. Cam closed his eyes, "That feels nice..."

"How was the bachelor party?" She asked as she slowly ran her fingers through his messy hair.

"Fun... even if Stupidhead was there."

Kay chuckled, "You mean Pierson?"

"Yeah, Stupidhead. That's my new name for him." Cameron lifted his arm and used it to pulled Kay closer to him.

Kay just smiled, she was too drunk to feel embarrassed by his acts of affection right now, "I like it..." She brought her hand down and rested it on his neck as he rested her forehead against his, "Cameron, I..."

"I don't deserve you..." She heard him whisper.

"What?"

"I don't know why you chose me..." He muttered as he pulled her even closer, "You deserve so much better than me... everyone thinks so..."

"Cameron..."

"B-but I want to be selfish... I don't wanna let you go..." Cameron really had no idea he was saying these things out loud, "Only way I'd do that is... if you tell me to..." His words trailed off as he fell asleep.

Kay closed her eyes and gently pressed her lips against his, "I'm not going anywhere Cam..." She stroked his cheek, "I don't know why you don't realize this yet but you're perfect for me..." She felt Cam's arms tighten around her. She adjusted her head to lie comfortably on her pillow as she continued to gently stroke his cheek as Cameron stayed in his deep sleep. Kay was scared to tell him how she really felt about him but with Cameron asleep and her blood alcohol levels higher than normal, she didn't feel so scared, "I love you Cam..." She whispered before she fell asleep too, unaware of the smile that formed on Cameron's sleeping face.

 **Oh boy! That took longer than I thought! Only one more day left now until the day of the wedding which means... 5-6 chapters left, I think... my math's not great so I could be wrong. Will Cameron and Kay tell each other how they really feel? Will Cam be able to take Kay out on that official date he promised her? Will they finally get lucky? Interpret the word "lucky" as you will. Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any feedback at all, I'd love to hear it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _Day Seven, the day before the wedding [Morning]_

When Cameron opened his eyes, his head was pounding and he wasn't quite sure how and when he had even gotten back to the room. When his eyes focused, he saw that Kay was still asleep, her face very close to his, her hand gently resting on his neck and his arm slung around her in a loose grip. He panicked for a moment then looked down and noticed that he and Kay were both fully clothed which was a relief to him because it meant he hadn't tried to do anything stupid when he was drunk. Now he was just hung-over... like, _really_ hung-over. He moved in a little closer, tightening his grip on Kay's waist slightly and gently pressed his lips against her forehead. He honestly wasn't sure how he was going to go back to sleeping without her when they would leave in a couple of days. He had grown far too fond of waking up next to her and... it kind of scared him. Kay stirred as her eyes blinked open, "Morning." Cameron whispered hoarsely.

Kay gave him a lazy smile, "Hi..." She grimaced, removing her hand from his neck and placing it on her head, she groaned, "Oh God... my head."

"Hangover?"

"I hope so because if this pain isn't from a hangover, life's not worth living."

"I know what you mean." Cameron chuckled but then immediately placing a hand on his own forehead, "Oh God, how drunk was I?"

She chuckled, "Pretty drunk, couldn't even hold your cards steady."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Damn." He laughed but then regretted it as it pained his head, "That's must have hilarious."

"It was." Kay turned her head to look at Cameron who was still staring up at the ceiling, she noticed that his face had bruised a tad from where Pierson had punched him, "So you don't remember anything from last night?"

"I remember Harris saying that it was an open bar and... that's about it." He said turning his head to look at her.

Kay laughed, "Thank God you were able to find your way back to the room."

"I know right?" He joked. They just looked into each other's eyes for a few moments. Cameron loved being with Kay and he really did not want to screw this up, she meant too much to him, "Kay?"

"Yeah?"

"I... Do you want some coffee?"

Kay raised her eyebrow, she could tell that Cameron was going to say something else but she didn't push it. She gently stroked his cheek, "You know what? You've been making the coffee most of the time, let me do it."

"No, it's-"

"Also, you are a lot more hung over than I am." She said, sitting up, "It's no problem."

Cameron rubbed his temples as his headache didn't cease, "You know what, it's probably for the best." Kay laughed as she got up and started making coffee. Cameron grunted as he sat up on the bed and ran a hand through his bed head, "Tonight's the rehearsal dinner isn't it?"

Kay nodded as she turned on the coffee pot, "Yeah, and tomorrow's the wedding. I'll be surprised if nothing goes wrong."

Cam chuckled, "Why would you say that?"

"It's the curse of weddings." She joked, taking out her hairbrush as she waited for the coffee to brew, "No matter how well things seem to be going..." She brushed her hair, getting a tangle out, "Something always goes wrong." Kay put her hairbrush away as the coffee pot dinged. When she went to pick it up, her hand lost its grip for a moment causing her to grab the side of the pot with her other hand to put it back down, burning her hand slightly, "Ah!"

Cameron quickly got out of bed, ignoring his pained head and went over to her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just burned myself a little." She said grasping her hand.

"You should probably get some cold water on that right away" Cameron gently took her hand and led her to the bathroom where he turned on the cold water in the sink.

As Kay felt the chilled water spill on her hand, she sighed in relief, "That does feel better."

"You know, as a magician, I have dealt with my fair share of burns."

"I am shocked." Kay joked. She noticed Cameron gently rubbing her wrist with his thumb as he kept his tender grip on her arm to make sure the burn didn't get too bad, she smiled, "What kinds of burns have you dealt with? I'm guessing something worse than a simple coffee burn."

Cameron laughed, forgetting his massive headache, "Yeah, I remember there was one trick that involved throwing a stick of fire like a baton... let's just say I wore long sleeves for a little while." Kay chuckled as she turned off the water and Cam realized he was still holding onto her wrist. She turned and placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled, "What was that for?"

"For being you." She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Cameron quickly responded by placing one hand on her waist and used the other to run his hand through her hair and rest on the back of her head, pulling her in for a deeper kiss.

Kay wrapped her arms around his neck, Cameron ignoring her cold hand as he pressed her against the sink. Before things went too far, Cam smirked against her lips, "Kay?" He muttered.

"Hmm?"

"You know what would make this a little better?" He asked between kisses.

"What?"

"If we weren't doing this in the bathroom." Kay snorted when he made that comment, pulling away from him.

She raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh, "Seriously? Now you have standards?"

Cameron scoffed, "Excuse me Agent Daniels, I have always had standards."

She smirked, "Well, now you've ruined the moment." She said, slipping out of his arms and walking back into the room.

"Ruin the moment?" He grinned as he turned on the sink, running his hands under the cold water, "I'll show you that Cameron Black only enhances moments." He muttered mischievously to himself.

Kay went and poured them two mugs of coffee but when she didn't hear Cameron, she put the mugs down on the table, "Cameron?" When she turned around, she couldn't register Cameron being right behind her until he placed his hands on her neck and pulled her in for a kiss making her shriek a little, "Cam, your hands are cold! ...And wet!?"

Cam grinned goofily, "Are they? I didn't notice."

"You're such a dork!" Kay exclaimed with a smile.

"But I'm your dork!" He laughed as she rolled her eyes and pulled him in for another kiss. No matter what they did, they could never seem to get enough of each other. As they refused to cease the intimacy, they slowly moved over back to the bed, "Kay?" He asked pulling away for a moment to catch his breath, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Hmm?"

He ran a hand through her hair, making her lean into his touch, "You deserve better." He said, opening his eyes to look at her, enjoying the close proximity.

Kay opened her eyes to look into his, she shook her head slightly, "You're such an idiot." She grinned before kissing him again and pushing him back onto the mattress, her hands sliding up from his chest to cup his neck.

"You know what?" He muttered into the kiss, "Screw the coffee." He wrapped his arms around her and flipped their positions making Kay laugh. He gently kissed her again, "Hi." Mirroring what had happened the other day.

"Hi." She whispered softly before pulling him back down for another kiss. They both smiled into the kiss as Cam's hands moved to cup her cheeks. She raked a hand through his hair before she grabbed a fistful of his light brown hair and pulled him closer.

Cameron slid his hand from her cheek, ran it through her hair and held the back of her head making Kay moan softly as their lips continued to crash together. He smiled into the kiss which made her smile back.

Kay's hands moved down to grasp the bottom of Cam's shirt, tightly gripping the fabric as she moved it up his torso by an inch before her cell phone rang. Kay grimaced as she reluctantly pulled away from Cam to get her phone, " _Really?_ " She thought to herself. She picked up her phone, "Hello?" She said with a slightly annoyed tone.

" _Kay, it's an emergency!_ " Tiffany's panicked voice came from the other line.

Her expression immediately softened, "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

" _Something's gone wrong! I can't get married like this! I can't even show up for the rehearsal dinner now!_ "

"Hey, it's okay. Just try not to panic; I'll be there right away." Kay tried to reassure her as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

"Kay?" Cameron called out. Kay turned around to look at him; he gave an amused smirk and raised his eyebrows, "You're still in your pajamas."

Kay looked down at her attire, "I will be there in ten minutes" She said into her phone before hanging up. She quickly walked over to her suitcase, pulling out her jeans and a maroon t-shirt she had worn a few days ago, "I'm... uh... just going to-"

"Uh, yeah... sure, I-go ahead." Cameron stuttered as Kay went the bathroom to change. Cameron ran a hand through his hair. Oh God, what was he thinking? He said he would take things slow and well... he wasn't doing a very good job at it. Cameron shook his head; maybe... maybe this was a mistake. He loved Kay but maybe he wasn't good enough for her. He kept letting these negative thoughts cloud his mind so much that he didn't notice Kay coming back out a few minutes later. He didn't even notice when she sat down next to him until she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey." He cracked a smile, "So did the curse of the wedding come to pass?"

Kay nodded, "I think so." She chuckled, "I'm going to see if I can help Tiffany." Before she left, she took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes, "Cameron... you told me that you in this for the long haul, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

Kay gave him a loving smile, "Then please stop doubting yourself."

"I-I'm not-"

"Please stop doubting _us_." Kay said, stroking his cheek, "If I didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't be but Cam... you should know... I-I... I don't want to be with anyone but you." She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Cam raised a hand and gently placed it on her cheek before they parted, "And I don't want to be with anyone but you." He then gave her smile, "You should go help your cousin, I don't think you want to keep her waiting right now."

"I'll see you later." She smiled as she walked out the door.

Cameron got up from the bed, feeling that pounding headache once more and decided that he needed to take a shower... a _very_ cold shower.

When Kay got out of the room, she leaned against the wall for a moment. For goodness sake, she was a grown woman and yet being with Cameron was making her feel like she was teenager with her first boyfriend. Kay shook her head and made her way to Tiffany's room to see what was wrong.

When she got to the bridal suite, she knocked on the door. It opened a smidge, "Kay?" A small voice asked.

"Tiffany, what's wrong?"

"You... you better come in..." Kay walked into the room as Tiffany quickly shut the door behind them. As Kay put her bag down, she noticed Tiffany holding a blanket over her head. The last time Kay had seen her do that, Tiffany had been five and she did it so she could pretend to be Rapunzel.

"Tiff, what's going on?"

Tiffany sighed, "So the plan was to get a perm because my hair needed a little volume in order to match my dress." Kay nodded, "And I got up this morning and got my perm and it looked perfectly fine but..." She pulled the blanket off her head to reveal that her hair had been given a perm but it had now become a little too... big... in all the wrong places and in all the wrong ways, "Then it just changed!" Kay's eyes widened when she saw when she saw her cousin's hair was far less than its usual perfection, "I'm hideous aren't I?"

Kay shook her head, "No, of course not!" She took the blanket from her cousin and placed it aside, "It just needs a little..." She tried to collect all of Tiffany's hair into a ponytail but many strands came out, "Managing." She took her cousin's hand and sat her down by the vanity, "Come on, sit down, I'll just call Penelope and Hillary and see what we can do."

Tiffany grasped her older cousin's wrist, "Please don't, I can't imagine anyone else seeing me like this."

Kay raised a playful eyebrow, "But you're okay with me?"

"You saw me when I went through my video gamer phase... I have no secrets from you."

Kay chuckled, "Fair point but I think they'll be able to help, especially Hillary, she always been good with hair."

Tiffany sighed, "Okay, I trust you. Call them."

Kay called the other two cousins and within a few minutes, they were both in the bridal suite along with Kay and Tiffany. "Okay so clearly, we have our work cut out for us." Hillary said as she tried to smooth out Tiffany's hair with her hands and failing.

Tiffany sighed, "I swear that it wasn't like this when I left the salon this morning."

"Maybe it's just the wedding stress." Hillary pursed her lips as she thought for a moment, "Okay, first thing we need to do is brush this out." They all gave her concerned looks, "I know what you're thinking but trust me. Now Tiff, you said you would want something big for your wedding hair to match the dress, right?"

"Yeah."

"And your veil is big too?" The cousin with wine-coloured hair asked.

"Yes?"

"And you're using a very large tiara, right? Very Americanized summertime Princess Diana look?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I think I have a way to make it ready for tomorrow... if you're willing to do a half updo for the rehearsal."

Tiffany thought for a moment, "Do what you must Hilly."

Hillary looked to her older cousins, "Okay, Penny, Kay, you two brush out her hair while I go get some hair mousse and a lot of bobby pins." It took two hours and several bobby pins later but the three of them had managed to use the big hair to their advantage and had pulled Tiffany's hair to one side using several bobby pins, a large flower clip to hide the bobby pins and a lot of hair mousse to define her curls. Hillary took a deep breath, "And there you go, good as new."

Tiffany gave a watery smile, "Oh my God... thank you guys so much!" Kay, Penelope and Hillary smiled at their cousin. Tiffany wiped away a tear, "I'm serious, I honestly thought my hair was ruined!"

Penelope smiled, "Glad we could help."

"Besides, Harris would want to marry you even if we couldn't have fixed it" Kay said.

Tiffany waved a hand, "You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not, I've seen the way he looks at you. He might not say much but his face says all we need to know that when you walk into a room, you are the only one he sees." Kay gave her little cousin a hug, it finally hitting her that Tiffany was all grown up, "I think it goes without saying that he's got our approval."

"It really does" Penelope agreed as she pulled all her younger cousins in for a hug. Just then Kay's stomach made a very unladylike sound. Penelope giggled, "You okay Kay?"

"Uh, yeah." She chuckled nervously, "I just realized that I haven't really eaten anything yet."

"Wait, didn't you and Cameron have breakfast yet?" Hillary asked.

"I think Cam might have at this point."

"I don't get it, you guys got up pretty early despite our late night out and-" Then it clicked in Tiffany's mind, "When you got here, you looked pretty flushed... were you guys going to..."

Kay furrowed her brows, "Going to...?"

"You know..."

Kay's eyes widened, "No! No! No. No..."

Hillary raised an eyebrow and smirked, "That's a lot of 'no's"

"Hilly, we were just..."

"Just...?"

"Just talking." She wasn't technically lying.

Penelope chuckled, "Yeah, that's how it starts. How do you think Leilani was made?" She joked.

Tiffany rolled her eyes, "Well, let's get you something to eat."

Kay waved her hand, "It's fine, I'm I can get something back in my room, besides, doesn't the wedding rehearsal start in two hours?"

Tiffany's eyes widened, "It does!" She quickly went and pulled out a cream-coloured dress from her closet, "We should get ready!"

"And I should probably go check on my baby, I don't think her dad can handle her for too long" Penelope said as she waved goodbye to her cousins and headed out of the bridal suite.

Hillary shrugged, "I should probably go too, Tiff, there's no dress code is there?"

Tiffany paused, "...Well, I do expect formal clothing."

Hillary smirked, "So that's a no on the leopard print bikini?" Tiffany rolled her eyes and gave her cousin a look, "I'm kidding!" She laughed as she went out, "Leopard print one-piece, I'm classy." Tiffany threw a pillow but Hillary closed the door before it hit her.

Kay chuckled, "Don't worry Tiffany, she's just joking." Tiffany raised an eyebrow, "...I'm pretty sure she's joking." Before Kay got up to leave, she asked her cousin a question, "So how does it feel to know that tomorrow, you're going to be getting married?"

Tiffany sighed, "It just feels so surreal... I mean I am ecstatic that I'm marrying the man I love and adore but I still can't believe it's happening. It feels like Harris proposed just yesterday."

Kay smiled, "I'm glad to see you so happy. I know that _you've_ wanted to get married and have kids since you were twelve."

Tiffany gave her older cousin a smile, "I'm glad to see you happy... and I really am so glad you came."

"Of course I came." Kay said giving her cousin a hug, "I wouldn't miss seeing you get married for the world."

"Thank you Kay. You've always been like a big sister to me."

Kay sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch."

Tiffany gave a watery smile as they let go of each other, "I understand why you did but Kay, you need to know that what happened to Caroline wasn't your fault" Kay hung her head, "You did everything you could... that counts for _something_."

"Yeah, well, Mom and Dad don't see it that way."

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry too much about what Aunt Serena has to say, remember when she told Caroline not to wear that black dress to prom because she said it made her look like a witch?"

Kay chuckled, "And then Caroline fought back by not only wearing the dress to prom but she wore black lace gloves and a witch's hat."

"Aunt Serena was fuming!" She laughed. She grinned, "Although I doubt Caroline would have agreed to be a bridesmaid if she could see the dresses."

"Oh, I don't know, she could always find a positive spin."

" _Caroline_ would have been fuming if I told her to wear one of the dresses, especially the orange one. I mean _I_ like it but she _hated_ orange clothes." Tiffany joked.

Kay clapped her hands together, "Well, I'll leave you to get dressed. I better go tell Cameron that we need to get ready."

Tiffany waved her hand, "Just meet us in the lobby in two hours."

"Will do." She said as she picked up her bag and left the bridal suite. As she headed back to her room, she just took a look around the hotel, it _was_ really nice and even though it had only been a few days, she had gotten very used sharing a room with Cam, his shenanigans aside... actually, he hadn't pulled a whole lot of shenanigans with her. After what happened this morning or... almost happened, she couldn't help but wonder just how deep his feeling for her ran and how deep was his insecurities ran. He had now told her twice that he didn't think he deserved her when really; she didn't think she deserved him. He always made her smile and laugh, even at the most inappropriate times but he... he made her happy, happier than she had felt in a long time. She loved him in all his goofy Cameron-ness. Kay couldn't help but think that once the wedding was over, they would go back home... to their separate homes. What would they do about their relationship then? What would they tell their friends? Would their work dynamic change too much?

When she got back to the room, she found Cameron sitting on the bed, tossing his cards in the air and catching them, still in his pajamas and but his bed head had been brushed out and tamed just a bit. He noticed her having come back to the room and gave her a dimpled grin that made her heart almost leap out of her chest.

Oh damn, taking it slow was not going to easy, was it?

 **Wow! This ended up being longer than I expected!**

 **Okay, now I know what you're going to say but... don't blame me! Blame Tiffany!**

 **Now that that's out of the way, I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I know, I know, Nana wasn't in this chapter but there is reason for that... she wasn't in it. Don't worry Nana's not gonna die! She's too awesome for that!**

 **Also, what's kinda cool is that this chapter happened to end right onto page 100 of the whole story!**

 **Oh gosh! The closer we get to the wedding, the most excited and sad I get because I love writing this story... but I also what to finish it... you can see where I have issues.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you'll let me know what you thought of it. Stay tuned for chapter 15.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 _Day Seven, the day before the wedding [Afternoon/Rehearsal Dinner]_

Cameron got up from the bed when Kay came back in, "Hey." He smiled.

Kay gave a tired smile as she walked over and plopped down on the bed, her legs dangling off the end, "Hi..."

Cameron grinned and took a granola bar from his bedside table, "Hungry?" He asked as he offered the snack.

She gave an appreciative smile. "How'd you know?" She asked, sitting up and taking the bar from him.

"Just had a feeling babe."

Kay snorted and raised an eyebrow, "Babe?"

He shrugged and chuckled, "Just trying something."

"Should I be coming up with a nickname for you? Oh, what about honey?" She joked.

"Whatever floats your boat sweetie." Cam and Kay both scrunched their noses at that one, "No... that one's just..."

"Yeah." She nodded.

Cameron sat down next to her as she took a bit of the bar, "So did everything work out?"

Kay chuckled, "More or less. I just hope that nothing goes wrong after this because it was difficult getting Tiffany to calm down."

"What happened?"

"Hair malfunction."

"Yikes. I can understand why she'd be upset." Kay nodded in agreement as she took another bit of the much needed granola bar, "So, I assume everything's on track for the rehearsal dinner?"

"Pretty much." Kay said, finishing the bar, "Tiffany said we should meet up in the lobby in about two hours." She noticed Cameron giving her a goofy smile, "What?"

His grin widened a little, "Nothing. You're just cute."

Kay felt heat rise to her cheeks as she looked away, "Shut up."

Cameron rested his head on her shoulder, "Kay, you know I can't do that. I have so many interesting things to say."

She chuckled, "Like what?"

Cameron was silent for a moment, "Well, I can't think off the top of my head." Kay rolled her eyes, "I heard that."

"You heard me rolling my eyes?"

He lifted his head and looked her in the eyes, "Yes, my dear agent." Their close proximity made it difficult for Cam to control himself around Kay. He was about to lean in and kiss her when the coffee pot dinged, "I uh... made some more coffee." He said pulling away, "Would you like some?"

She smiled, "Love some." She got up to get her evening wear out of her suitcase. She took out the same black dress she had worn the night of the reunion dinner. She went and changed as Cameron got changed himself. He wore the same white button-up and navy pants that had worn the same night. He poured the coffee and sat down by the table as Kay came out of the bathroom about ten minutes later, dressed to the nines, her hair having been tied back in a low ponytail and resting over her left shoulder. Cameron smiled when she walked over and sat next to him, "Your coffee Milady."

She smiled, taking the coffee from him, taking a sip, "Thanks Cam." He smiled as he drank his own coffee. They were silent for a moment, Kay then spoke up, "Cameron?"

He turned his head to face her, "Hmm?"

"What do you think you would have done? You know, if you weren't an illusionist I mean." She asked.

He put his mug down and thought for a moment, "I don't know... I never really thought about it... was never allowed to." He joked. She placed a gentle hand on his. He smiled, "But... probably still something in entertainment."

Kay chuckled, "You do love the spotlight."

Cameron rolled his eyes, "What about you? Did you always want to be a big-time FBI agent?"

Kay's thumb stroked his hand, "I did want to be an artist at one point. I had very cliché ideas of what kind of artist I wanted to be. You know the kind to travel the world and live in Paris... but I was never that good. Not like Caroline or Nana."

Cameron covered her hand with his other, "Hey, don't talk like that. I'm sure you would have been great."

Kay smiled at him, "You should have seen Caroline's work. Her watercolours were just amazing... it's like she could make her paintings come alive and you felt like you were in the painting." Cameron smiled as Kay talked about her sister with such fondness. Cameron gave her a sad smile. He knew what it was like to lose the person closest to you. However the main difference was that he was able to get Jonathan back... Kay could never get Caroline back. Cameron squeezed her hand making her smile slightly, "You know, I think she would have liked you."

Cameron smiled, "You think?"

"Well, Nana likes you and she and Nana were a lot alike." She smirked.

"Then I probably would have liked her too."

Kay's soft smile changed into a bemused smirk, "Where's your tie?"

Cameron looked down, "Oh. I guess I forgot to put it on." He got up to get his tie, "Am I supposed to wear my regular tie or that neon yellow tie?"

"I... think your regular tie." She watched as Cam took his tie, put it around his neck and... got stuck after that. She chuckled, "Need a hand?"

Cameron chuckled, "If you don't mind." She walked over to him and carefully tied it into the classic knot but her hands didn't leave the tie as she looked into his eyes. Cameron chuckled at her gaze, "What?"

Kay shook her head, "Nothing..." She smiled, admiring just how bright his blue eyes were, "You know... you really are handsome."

Cameron chuckled, his dimples more prominent than usual, "Oh really?"

Kay rolled her eyes, "Yes Cameron. I think you're very handsome."

"Wait, you didn't say you 'very' the first time" He said, his smile widening.

"Cameron..." She smiled with a warning.

"Kidding." He looked down and noticed her palm was still a little red from the coffee pot incident, "How's your hand?" He asked, taking her slightly burned hand in his.

"Oh, it's fine." Cameron kissed her burnt palm which made her cheeks heat up, "I-I'm fine Cameron. Really." He smiled as she rested her hand on his cheek. She pulled him in by the tie and kissed his cheek. When she pulled back she saw his eyes had darkened, "Cameron?" Cameron leaned forward as if to kiss her but stopped, knowing that if he started something, he might not be able to stop.

"For the record, I think... that you are _very_ beautiful... and smart and funny and-" Kay pulled him in by his tie until their lips were mere centimetres from each other. "Kay?" She didn't say anything and he closed his eyes as she pulled him for a kiss. Cameron tilted his head as one hand rested on her hip and the other cupped the back of her head, deepening the kiss. Kay moved one arm to wrap around his neck and ran her other hand through his hair, pulling him closer. Cameron pressed her against the edge of the bed causing them both to almost topple over. He reluctantly pulled away for air. He rested his forehead against hers, "Kay... we should probably head to the lobby."

Kay's hands moved back down, "You're right..."

"It's just... i-if we continue... we'll be late and..." He chuckled, running his hands up and down her arms, "I don't think I'll be able to hold back anymore."

Kay chuckled, "You truly are a gentleman Cameron Black." She pulled him in for one more kiss.

Cameron smiled into the kiss as her hand cupped his neck before she moved back, "You make it difficult to be one Kay Daniels." He said is a hushed voice. They stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes, "Kay, I-" Just then, someone knocked on the door, "-Should get the door."

He walked over to the door as Kay fixed her ponytail before following him. He opened the door to see a friendly face, "Hello you two."

Cameron smiled, "Grandma Daniels."

Kay got to the door and smiled at her grandmother who was wearing a pretty green dress with mid-length sleeves, "Hi Nana."

"I came to see if you two would like to join me in the lobby while we wait for the others." She noticed how the two were both a little flushed and smirked, "I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

Cameron chuckled, "Well-"

"Nothing at all." Kay said a little too quickly, "I was just helping Cameron with his tie."

Grandma Daniels rolled her eyes, "I'm going to pretend to believe you."

"Nana..."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Her grandmother smiled innocently.

Cameron chuckled, "I'm going to get my blazer."

As Cameron went to get his blazer, Kay's grandmother leaned in and whispered, "But seriously, I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

Kay let out a chuckle as she walked out the door, "Trust me Nana, you didn't."

Cameron came back, wearing his navy blue blazer, "Are you ladies ready? He smiled.

Kay nodded, "Let's go."

The three of them headed down to the lobby. Cameron saw Kay's free hand and subtly intertwined their fingers as Kay tried to hide her smile. Grandma Daniels smiled at the two, "So how was your morning?"

Cameron thought for a moment, "Pretty uneventful... at least for me."

Kay chuckled, "Tiffany had a bit of a hair malfunction this morning."

The old woman gasped softly, "Oh, my poor baby."

"It took a few hours but we managed to fix it." Kay said.

"Well, thank goodness." Grandma Daniels said in relief, "I can't imagine having that kind of pressure the day before my own wedding. Although our flowers didn't show up until halfway through the ceremony."

Cameron's eyes widened, "You're kidding."

"I'm not. I remember saying something about roses in my vows and the flower man handed me the bouquet of roses I was supposed to walk down the aisle with." They all laughed as they reached the lobby.

"Oh, by the way Nana, remind me to return your scrapbook and my old yearbook before we leave." Kay said as she and Cameron sat down on the couch.

Grandma Daniels sat across from them, "Oh, don't worry about it dear, there's no rush."

About a half an hour later, everyone had shown up, including Tiffany's father, "Do my eyes deceive me or is that my niece?" An older man with a balding head said.

Kay chuckled and got up to hug the man, "Uncle David. Where have you been this whole week?"

Tiffany, whose hair was still as nice as when her cousins left her, placed a hand on her father's shoulder, "Dad has been taking care of everything for the wedding because-"

"Because I wanted my little girl to just enjoy her day." David said with a smile, "Oh, how I wish your mother could be here... but she's not coming until tomorrow morning."

"Dad!" Tiffany said with an annoyed voice while everyone else gave a slight chuckle at his dad-joke. Tiffany rolled her eyes, "Alright everybody, it's rehearsal time! Let's go!" She said, running off, dragging Harris by the arm.

Cameron took Kay's hand again as they all made their way to the wedding hall, "Nice job on the hair by the way."

Kay rolled her eyes, "That was more Hillary's doing, Penelope and I just helped a little."

As Cameron and Kay walked down the aisle, arm in arm, Kay couldn't help but think how weird it would have been if Cameron hadn't come with her. She would have had to walk down this aisle with Pierson of all people and... her relationship with Cameron would most likely still be at that standstill because quite frankly, they would have both been too chicken to try to take the leap. When they reached the end of the aisle, they parted ways and each went to their respective sides.

Kay felt bad for Cameron and Stephanie's husband, James because they both had to stand next to Pierson, who was looking pretty hilarious with that shiner Kay had given him a few days ago. They watched as the other bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle, Harris soon joined them at the end then the music started. Tiffany walked down the aisle, whispering stuff in his ear, probably about how a tuxedo was much different than a suit and how he should wear his tuxedo tomorrow.

The rehearsal went off without a hitch. James did have to elbow Pierson in the ribs about three times to keep him from making some smart remark during the vows. Harris had a lot to say about Tiffany and how she changed his life which was a bit of a surprise to everyone because Harris generally didn't say much to which Tiffany responded with, "You don't live with the man, you don't know how much he can go on and on and on." This did help everyone loosen up and laugh a little.

They then headed to the reception hall for dinner. Kay and Cameron were walking arm in arm again

"It was fun... although I never understood the concept of wedding rehearsals, I mean, they get married and we watch, does it really need to be rehearsed?" He joked.

Kay let out a chuckle, "It's a long stand wedding tradition... like drunken uncles, probably goes back to the Victorians."

Some people, including Tiffany and Harris were already dancing to the music. Cameron held out his hand to Kay as the music played, "Would you like to dance?"

Kay smiled at him, "I would love to." He took her hand and spun her around before pulling her close as the music started to pick up. She laughed as Cameron picked her up just barely off the ground and spun her around.

After about ten minutes of dancing, they decided that they needed a drink. They both sat the bar as Tiffany walked up to them, "How are you two doing? Are you having fun?"

Cameron nodded as Kay said, "We are Tiff but more importantly, are you having fun?"

"I am having a blast! Oh Kay, you should try this drink I invented for my bridesmaids. It's vodka with strawberry, mango and blueberry syrup, I call it 'The Tarris'."

"The Tarris?"

"Yeah, I wanted to create a drink and name it using a mash up of me and Harris' names and I didn't want to call it 'The Hiffany' or 'The Harriany'"

Kay shrugged with a chuckle, "I guess I will try it then."

"Great!" Tiffany told the bartender to get the drink ready, "Anything for you Cameron?"

"I'll just have a beer." He smiled.

Tiffany smiled at the two, "Well, I should be off to see to my other bridesmaids. Enjoy yourselves guys!" With that, she was off.

"How much you bet she's already had a drink?" Cameron said to Kay.

"I'm known Tiffany since she was five days old... she's already three-drink-drunk." Cameron laughed at Kay's comment.

The bartender handed Kay her drink and Cameron his beer. Kay took a sip of the drink and exclaimed, "Oh wow, that's strong!"

Cameron chuckled, "You okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah..." She took another sip, "I kinda like it. It's very fruity."

Just then Pierson walked over to them, "Hello, Kay. Cameron."

Kay resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Hello Pierson."

"I was wondering if I could offer you a drink a drink but I see that you already have one."

"What do you want Pierson?"

Pierson got a malicious look on his face, "It sure is good for you that Cameron met you now and not when you were in high school."

Cameron raised his eyebrows, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, Kay wasn't exactly the most attractive girl as a teenager." Kay pursed her mouth in an effort not to slap him. she really didn't want to cause a scene. "Braces, glasses and she had this weird thing for _Lord of the Flies_ "

" _Lord of the Rings_." Cameron corrected.

"Same thing."

"It really isn't." Cam said, "And I saw Kay's old photos and she looked... like a teenager. Don't see anything wrong with a teenager looking like a teenager."

"You know, I was wrong." Cam and Kay both raised an eyebrow at him, "I can see why Kay would be attracted to you Cameron and why you are attracted to her."

"Oh really?" She challenged.

He nodded, "Oh yes. You see Kay, you might look passably attractive now but you're still that same awkward teenage girl who was super easy to push around." Kay was silent as she took another sip of her drink, "It's no wonder some washed-up magician would want to be with you. You don't belong and I don't even know I have tried to waste my time with you."

With that last comment, Kay lightly slammed her drink down and looked the blond man dead in the eyes, "You know what Pierson. The only reason I ever even talked to you during high school was because Stephanie was best friends with Tiffany and she was a sweet girl. I never thought about you once after graduation, I moved on with my life, I lost my sister, I gained new friends who I wouldn't trade for the world, and Tiffany is the only reason I came here despite the fact that I would have to deal with you and my parents. By the way, I happen to be a _very_ well-trained FBI agent and I could do things that would be very painful for you and very legal for me so if what you're saying is that I don't have to deal with you at all anymore, then by all means, goodbye. It's best for the both of us" She turned her head back and took another sip of her drink.

Pierson gave Cameron a look of disbelief to which Cameron responded to, "Don't look at me Pierson, she laid it all out beautifully and the gentlemanly thing for you to do right now is to leave. It's in your best interest really." Pierson left without saying another word and Cameron turned to Kay, "That was amazing Kay."

"Well, I'm not some scared little girl anymore. I can hold my own." She grinned, downing the last of her drink and asked the bartender for another 'The Tarris'. After a little while, she had finished a third 'The Tarris' and she was acting a little... odd. "Your eyes are pretty..." She said placing a hand on Cam's chest in a drunken manner before tugging on his tie, pulling him close, "You know what?" She pulled him in for a kiss which lasted a few seconds before she moved back, "You have pretty lips too."

"Okay Kay, I think you might have had enough." Cameron said, taking the glass away from her. It was weird, she hadn't had that much to drink but she was acting all giggly.

She giggled drunkenly, "Okay Kay... that rhymes."

He chuckled in disbelief. He'd never seen her like this before, "Okay, I think it's time we head back to our room."

She gave a deep sigh, "Okay..." That was surprisingly easy; Cameron thought to himself, "When we get back we should..." Kay suddenly fell asleep but luckily Cam was quick to catch her. So she was a sleepy-time drunk... good to know. He was a little bombed himself after having three beers but clearly he was not as intoxicated as her; it was probably that fruity vodka drink Tiffany had her try. He was glad that they were sitting near the door; no one would really notice if they left, it was after midnight and people were starting to leave.

"Okay, I got this." He whispered to himself. He picked her up in his arms, one arm under her knees and the other around her waist as he positioned her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Cameron?" Grandma Daniels called out walking up to them, "Are you two leaving?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, Kay's fallen asleep and tomorrow's a big day. Well... today is actually... we should probably get some rest."

The old woman smiled, "Well then, good night."

He nodded, "Good night." He walked out of the reception hall and went to the elevator. Kay began to stir and slowly, her eyes blinked open, "Hey, you okay?"

She blinked for a few moments, "Yeah..."

"Can you walk?"

"I think so..." She slurred. Cameron was slightly concerned. He carefully placed her down but kept an arm around her waist, "I'm really glad you came Cameron..."

Cameron smiled as he pressed the third floor button, "I'm glad I came too."

"I'm glad I asked you to come." She said, resting her head on his shoulder again, "It's been fun."

"It has." The elevator door opened and Cameron and Kay walked back to their room. Well, Cameron kinda of had to kinda of guide Kay because she kept stumbling around. When they finally reached their room, Cameron swiped his card led her inside. He sat her down on the bed, "Okay, I'm going to change and brush my teeth. Just let me know when if you're changing."

"Okay..." She whispered as he went into the bathroom.

When he finished brushing his teeth, he looked himself in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair, "Okay Cameron." He pointed to himself in the mirror, "No matter what, no funny business with Kay. You're both drunk and she probably won't even remember getting back here... you love her. Don't screw this up." He went back outside and saw that Kay's dress was on the floor but she was in her pajamas. She had fallen asleep on top of the blankets. The buttons of her top were off by one but he wasn't going to try to fix it. He picked up her dress and placed it on top of her suitcase.

He carefully pulled the blanket out from under her and properly placed her in bed. She was muttering in her sleep. He walked over to his side and got into bed. Turned off the light and rested his head on his pillow. Kay's hand moved and he took hold of it. She moved over to face him, still muttering something in her sleep. He smiled as he closed his eyes. "I love you Cameron..." She mumbled in her sleep.

His eyes shot open. Had he really just heard her right? Did... did she just say she loved him? He squeezed her hand slightly which made her smile in her sleep. Despite being in the dark, he gave her a loving smile and whispered, "I love you too Kay." He kissed their intertwined hands and closed his eyes, letting slumber take over. Cameron was never sure of many things but he was sure of this... Kay was the one.

 **Oh my God! Is this real? Did I... did I really update this story? I'm as surprised as you are. I really missed this story but I had just been stuck. Stupid writer's block! I'm back now and now we're** _ **really**_ **gonna be getting into some juicy stuff. I already got a certain scene of the final chapter written but we still have... 3-4 chapters left, I think that's it this time. I can't believe we already got this far in the story.**

 **I'm so glad you guys have been so patient with me and I hope this was worth the wait.**

 **See you all next time... hopefully it won't take as long next time. XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 _Day Eight, the day of the wedding [Morning]_

Morning came all too soon; Kay's eyes shot open as she realized that she was back in her hotel room. How did she get there? The last thing she remembered was ordering that second drink and... everything after that was kind of a blur. She felt a hold on her hand and looked to her left. She saw Cameron, still asleep, but holding her hand tightly, she turned to face him and placed her right hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. She wished that they could stay like this all day, it was warm, and it was comfortable, and... it felt safe. However, today was the day of the wedding; they had to get up soon because they had to get ready for that afternoon.

She tried to get up but Cameron's arm pulled her down, she tried to brush it off and tried to get up again but this time Cameron's arms wrapped around her and pulled her towards him. Kay raised an eyebrow, "You're not asleep, are you?"

She heard Cameron stifle a laugh, "I was... and then I was woken up by an angel... an angel with vodka breath." Kay rolled her eyes as she tried to free herself from his arms, "Don't go." He whispered.

Kay chuckled under her breath, "I thought I had vodka breath."

"Well, yeah... but I meant what I said about the angel part too." He said snuggling closer, "Besides, this is nice."

She allowed herself to relax for a moment in his arms before trying to leave, "It really is but we have to start getting ready... well, I have to start getting ready. I'm supposed to meet Hillary and the others in the bridal suite at 10:00."

"But that's in half an hour." He pouted.

"I know but we have a big dresses to put on."

"And big hats... okay... but now you leave me no choice Agent Daniels."

"Thank you-wait, what do you mean I have no choice-" She was cut off by Cameron flipping her over and he started tickling her like a child, "Cameron!" She shrieked with laughter, "What are you? Twelve?" She said between laughs.

"On a scale of one to ten?" He asked, laughing, "Yes!" Her laughter made him happy.

"S-seriously Cam!" She laughed, trying to grab his hands, "I-I'm serious!"

Cameron stopped and lay back down next to her, slinging his arm around her waist, "How'd you sleep?"

"Very soundly..." She was silent for a moment, "Cameron, I... did I say anything, I don't know, weird last night?"

" _I love you Cameron..."_

Cam wanted nothing more than to tell her what she had said but if she didn't remember... maybe she wasn't ready to actually say it yet. He cupped her neck and pulled her in for a kiss, "Not really... I _did_ end up carrying you back to our room."

She grimaced, "Oh God..."

He smirked, "Oh yes. You weren't very graceful there." She chuckled as she intertwined her hand with his making him smile, "You sure I can't coax you into staying just a little longer?" He asked, kissing their intertwined hands.

"I don't know Cam." She replied, enjoying the warmth and the close proximity. If someone had told her the day she met him that not only she would be this comfortable with him but she would be in bed with him, she would have said they were crazy.

"Just for a few more minutes... please?" Cameron pleaded, giving her puppy-dog eyes.

She let out a laugh, "Alright... five more minutes and then I _really_ have to get ready to go." She was silent for a moment before she leaned and lightly kissed Cameron, almost teasing him, "But that doesn't mean we can't make the most of it." She smirked. Before she had a chance to react, Cameron wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for kiss. She was quick to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer.

Cameron tilted his head to deepen the kiss, trying to pour all of his feelings into it as she ran a hand through his hair. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. Kay brought her hands back down, placing one of them on his chest and the other she used to trace his lips with her index finger. Cameron opened his eyes to see Kay studying his face with intense focus, "Kay?"

"When did you get this?" She asked, lightly running her finger over an extremely thin faded white scar on his chin. It was barely noticeable unless one was as close to his face as she was. She stared at it intensely, almost like something about it was familiar.

"I'm not sure... I think I've had it since I was maybe... six or seven. I don't remember how I got it though." He answered as she continued to look at it with a concentrated gaze, "Why?"

"I don't know..." She tore her gaze away from the scar, "Just curious I guess." She moved her hand to cup his cheek and gently stroke it with her thumb. She sighed contently before moving to sit up as Cameron followed suit. "Okay, now I really need to start getting ready. But first..." She leaned in and placed a light kiss on Cameron's right dimple, "That's for being so sweet."

Cameron smiled as he got up from the bed, "If you need any help, let me know." Kay raised an eyebrow, "I didn't mean it like that!" He shook his head and smirked, "My word Agent Daniels. What goes on in that mind of yours?"

She rolled her eyes as she got out of bed, "Hey Cam. Do you mind making some coffee? I feel like we might need it today."

"Not a problem" He went to make the coffee and get ready himself as Kay went to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. After about ten minutes, Cameron called out, "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine, just finishing up."

"Your coffee's getting cold."

"Be right out." Kay soon came back out and her hair was done up into a low bun and her make-up was very simple. Cameron was wearing his black tuxedo pants and a crisp white shirt with his yellow tie around his shoulders. Kay grinned slightly as she walked over at took her cup from off the table, "You look very stylish."

"Well, I am a _very_ good-looking man."

She smirked as she took a sip, "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

He placed a hand over his heart, "That hurt me Kay."

She rolled her eyes, putting her mug down. She walked over to him and fixed his tie, "You know, this tie actually doesn't look half bad."

He shrugged, "I make it work."

She rolled her eyes again, "Cameron? Can I ask you a favour?" He nodded, "Could you give Nana her scrapbook back along with my old yearbook, I'm just afraid I'm going to forget."

"Hey, you've helped me with my ties all week, it's the least I can do." He joked. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before patting his fixed tie down on his chest and headed out the door, "What? No kiss goodbye?"

She laughed, "Sorry Cam, I can't risk messing up my hair and makeup." Before she walked out the door, Cameron could have sworn he heard her whisper, "Oh, screw it." she turned around to face him once more. Before he could react, she grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. He closed his eyes and placed one hand on her waist, pulling her closer, took one of her hands in his other and intertwined their hands. They pulled away after a few moments and Kay cleared her throat, "Sorry... that was more for me than for you."

Cameron shook his head, "O-oh, I didn't mind it at all."

She smiled at him one last time, "I guess I will see you at noon."

"Yes, yes you will." Cameron had a goofy love-struck smile on his face as he went over to pick up the scrapbook. He decided to take a quick look; Kay's grandmother had done a great job decorating it. It was nice to see what Kay used to look like and what all of her family looked like. They had been so welcoming towards him and for the most part, they seemed to approve of him. However, as long as Kay approved of him, that was all that mattered to him.

Before he closed the scrapbook, something caught his eye. Something familiar. It was a picture of a little girl, maybe seven or eight years old. It was Kay. No doubt about it, she had the same eyes. Something about her seemed familiar and not just because he knew her now. Next to her in the picture was a toddler who had the same smile as she did and little Kay had her arms around the younger girl. That must have been Caroline. He then noticed a blue ribbon tied into her hair. Something in his mind clicked, a memory that he had packed away a long time ago.

 _Years ago..._

 _It was a miracle. For once, his father was letting him go play in a playground... and by himself. Seven-year-old Cameron Black asked if Johnny could come with him but Sebastian gave him a stern look and said, "Cameron, you know you and Jonathan are not allowed to be seen together. Besides, he and I have some work to do."_

" _But I just thought-"_

" _Go Cameron. Before I change my mind."_

 _Jonathan gave him a nod, "Go Cameron. Make sure you try going down a slide." He encouraged his younger brother._

 _Sebastian said one last thing, "Just go to the park across the street, I'll pick you up when I'm done."_

 _Cameron nodded and ran off towards the park. When he got there, his little blue eyes were filled with wonder as he looked at the red slides, the wooden swings, the blue monkey bars; it was almost too much for him. He didn't know what to go on first. He tried swinging across the monkey bars but he missed the last one and fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" A young voice asked. Cameron opened his eyes to see a girl about his age walk over to him. Her dark brown hair had been tied into a braid with a blue ribbon holding it in place. She held out her hand, "Need some help?" He took her hand as she helped him up, "Oh, you hurt your face." He touched his chin and there was a thin cut on it now but it wasn't bleeding, "Are you sure you're okay?"_

" _I am... thanks." He whispered. He had never really been around other kids before. It had always been just him and Johnny and now... he was shy._

 _The girl seemed to notice his hesitation and smiled at him, "I'm Kadence but everyone calls me Kay."_

 _Cameron's shyness slowly washed away as her smile was very reassuring and she seemed really nice, "I-I'm Cameron... but sometimes people call me Cam."_

 _She smiled, "Nice to meet you Cameron. Do you know how to play on the slides?" He shook his head, "I'll teach you. Come on!" He smiled as he followed her into the playground clubhouse. Little eight-year-old Kay sat down on one of the red slides and she giggled when Cameron just stood there not knowing what to do, "You have to sit down on the slide." She patted the slide next to hers._

 _Cameron slowly sat down and gripped the sides, "Now what?"_

" _We let go."_

 _Cameron's eyes widened, "Let go? But we'll fall."_

 _She grinned, "That's the point!" She noticed Cameron still looking a little unsure. She held out her hand, "It's more fun when you've got someone to slide with."_

 _He took her hand and they both pushed themselves down the slides, both of them laughing as they slid down. Cameron looked over to Kay, "That was fun!"_

" _See! Slides are fun! Have you ever tried swings before?"_

" _Just sometimes."_

" _Do you want to go on the swings?" She asked. Cameron nodded and they both ran over to the swings. They both kicked their feet off the ground and tried to see who could go the highest. They then spun the swing around and around before letting go to spin around and see who could get the dizziest. When they stopped the swings and were just sitting, Kay pointed to two older looking adults sitting on the bench nearby, "That's my Nana and Grandpa. I also have a little sister but she's too little to come to the park yet." Cameron smiled as he looked over to the older couple, "Do you have any brothers or sisters Cameron?"_

" _Umm..." Cameron was about to say he did but then remembered that their father always told them to pretend that is was just Cameron, "N-no. It's... it's just me... and my dad." He couldn't get into trouble for talking about his father._

" _Where's your dad?"_

" _He said I could play in the park while he had some work to do."_

" _Is he going to come to pick you up?"_

 _Cameron nodded, he was about to say something else when the woman on the bench called out, "Kay, we have to go. Your mother wants you home for dinner." Cameron was disappointed, he liked his new friend and he didn't want her to leave yet._

 _Kay pouted, "Five more minutes Nana?"_

 _The older woman sighed, "I can give you two more minutes."_

 _Little Kay beamed, "Do you want to meet here tomorrow? Nana and Grandpa are bringing me and my cousins here tomorrow."_

 _Cameron shook his head, "Me and my dad are going away from New York tomorrow."_

 _Kay's smile deflated a little, "Oh..." She then thought of something, "I have an idea." She took the blue ribbon out of her hair and tied it around Cameron's wrist, "Something to remember me by."_

 _Cameron gave a small smile, "I-I don't have anything to give you."_

 _Kay shook her head, "That's okay. Just don't forget me."_

" _If you won't forget me."_

 _She held out her hand for a handshake, "Deal?"_

 _He shook her hand, "Deal!"_

 _Grandma Daniels noticed the little exchange between the two children and smiled, slightly upset that she had to take Kay away from her new friend, "Kay? Come on little lady, your mother will never let me hear the end of it."_

" _Okay Nana!" Eight-year-old Kay called out, "Bye Cameron." She ran off to join her grandmother but stopped and quickly ran back to give Cameron a quick hug, "Have a safe trip." He was hesitant but hugged her back and slipped something into her pocket when they pulled away, "Okay, bye Cameron." With that she ran off to go with her grandparents._

 _He lifted the hand that had the ribbon around it and waved, "Bye Kay!" She looked back and waved one more time before getting into her grandparents' car, it wasn't until they left that she found that Cameron had somehow put a joker card into her pocket. "I hope I see you again..." He whispered to himself as he sat back down on the swings until Sebastian came for him._

Cameron had completely forgotten about that day. He never went back to that park. However as the memory came back, he remembered how much fun he had had in that short time. He closed the scrapbook and picked up his tux jacket as he walked out of the room, taking his card key with him. When he got to Grandma Daniels' door, he knocked and waited patiently for the elderly woman to answer. It took a few minutes but she eventually opened the door, "Oh, good morning Cameron."

He smiled and nodded, "Grandma Daniels."

"Where's Kay? Aren't you two supposed to be getting ready for the wedding?"

"Well, Kay's already gone to meet with Tiffany and the bridesmaids and I'm on my way to meet with Harris and the groomsmen. I just wanted to give you back your scrapbook and Kay's yearbook."

She took the books from him, "Thank you."

"Thank you for letting me see them. You've done an amazing job with that scrapbook, not too many people do things like this anymore." She nodded in thanks and Cameron was about to leave when he felt like he needed to ask the elderly woman something, "Uh... I was wondering... did you used to take Kay to parks and playgrounds when she was a kid?"

Grandma Daniels raised an eyebrow, "Yes, why?"

"Did she ever make friends at the park?"

"Normally Kay liked to keep to herself." Cameron nodded, maybe he was just remembering wrong, "But I do remember that she did make friends with a little boy around her age once. They seemed to hit it off pretty well but she never saw him again." She smiled nostalgically, "I remember because she gave him a blue ribbon that had been in her hair and she didn't stop smiling that evening." She looked up at the man, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just... just curious, I guess."

She smiled at him, "Well, if you ever had any more questions, feel free to ask." She waved him off, "Now, go on, you've got a job to do. Make sure the groom is waiting at the end of the aisle!"

He laughed as he walked off, "I will!" With that, he was off to join the other groomsmen in getting Harris down that aisle. He also made sure he had his phone because he had to get a picture of Kay in her bridesmaid dress. No one other than the team would believe him if he didn't.

 **We are getting close to the end of the story people! Next chapter is the wedding... and the wedding party... and the wedding night-oops, have I said too much? Guess you guys will just have to wait and see. Nudge, nudge, wink, wink, say no more.**

 **Hope you guys will join me in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys thought! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 _Day Eight, the day of the wedding [Afternoon]_

Kay was very uncomfortable. She loved Tiffany but damn, why did she have to choose such tight bridesmaid dresses? The satin of the top was very confining and the tulle of the skirt made it difficult for Kay to know if she was walking or not... but this was Tiffany's wedding, she wasn't going to complain. She still did not understand the hats given that it was an indoor wedding but the opera gloves were a nice touch. She looked over to her cousin who was getting the final touches put on her. "You look beautiful Tiffany."

Tiffany smiled as Penelope placed Tiffany's wedding tiara on her head, "Thank you!"

"You know," Penelope started, "This is so not the type of dress that I would have wanted to wear at my own wedding but it is so you Tiff."

"Thanks Penny." Tiffany's dress was definitely something... special. From the puffed sleeves, the tight decorative corset, to the giant puffed out skirt. It kind of reminded Kay of the wedding dress from that Disney movie _Enchanted_. Cameron had forced them all to watch it a few weeks ago claiming it was a modern classic.

Hillary smiled, "Are you ready?"

Tiffany nodded. Kay smiled at her cousin, she looked so excited. Just then Tiffany's father walked in, "It's almost time Sweetpea. Bridesmaids, you better start heading down to the wedding hall."

The bridesmaids dresses definitely a bit difficult to move in. How they were going to pull off that dance they had been practicing all week, Kay had no idea. When they reached the reception hall, there were six groomsmen already waiting there. Kay couldn't help but crack a tiny smile at the fact that Cameron was in this very sophisticated tuxedo and then there was a bright yellow tie that completely clashed with his eyes. Although the tie he was wearing did match her dress. Each bridesmaid took the arm of their matching groomsman. Cameron smiled as Kay took his arm. He smirked slightly at her outfit, "You look beautiful."

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"Whatever you say Princess Lemon-Drop."

She squeezed his arm slightly, "I'm serious Cam." He nodded in agreement, making the "zip-it, lock-it" motion with his other hand. They walked down the aisle following Pierson and Mimi. When they reached the end of the aisle, Kay let go of his arm as they parted to stand on their respective sides. Cameron kept glancing in Kay's direction as the others made their way down the aisle.

Once the final pair made it down the aisle, there was silence for a moment. Suddenly the wedding march started playing. Everyone smiled as Tiffany walked down the aisle with her father but it was clear that Harris' smile was wider than everyone's.

The ceremony was a bit of a blur to Cameron, only because he kept subtly sneaking glances at Kay when she wasn't looking. He was fully aware when the priest said, "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Harris pulled Tiffany in for a deep kiss causing some of the groomsmen to wolf-whistle because hushed-up-Harris was taking charge of that first kiss of the marriage.

Everyone cheered as the bride and groom along with the bridesmaids and groomsmen made their way to the reception hall. About fifteen minutes later, the guests made it to the hall as Tiffany and the others waited on the other side. "Well guys, are you ready to blow the guests away?" The excited bride asked. Everyone nodded and she clapped excitedly, "Wonderful!" She took Harris' arm, "Come on _Husband_. Let's go greet the guests first."

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Everyone heard the DJ say, "Please welcome, for the first time anywhere, the newlyweds, Tiffany and Harris!"

Cameron discreetly took hold Kay's hand. She responded by squeezing his hand back, "You okay?" He asked.

Kay nodded and gave him a quick smile, "I'm fine. I'm happy for Tiffany... I'm just a little nervous about this dance."

"Hey, don't worry." He said nudging her with his shoulder a little then smirking and raising an eyebrow, "That is one poofy sleeve."

"Shut up."She said fixing her poofed sleeve.

Just then, Tiffany and Harris came back out, "Okay everyone, the music is about to start. Get in positions." Tiffany beamed.

They made their way into the reception hall. As they got into position, Cameron whispered in Kay's ear, "I'll be right here."

"You better be or that lift near the end is gonna be awkward." Kay joked.

The music started and everything went off without a hitch. Every spin, every dip, and everyone's step-two-three were perfectly in-synch with each other. Just before the final lift, Kay tripped on the tulle of her dress but Cameron was quick to grab her waist and pick her up before anyone noticed. Then the final spin came where the groomsmen dipped the bridesmaids and Harris picked up Tiffany bridal style. Everyone clapped as the music stopped and Harris placed Tiffany down, almost getting lost in all that white sparkly tulle that was in the skirt of her dress. They all headed back out of the reception hall as Tiffany bounced up and down in excitement, "Thank you guys so much. It was amazing."

Kay squeezed Cameron's arm to keep him from saying anything about being amazing. That's when Pierson spoke up, "Well, I think I strained a muscle during that last lift." His dance partner Mimi gave him a look.

"Well, you can have one of your fancy doctors fix it after the wedding." Tiffany said with a 'Don't mess with me today' look. She clapped her hands, "Alright boys, you all go get your drink on, the girls and I are going to change."

"Change?"

"Well, you expect us to walk around in these giant dresses all day?" Tiffany grabbed Stephanie and Kay's arms, "We'll be back!"

About half an hour later, they all came back dressed in the gowns Penelope had made. They were a little more breathable and functional. Tiffany ran over to her husband as everyone went about their business. Kay walked over to Cameron who was drinking a beer with a smile on his face as he saw Kay coming over. She sat down next to him, "Hello there. Bride's side or groom's side?" She joked.

"Bride's cousin's side and I somehow ended up as a groomsman."

She raised her eyebrows in mock interest, "Oh really, how'd you swing that?"

He shrugged taking another drink, "Not sure really. Guess I'm just likable and..." He pulls a joker card out from his suit, "I can make people smile." Kay rolled her eyes and gave a small smile, "See? I just made the most beautiful woman in the room smile."

"You also made her roll her eyes."

"She does that with everyone, I'm nothing special." He joked. He placed his beer down on the table in front of him and took her hand, "How are you?"

She sighed, "Just a little tired... these heels are killing me."

"Why not change them?"

"Anything else I have clashes with this dress but it's okay, I'm just going to sit for a while."

"Mind if I sit with you?"

She squeezed his hand and gave him a smile, "You already are." Cameron leaned over placed a kiss on her cheek. Just then Penelope walked over carrying her young daughter, "Hey Penelope."

"Hi Kay. Could you do me a favour?" Kay nodded, "Do you mind watching Leilani for a few minutes?" She asked sheepishly, "It's just-"

Kay waved her hand, "It's fine, you go dance with your husband."

Penelope handed Kay her baby, "If she gets fussy, just distract her or tickle her. If she's whining, she just wants attention."

Kay adjusted the baby on her lap, "Go. Have fun." Penelope backed away to go dance with her husband. Leilani stared at Kay long and hard look before giving her a toothless smile, "Hi Leilani. I'm your mom's cousin." Leilani cooed as she waved her little arms. She then pointed at Cameron and made a giggling noise. Cameron and Kay smiled at each other, "Yeah, that's Cameron."

"Hello young lady, how do you do?" He joked, holding out his hand for a handshake to the little baby.

Leilani gave him a smile and grasped his index finger. Kay smiled, "She likes you."

"She's just friendly. I'm nothing special." He waved his other hand a little at the baby's face, "Hey Leilani. Look." He pulled a playing card out of his breast pocket. Leilani looked at him with curious eyes. He shook the playing card and it changed from an ace to a queen of hearts. The baby's eyes widened with amazement and she let out of squeal of joy.

Kay chuckled, "How _do_ you do that?"

"Sorry Kay but I gotta leave some mystery in this relationship." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Well, Leilani seemed to enjoy your little trick." Leilani giggled as she turned her head and smiled up at Kay, "Hi Leilani. You're a happy little girl aren't you?" Cameron beamed as he watched Kay with her cousin's baby. For a second, it was like he saw a glimpse of the future but... it was probably just wishful thinking on his part. Kay noticed his soft smile, "What is it?"

Cameron shook his head slightly, "Nothing." Kay gave him a look that made it clear that she wasn't convinced but she let it slide.

Just then Penelope came back over to Cam and Kay's table with a smile on her face. Kay smiled at her cousin, "You have fun Penny?"

Penelope nodded, "My husband and I haven't danced together since... oh geez, since Leilani was born." She took her daughter from Kay, "He's off the hook for a while." Leilani giggled, "Yeah! Daddy's off the hook for a month. Thank you again Kay."

Kay grinned, "Wasn't a problem at all." As Penelope left, Kay turned her head back over to Cameron who had his hand held out to her. She raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm not going to tip you Cameron" She joked.

Cameron laughed, "Actually, I was going to ask you to dance. I know you said your heels are killing but I just thought that maybe-"

"I'd love to." She said, taking his hand. They got up as they walked over to the dance floor where some other couples along with some children were dancing as well. Cameron spun Kay around and pulled her close making her laugh a little bit. "So where did you learn to dance? You seemed to know more than most of us during the lessons." She asked.

He chuckled, "Well, they teach you a lot when you go on _Dancing with the Stars_."

Kay raised an eyebrow, "You've been on _Dancing with the Stars_?"

"I never mentioned that?"

She shook her head, "No, and it seems like something you _would_ brag about."

He chuckled, "It does, doesn't it?" He looked into her eyes as they continued to dance, "You know..." He spun her around, "Dancing with you is way more fun... maybe a little intimidating though."

"Intimidating?"

"Well, when you wear heels, you become taller than me."

Kay scoffed with a grin, "We are the same height when I'm wearing heels."

"I don't know about that." He joked, trying to get on her nerves.

"Cameron..." She started before she sighed and gave him a smile as she shook her head, "I..." Her smile turned soft, "I'm glad I have you in my life."

Cameron grin widened as he pressed his lips against hers and felt her smile into the kiss. Little did they know, someone had taken a picture of the moment. When they parted, Cameron rested his forehead against Kay's, "I'm glad I have you in my life too."

Just then, Kay's father walked over to them, "Hello Kadence."

Kay raised an eyebrow, "Dad?"

"Cameron, would you mind if I danced with my daughter for a moment?"

Cameron looked to Kay and she gave him a slight nod, "Of course Mr Daniels." He gave Kay a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll go get us some drinks, meet me at our table."

Kay nodded as Cameron gave her a reassuring smile and walked away to the bar. She hesitantly took her father's hand as they started to dance, "What is it Dad?"

"I'm not going to lie, your mother had me come here to talk to you about you date."

Kay rolled her eyes and with an exasperated tone, she said, "Dad, I don't want to hear it. I am a grown woman. I can make my own decisions."

"Actually, I'm not going to try to talk you out of your relationship."

Kay raised an eyebrow, "You're not?"

"Something my mother said at the reunion dinner really struck a chord with me."

"Something Nana said?"

"She reminded me that while I lost one daughter, I was allowing myself to lose the one I still had." Kay didn't say anything. Her expression didn't even change, "I may not approve of this man you're seeing-"

"It doesn't matter to me if you don't."

"But I can see that he makes you happy and that's all I could ask for my daughter." Kay looked at her father with a glimmer of surprise, "Your mother and I should have been there for you when we lost Caroline. You were grieving just as much as we were. I know that I haven't been the best father to you but... I would like a chance to make things right." Kay was silent. She really didn't know what to make of this. "I know that it would take a long time to regain your trust but-"

"Maybe." She finally said.

"Maybe?"

She nodded, "I might not be ready to give you a chance to... be the father I deserve now but... maybe one day." She gave a teeny tiny smile, "A good start would be if you stopped calling me Kadence."

"But that's your name."

"It is... but everyone calls me Kay, and I like it."

Darien was silent for a moment, "Alright... Kay."

She gave her father a slight smile, "I'm glad we could have this talk." She let go of her father, "Enjoy the rest of the wedding and the rest your trip." She walked back towards her table where Cameron just sat down with two coffees in hand.

He smiled as she sat down and handed her a cup, "Extra shot, some foam, splash of milk, and a sprinkle of cinnamon."

Her smile appeared as she took the mug from him, "Thank you."

He took a sip of his coffee, "How was your talk with your dad?"

"Not horrible." She smirked taking a sip of her coffee.

"That's progress!" He smiled, "I'm glad you could patch things up with him."

"Well, I haven't really but I think we're on the right path." Cameron chuckled causing Kay to raise an eyebrow, "What?"

"It's just that my eye caught Pierson dancing with someone and he's trying _really_ hard to get you to look over to him."

Kay laughed, "Well, he'll have to keep trying."

"Thank you for inviting me here. I've had fun."

"I'm glad."

He scooted a bit closer and took her hand in his, "And I'm also glad that I got to learn more about you."

She smirked, "Well, you still don't know everything yet."

He let out a laugh, "What? Do you have a tattoo or something that I don't know about?" Kay didn't respond and instead took another sip of her coffee, "Oh my God, you do, don't you?" She didn't respond and looked like she was trying to refrain from laughing, "Kay?"

"I have the right to remain silent." She chuckled. Cameron was about to say something in retaliation when the cake was brought out. Everyone watched with glee as Tiffany and Harris cut the first piece of their wedding cake. When the cake slices were brought over to everyone, the music quiet downed as everyone took their seats to enjoy some delicious wedding cake. It didn't matter what flavour it was. Wedding cakes are always delicious. Kay laughed when she pretended to steal the icing flower from Cam's plate before he had a chance to eat it and they ending up having a tiny sword fight with their spoons.

The party was still in full swing, at least for the adults, when the clock struck midnight but Cameron and Kay decided to duck out a little early. Not just because they were tired but they also had to head back to the city the next day. As they made their way into the elevator, a thought suddenly crossed Cameron's mind. They were heading home tomorrow... to their separate homes with their separate beds. Kay noticed the serious look on his face and took his hand in hers, "You okay?"

"Hmm?" He turned to look at her, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine... just can't believe this week's already over."

"Really? To me it feels like this week has lasted for months." She joked. She cleared her throat, "Cameron?"

"Yeah?"

"Hypothetically, where would you take me on our first date?"

He let out a chuckle, "Well, I thought that I would take you out dancing and then invite you over, cook you something fancy and then when you think epically failed, you will be proven wrong."

She nudged him with her shoulder, "You know how to cook?"

He shrugged, "It's just something Johnny and I kinda had to learn growing up. I tell you, I make a mean lasagna."

"I'll have to try it sometime."

"How about next Saturday?"

She smiled at him, "It's a date."

He smiled back as the elevator door dinged and opened, "It's a date."

They walked back to their room and when they entered Kay gave a sigh of relief, "I really do mean it Cameron. Thank you so much for coming with him. You had no idea how much this meant to me."

He smiled, "I'm happy that you were able to enjoy yourself this week. You deserved it." He tried to undo his tie but it was in a tight knot, "Hey, can you help me with this?" She nodded as she walked over to him and started to fiddle with the knot to undo it.

She stopped for a second and looked into his eyes. His damn smiling blue eyes that always made her melt. When he gave her that soft dimpled grin, she released a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked back down at his tie, "Remember how you said that you'd be willing to wait until I was sure that I was ready" He nodded, "What if..." She started to say as she began to undo his tie, "What if I was ready... now?"

Cameron's eyes widened, "N-now?"

"I mean, if you're not-"

Cameron ran his hands up and down her arms in slight excitement, "No, no. I-I am, it's just..." He bit his lip, "Are you sure?"

She lightly tugged at his tie and pulled him in for a tender kiss, "I'm sure... nothing impairing my judgement this time."

"I..." Cameron tugged on her waist as he pulled her in for another kiss, "Kay, I-" He was interrupted by Kay pulling him in as their lips met once more, this time, the kiss becoming a little more heated. When they pulled away, they rested their foreheads against each other, "I just don't want you to regret it. I want to do this right"

She lightly shook her head, "I won't regret it Cameron. I almost waited too long to tell you how I feel. I'm not making the same mistake again."

"I..." Cameron looked into her dark eyes. God, he wanted to look into those eyes forever if he could. He said three words he knew he could say now, "I'm glad." Kay could have sworn she saw his eyes darken before his lips met hers in a hungry passion. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kicked off her heels and he pushed her against the wall as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

She moved her hands to rest on his chest before moving them to push off his suit jacket. She began to pepper soft kisses on his jaw line, making him smile before she kissed him again. He placed his hands on her neck as he deepened the kiss again before pulling back.

Kay pulled him over to the bed where they laughed a little when they tripped and fell on top of each other. Cameron and Kay gave each other soft smiles before he pressed his lips against hers once again while her fingers fumbled as they tried to undo the buttons on his shirt.

He ran a hand through her hair, releasing it from its loosely tied bun and falling onto her shoulders as he pulled her closer with his other arm. His kisses began to trail down to her neck as she undid the last button of the formal button-up. She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him in for another kiss.

His hands found their way to the buttons on the back of her dress as she wrapped her arms underneath his shirt to pull him closer. He responded by holding her tighter and burying his head in her shoulder. They had left in order to get some sleep. However, neither of them ended up sleeping much that night... and they certainly wouldn't have any regrets in the morning.

 ***Blinks multiple times* ...So that happened! It was planned that this would be the chapter where...** _ **this**_ **happens. I really have nothing to say for this...**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter and if I am not mistaken there really are only... two chapters and an epilogue left.**

 **Wait is this the first time I mentioned the epilogue? It is? Well, that's gonna have some foreshadowing for the sequel.**

 **Hope this chapter was worth the wait! XD *Runs and hides***


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 _Day Nine, the day after the wedding_

Despite not actually having slept all that much, Cameron and Kay had never felt more rested. Cameron stirred as his arms tightened around the woman he loved. Kay's hand was resting on his collarbone and their faces were inches apart. He smiled as he remembered the night before. He hadn't been expecting anything to happen but by God, was he glad it happened. He smiled sweetly as he pressed his lips against hers. He suddenly felt her hand move up to cup his cheek. When he pulled away, he whispered, "Good morning."

"Morning." She replied, her eyes still closed, "Did you sleep well?"

He sighed, "Better than I had in a while." He moved his arm up so he could run his fingers through her hair. She sighed contently as she lightly pressed her forehead against his. It wasn't that Cameron had never been intimate with a woman, far from it... however even in his previous serious relationships; he had never felt like this. He had never felt this sense of security. He closed his eyes as he just enjoyed this comfort. This warmth. It was a feeling he really hadn't known he needed until he got it.

Kay finally opened her eyes and her lips twitched upwards when her vision focused on Cameron's face. This certainly wasn't how she had imagined this trip ending but she actually preferred this. She stroked his cheek with her thumb as they just enjoyed a silent moment. When she had invited him to go with her, she was worried that she would regret it, that something would cause her to regret inviting Cameron to come with her but this? She didn't regret this. She started to lightly run her fingers through his hair, "What's on your mind?"

Cameron sighed, "Nothing really..." He opened his eyes, "Just thinking."

"About what?"

He chuckled, "I just didn't expect this is how this trip would end."

She smiled, "Neither did I..."

"Do you... do you regret last night?"

"Not at all" She adjusted her head to kiss him again. Then she felt his arms wrap around her again and she felt herself being pulled closer to him. She chuckled into the kiss, "Cameron, we don't have time to go again."

He smirked, his lips still pressed against hers, "Then how about just the greatest hits?"

She laughed as she pulled away from the kiss but Cameron wasn't letting up. His kisses were starting trail back down her neck and she was finding it hard to focus again. She pushed him off with a smile, "I'm serious. We have to check out by three and I would like a chance to say goodbye to everyone... plus we do have a bit of a drive back to the city."

Cameron sighed but smiled. "Alright..." He gently kissed her again, "But this isn't over."

She smirked as she got up and wrapped the blanket around her, "Oh, I never said that this was over. I just thought we could continue elsewhere..." She made her way into the bathroom. Cameron sat up and blinked a few times and furrowed his brows in confusion. About a minute later, Kay popped her head out of the bathroom doorway, "Take a shower with me Cam."

He did _not_ have to be told twice.

About half an hour later, Cameron was drying his hair with a towel and Kay was repacking her suitcase. She was dressed in a grey t-shirt, purple cardigan and jeans. Cameron was wearing a white button-up with a thin black sweater and jeans. The weather was supposed to be a little chilly and there was a chance of rain that day according to weather reports. They weren't taking any chances.

Kay was surprised when Cameron suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. She made a quick glance at him as she finished packing, "What's up?"

"Nothing... I'm just happy." He kissed her neck; she could feel the dampness of his hair press against her skin. It tickled.

She grinned and was about to turn around to actually kiss him again when there was a knock on the door. Cameron released his arms from around her waist as she went to see you it was. When she opened the door, she was met with a friendly face, "Nana?"

Her grandmother smiled, "Good morning little lady." The old woman noticed that Kay seemed to be a little... flushed. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

Kay felt her cheeks heat up. Her grandmother might have actually interrupted something if she had shown up anytime sooner. She shook her head, "Not at all. Cameron and I were just packing up."

Cameron came up to the doorway and greeted Kay's grandmother, "Good morning Grandma Daniels."

"Good morning Cameron. You both look very happy." She smirked.

Kay noticed Cameron go visibly red in the corner of her eye. She tried to change the subject, "What's up Nana?"

"Oh, I just came by to remind you about the send-off brunch Tiffany is having a little later for the family and wedding party before she leaves for her honeymoon."

"Oh, I completely forgot about that. Thank you" Kay thought for a moment, "Is that all? Do you want some coffee? We were just about to brew some."

Grandma Daniels waved her hand, "No, no. I just wanted to make sure that you knew. Now I'll let you two get back to... whatever it is I interrupted." She smirked and made a quick pace away before Kay could say anything.

Kay closed the door. Cameron scratched the back of his neck, "Well..." He started, "Your grandmother seems to approve."

Kay chuckled, still looking a little red in the face. "Or she was just joking around." She grinned at the tomato red colour his face now had, "Want some coffee?"

"Love some."He replied.

About an hour later, they made their way to the lobby where they met the others for this last get-together before the week of the wedding was officially over. Tiffany beamed when she saw her older cousin. "Kay! Over here!"

Kay grinned at Tiffany's excitement. "Hi, how's married life treating you so far?"

Tiffany beamed, "It's been wonderful! Just look at Harris!" Harris grinned and Tiffany wrapped her arms around him as she bounced up and down, shaking her husband a bit, "I've never seen him so happy!" Tiffany then grabbed Kay's hand, "Okay, now I'm glad you're here. There's something I forgot to do last night. I need all of my bridesmaids to gather around!" She called out. Kay rolled her eyes but smiled. She had a feeling she knew what was coming. As the other bridesmaids gathered around, Kay tried to slip into the back; this wasn't exactly going to be her thing. "Alright ladies, something very important was forgotten last night, I forgot to toss the bouquet." Tiffany grinned as she backed away. Kay shook her head; this really wasn't her thing.

She was just going to stay back and avoid the flower toss altogether.

Fate had different plans.

The other bridesmaids got very excited as Tiffany turned her back to them and tossed the bouquet. It went up in the air. Where it would land was anybody's guess. It just missed the crowd of the other five bridesmaids and to Kay's surprise; it hit her forehead before she caught it in her hands. Kay blinked for a few moments before what just happened registered in her mind.

Tiffany squealed once more when she turned around to see her older cousin having caught the bouquet. Kay just let out a nervous chuckle and lightly shrugged. "Well, I guess we know who's next!" Tiffany exclaimed. Kay felt her face heat up but before she could say anything, Tiffany spoke up again, "Alright everyone! Brunch time!"

Cameron walked over to Kay and smirked, "Well, well, should I be expecting an invitation soon?"

She slapped his shoulder, "Shut up. You of all people don't believe in these superstitions." She turned to head into the hotel dining room. Cameron was quick to follow her. She saw her parents sitting at one of the tables. She looked over to Cameron and gave him a nod. He went to sit down elsewhere as Kay walked over to her parents' table. "Hi Dad. Mom."

"Kadence." Her mother replied

"Kay." Her father nodded. Kay's mother raised her eyebrows at her husband.

Kay's lips twitched upwards, "I just... wanted to say goodbye before I head back to the city."

"You're leaving?"

"After Tiffany's brunch. I am still a bridesmaid until then." She took a deep breath, "If you're ever in the city... maybe we could have dinner sometime."

Her father gave a tiny smile, "We would like that." There was an awkward silence for a moment, "Have a safe drive back."

"Thanks... you too." She turned and made her way over to Cameron who had two coffees already sitting on the table. She placed the bouquet on the flat surface and sat next to him, "Hi."

He gave her a lopsided smile, "Hey... how'd it go?"

She chuckled, "Not... terrible... I said that if they're ever in the city, maybe we could have dinner." Cameron smiled as he handed her a mug of coffee. "Aren't you going to get something to eat?" She asked as she took a sip.

Cameron fiddled with the menu in his hand, "Can't really decide on what to get."

"Are you in the mood for sweet or savoury?" Cameron blinked. Kay let out a chuckle, "Don't tell me that you can't decide on that either."

"I can... just not at this moment."

"Well... what if we got a sweet dish and a savoury dish and split it?"

Cameron smirked, "You can't decide either, can you?"

It was Kay's turn to blink, "...No." Cameron's smirk only grew, "What?"

He shrugged as he placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his palm, "Nothing. You're just cute."

Kay rolled her eyes, "For a second, I thought you were going to make some smartass comment."

"I was... but then I remembered that I would want what happened last night to happen again at some point." Kay lightly smacked him in the head with the menu, "What? I didn't say anything!"

"It's what you were thinking."

Cameron gave a tiny gasp, "You can read my mind? Quick, what am I thinking right now?" She smacked him with the paper menu again, "Damn, how did you know?"

Just then Grandma Daniels walked over to their table, "Hello you two."

Kay smiled, "Hi Nana." She quickly got up and took out the chair across from her and Cameron, "Please sit down."

"Thank you little lady."

"I'm just going to go get mine and Cam's orders in; can I get you anything Nana?"

"Oh, a waffle would be nice if it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all."

Cameron stood up, "I could go get them-"

"You already got the coffees; I can get simple orders in." She walked away as sat back down with a goofy grin on his face.

"So, you two are leaving today?" Grandma Daniels asked with a smile.

He nodded, "Yeah. I know Kay's probably excited to go back to work." He smiled, "She loves her job and she's damn good at it."

The old woman smiled as she saw the way Cameron's eyes lit up when he talked about her granddaughter. She did have one question for the illusionist, "Cameron?"

"Yes?"

"Remember how you asked me if I used to take Kay to parks when she was a child?" He nodded. "You were that little boy. Weren't you?"

"I-I... I think I was." He shook his head, "It's just when I looked through, I saw a picture of Kay when she was younger and... I don't know, something just seemed too familiar for me to just write it off as nothing."

"Seeing that picture made you remember?"

"I know it sounds weird but seeing the blue ribbon made me remember. It's funny because I had honestly forgotten about it after a few months."

"Are you going to tell her?"

Before he could answer, Kay came back, "Hi." She sat back down, "What are we talking about?"

"Cameron and I were just chitchatting." Her grandmother said

"I'm glad you two managed to get along."

"You didn't think two awesome people could get along?" Cameron clutched his chest, "I am hurt Kay. Just hurt." Kay took the paper menu and lightly tapped it against his cheek, "And I deserved that."

After a couple of hours of eating, talking, switching seats to see other family members, Kay took a glance at her watch. She lightly gripped Cameron's arm, "We need to check out in half an hour."

"Then let's head back and get our stuff." Cameron nodded.

Before they left the dining room, Kay said good bye to her cousins, who almost choked her again in a group hug. Tiffany thanked her older cousin for coming and for being so great. Kay hugged her grandmother as the old woman gave her a light kiss on the cheek and wished her a safe drive back. As she walked out of the dining room, she looked back one more time and gave a polite nod to her parents. Time may not change what happened between the three of them but maybe they were on the right track to starting a new chapter.

They headed back to their room to make one last check when Cameron picked something up, "Kay you almost forgot your glasses."

She took the frames from him and placed them in her bag, "Thanks. Let's go." Before she turned around, Cameron pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers. Kay quickly responded to the kiss, smiling as he pulled away, "What was that for?"

"Because I like you." She playfully raised an eyebrow at him, "And because we just spent the past week in this room and... a lot happened in this room."

Her smile only widened as she looked into Cameron's eyes, "It did."

"But I do have a question my dear agent," His lips formed a mischievously playful smirk, "Did you invite me in the hopes of making me your boyfriend?"

Kay rolled her eyes, "And you ruined the moment." She teasingly pushed him away, "Besides who said that you're my boyfriend?"

Cameron suddenly got stutter-y, "W-well, I mean, I-I just assumed-"

He must have thought she was serious. "Cameron, I'm joking." She pulled him in for a hug and rested her head on his shoulder, "You are... my boyfriend... if you want to be..."

He wrapped his arms around her, "Of course I do!" He let out a chuckle as he rested his chin on her should, "Huh... Kay Daniels is my girlfriend." He suddenly let go of her, "Excuse me while I go shout it from the rooftops."

She laughed as she grabbed his hand before he left, "Come on Casanova, we still need to check out."

"But Kay, the world must know!"

"You can tell them later." She grinned as she and Cameron pulled their suitcases out of the room.

The drive back to the city was peaceful. It was nice. They both had a lot to say to each other about the week they just had. They were happy. Kay had managed to get through this reunion with only a few problems. She would never admit it but having Cameron with her really did make seeing her family a little more fun. He fit in with most of their energy better than she did. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed them. It certainly hadn't been the same without her sister but... now she felt like she'd be willing to go to the next reunion when the time came.

When they reached Cameron's apartment building, both he and Kay unbuckled their seatbelt, "Kay? What are you-"

"I just remembered that we put my suitcase on top of yours in the trunk." She explained.

They both got out of the car. When they got Cameron's suitcase out, they stood in silence for a second before he spoke up, "I had fun."

She smiled as she closed the trunk, "So did I."

There was silence.

"Cam, I-" "Kay, I-"

They both let out a chuckle. Cameron draped his arms around her as Kay's arms moved to envelop his waist before they both pulled back slightly to look at each other. Without saying a word, Kay softly kissed him, gripping the back of his sweater as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Unbeknownst to them, someone had caught their... semi-private moment on camera.

When they pulled away, the illusionist whispered, "You sure I can't invite you in?"

"I'd love to but... I have work in the morning."

"I understand." Cameron nodded, slightly disappointed but tried not to show it. He kissed her again, quickly but affectionately, "But promise me that means you'll get some rest."

She smiled at him, "Only if you do the same." Kay moved back as she opened the driver door, "If something comes up, I'll call you."

He grinned, "I hope you will." They gave each other one last smile before she got in and drove away. Cameron took a deep breath. He was back. He had spent an amazing week with the woman he loved. He had felt so at home with her. Only one problem now... he didn't share his physical home with her.

 ***Deep Breath* Finally! After a month long hiatus, 'A Coffee Connection' is back and now there are only two chapters left!**

 **Who knows what will happen? Well, I know... but I'm not going to tell you yet. XD**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think! I hope it was worth the wait!**

 **Have an amazing day... or night, you know, whichever you're in right now. :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Cameron couldn't get to sleep that night. He kept tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable in his own bed. He eventually got to sleep and early the next morning, he reached over to his right but he remembered Kay wasn't there. She was in her own home again. In her own bed. He missed waking up with her and having her smile be the first thing he sees in the morning. God, that one week messed him up. He was finally with Kay but... they never really discussed their relationship because everyone there already thought they were in a relationship. He hadn't even taken her on an actual first date yet they'd taken things to the next level already.

But he _knew_ he loved her.

5:23 in the morning. There was no use. He went to the archive. He didn't do much there. He simply paced around the kitchen as he waited for the coffee to brew. He looked out the window to see that the rain was not letting up. Although the sound of the water falling from the sky was kind of soothing.

It was 6:15 in morning when Dina and Jordan walked in, "Cameron darling, you're back."

He smiled at his friends, "Hey guys. Where's Gunter?"

"Probably still out like a light. He'll be here at some point."

Jordan smirked, "So how was the wedding?"

"Uh... big, loud and everything was very shiny." He joked.

Dina smirked, "Did you and Kay have a good time?"

He nodded with a soft smile, "I like to think so..."

"Any pictures?" Cameron handed her his phone to show her the pictures Tiffany and Harris sent him as he got the coffee ready. Dina and Jordan scrolled through the pictures with amused expressions on their faces. They then reached a picture they honestly didn't expect to see which made them a bit shocked, "Uh Cameron?"

"Hmm?" He replied as he took the coffee pot and started pouring it into a mug.

"Is there something you forgot to tell us?" Dina asked with a bemused smirk.

He furrowed his brows, "I... don't think so."

Jordan took the phone and showed him the photo that had him and Dina speechless, "Then can you explain this?"

Cameron turned around and saw that someone at some point had taken a picture of him and Kay while they were dancing. They weren't just dancing in the picture; it was a photo of that kiss they had shared on the dance floor. "...Oh."

Dina grinned, "Is that all you have to say?"

"I-I guess I forgot about that."

"You forgot to tell us that you kissed Kay?"

"Well, it's not like that was our first kiss." He said before realizing it.

Dina and Jordan gave each other a quick look before Jordan spoke up, "I'm sorry. That _wasn't_ your first kiss? There is more to this story than you are letting on. Tell us."

Cameron gave a look of hesitation. He sighed before he sat down and told them the whole story; he did leave out a few details that they really didn't need to know like what happened the night of the wedding. When he was done, the three of them sat in silence for a moment. "Gunter owes me fifty bucks." Jordan spoke up.

"Wait what?"

Dina slapped the back of Jordan's head, "Now is not the time." She turned her attention to Cameron, "So what are you going to do now?"

Cameron raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Well, obviously you care for Kay."

"Of course."

"Have you told her?"

"Well, I think so."

Dina raised an eyebrow, "You think so?"

"I mean I did tell her that I was in this for the long haul. That I didn't want this to be just some fling."

"Okay. That's a good start."

Cameron started to get nervous, "What else can I do?"

"Do you love her?" Jordan asked. Cameron remained silent for a few moments before nodding his head. "Have you told her that?"

The illusionist shook his head. Dina gave him a tiny smile, "And why haven't you?"

"I'm just... worried that it's too soon. I mean we just started this. I haven't even taken her out on an actual date yet." Cameron replied, giving a little chuckle, "I don't want to scare her off."

There were another few moments of silence again. "Well, if she's survived an entire week alone with you, I don't think you _can_ scare her off anymore." Jordan joked.

Cameron rolled her eyes as Dina shook her head, "I think what Jordan is saying is that sometimes, it doesn't matter, you've known Kay for a good while now and now you've realized that your feelings towards her is far more than platonic... and it's good that you know that and accept it."

"No, I know what I said." Jordan replied earning him yet another slap to the back of the head from Dina.

Cameron gave out a laugh, "Well, Kay did say she'd call me if they needed us for a case."

Dina shook her head slightly and gave her friend a smile, "Do you really think it's a good idea to tell her how you feel while you're working? I mean, have you even discussed how you two will behave around each other at work. Kay's a very professional lady and-"

"You're a little loose with the rules." Jordan butted in.

Cameron gave a tiny sigh. Dina was right. He couldn't just tell her how he feels during work. It just wouldn't be right. "What do you think I should do? I mean she's probably already headed to work, I can't just go to her now and pour my heart out to her on her doorstep." That's when Dina lit up and smiled. "Dina, I was kidding."

"I know you were but... it might not be the worst idea." She said, "I mean you've already got a romantic setting."

Cameron raised an eyebrow, "Pouring rain?"

"Hey, it is used in many a romantic comedy." Jordan pointed out.

"But I don't think we're in a romantic comedy." Cameron rebutted.

"Hey! Your life might be in a romantic comedy right now and you may not even realize it!"

Dina patted Jordan's hand, "Alright young man, calm down." She looked to Cameron, "I mean we could drive you to Kay's if you're worried about not catching her in time."

"I don't know... I don't want to put her on the spot."

"You are telling her in semi-private area given where she and if Kay doesn't want to give you an answer, she can just walk away because it's not like you're going to pin her to a wall and tell her. You're both adults and I know that neither of you play any sort of game with your emotions." Dina smiled, "It's one of things I first noticed about the both of you. When you feel something, you feel deeply and you don't beat about the bush. Are you really going to start doing that _now_?"

It took them a ten minute drive to get to Kay's building.

He had only been out of the car for two minutes but Cameron was already soaking wet at this point as the rain didn't seem to show any signs of stopping. He stopped to catch his breath when he saw Kay leaving her apartment, letting out a yawn before she started walking towards her car, "Kay!" Kay didn't hear him on account of the rain so he called again, "Kay!"

She jerked her head at the sound of his voice. She smiled when she saw him but then wondered why he was here at this hour. She thought he'd still be asleep. She grabbed her umbrella and met him halfway as he rushed over to her, "Cameron, what are you doing here?" She said putting the umbrella over both of them.

"I couldn't sleep. You weren't there." Kay gave him a confused look, he explained, "I couldn't sleep because you weren't there."

"Cameron, is everything okay?" Kay asked, wondering where he was going with this. Truth be told, she didn't get much sleep last night either but she tried not to think much of it.

"Look, this past week, a lot between us changed."

Kay nodded in agreement, giving a light chuckle, "Much more than I had expected."

"Kay, I told you I'm in this for the long haul and I meant it."

Kay gave him a loving smile, "I did too but... that doesn't explain why you're here... right now." She chuckled, trying to get him under her umbrella.

Cameron took her face in his hands. She ignored the fact that his hands were soaking wet from the rain, "Kay, I-I want you to know, I need you to know that I...

Kay chuckled; putting a hand on his wrist while the other still held the umbrella, "Cameron?"

He looked deep into her eyes. He couldn't hold back how he was really feeling anymore, "Kay... I... I love you. I'm in love with you." Kay blinked as her hand lost its grip on his. Had he really just said that? Oh God, this had been a bad idea. Did he just ruin everything? He should have waited until she said it first. What if she wasn't ready to tell him? She wouldn't be so quiet right now. God, he'd wish she would say something. He didn't want to push her but he couldn't hold back how he was truly feeling. Not anymore. The sound of the rain was becoming unbearable. Cameron's hands dropped from her face, "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He started to ramble, "It's too soon, I shouldn't have- I don't want to pressure you-"

"I love you too."

He almost didn't hear her due to the sound of the pouring rain. "W-what?"

"I'm in love with you too you idiot!"

Cameron could barely respond before Kay's umbrella fell out of her hand and she pulled him by the lapels of his jacket, crashing her lips against his. She felt the cold from his clothing. He was soaking wet from the rain but she didn't care as she was soon drenched in rainwater herself. Cameron was quick to wrap his arms around her as he kissed her back. He pulled back for a quick second, "You love me. Y-you... you actually love me." He whispered in disbelief as he pushed back some of her hair that had been matted down to her face. He knew she had said it in her sleep but it was still a pleasant shock to hear.

"I do..." She said with a smile, the rain having completely soaked her to the bone, "And you love me."

Cameron's grin couldn't get wider if he tried, "Yeah." He held her in his arms, feeling that sense of warmth again despite the cold of the water, "I love you Kay." He said over the loud droplets of rain.

"I love you too Cameron." She almost didn't finish her sentence as Cameron crashed his lips against hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he picked her up just an inch off the ground and spun her around as they continued to kiss and laugh. They were happy.

A little ways down the road, Jordan and Dina were in the car watching the scene unfold. "Do you think that maybe we should get them out of the rain before they catch a cold? All that rain can't be good for your health."

Dina slapped Jordan's shoulder, "Oh, shut up Jordan. It's beautiful."

"Should we really be watching them?"

"Look, Cameron had us drive him here, it's not like we're spying, we just happen to be here witnessing this beautiful moment between our two friends."

"Yeah, I guess... but remind me about this later, Gunter still owes me fifty bucks."

Cameron and Kay were utterly soaked to the bone before they realized just how cold they were. Needless to say, despite her best efforts, Kay was late to work that morning.

 **Oh my goodness! I can't believe we actually made it! I know that this may seem like the end... T^T**

 **But trust me, it's not!**

 **There is still one more chapter left in this story** _ **and**_ **... I believe a promised you guys a sequel for this story as well.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter was a little short, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter because this chapter specifically has been a couple months in the making. This has been a crazy ride but I hope that you guys had as much fun with it as I have.**

 **Hope you have an awesome day!**

 **...Or night, you know, whenever you read this. XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Despite their personal relationship having changed a significant amount, Cameron and Kay's work relationship hardly changed. Kay was her strict professional self and Cameron was their wild card whose instinct it was to think outside the box and that was helpful at times. They hadn't bothered with telling anyone outside of their friends about their relationship because it just didn't seem necessary.

However, a few days after returning from the wedding, the idea of remaining private didn't last as long as they hoped for.

"Agent Daniels, Mr Black." Kay and Cameron both lifted their heads from the files they were looking at. Deakins was standing by Kay's office door, "A moment. My office." Cameron and Kay gave each other a quick glance as they headed to Deakins' office. Deakins sat down at her desk and instructed them to close the door behind them. She motioned for the two adults to sit down; however the expressions on their faces would make one think that they're high school-ers being called into the principal's office. "Do you two wish to continue your partnership?"

Kay was the first to speak up, "We haven't really thought about ending it anytime soon if that's what you mean Sir."

"Have there been any changes in your... personal relationship?" Cameron and Kay both sat up straighter than they already were. Had they made it too noticeable? They could have sworn that they hadn't changed the way they behave in a professional setting. "Normally, it would make no difference to me seeing as Cameron is a non-paid consultant, I only ask because this was brought to my attention." She placed a printed online article on the desk and on the article was a clear picture of Cameron and Kay from two weeks ago when Kay had dropped him off at his place after getting back from the hotel. There was no way to claim otherwise, they were very clearly kissing. Deakins did find it a bit amusing when the illusionist and one of her best agents looked like they had been found with their hands in the cookie jar.

Kay took the article in her hand and just lightly shook her head. "Kay?" Cameron called softly when she didn't say anything.

Kay lightly scoffed, "Unbelievable." She put the article back down on her boss's desk.

Cameron was silently frustrated. He wasn't even that big a deal anymore so why did someone feel the need to intrude on his personal life, on Kay's personal life? He sat up even straighter than he already was, "Sir?" Deakins looked to the illusionist, "If this affects my ability to work with the FBI, I understand but don't punish Kay."

"Cameron, it's fine." Kay said. She loved him but she didn't need him to do this.

"No, it's not right that you get your privacy violated and then get punished for it."

Deakins cleared her throat to remind her agent and the magician that she was still there. "I didn't bring this up to punish either of you." Cameron and Kay both looked confused. "I only brought this up so you two can stop sneaking around." She couldn't help but smirk when she saw the two adults give each other a quick look. "It's clear that your personal relationship isn't affecting your work dynamic and as long as Mr Black remains helpful, he can stay. I just thought it might be better if you found this out now rather than later." Cameron and Kay both nodded in understanding. Deakins smirked one last time, "Now get back to work. The bad guys aren't going to catch themselves."

"Thank you Sir." Kay said as she and Cameron stood up and headed out the door.

When they got back to Kay's office, Cameron finally spoke up, "Well. Didn't expect that."

"No, not at all." Kay chuckled as she sat back down at her desk.

Cameron sat back down in his usual chair in front of her, "Kay, I'm... I'm sorry."

She furrowed her brows, "Wha-because of the article?"

"Well, you got your privacy violated."

"So did you."

"Yeah but I'm used to it. I just... I know that you like your privacy."

Kay smiled at his thoughtfulness, "That's very sweet Cam but trust I know what I'm in for. I don't mind it. Really." Cameron pursed his mouth as Kay went back to her documents. After a few minutes, she spoke up again, "Although..." Cameron looked up from the file he was looking at, "If you felt the need to... make it up to me somehow, I would not be opposed to eating out tonight."

Cameron grinned, "I think I could do that. Chinese or Italian?"

"Surprise me." She smiled back. They were soon back into their work mode as Kay finished up her paperwork and Cameron managed to get ten paper balls into Kay's trash bin in a row.

When they left the building, Cameron had them take a detour to this little restaurant he knew that made great dumplings. When they entered the restaurant, they were placed in a corner booth. Neither of them could stop smiling at each other. It was crazy. They were both full grown adults and yet they were acting like a pair of love struck teenagers. They just couldn't get enough of each other.

"You can't be serious!" Kay laughed, almost choking on the chicken dumpling she was eating.

"I am!" Cameron exclaimed as he popped a piece of fried tofu into his mouth. "When I was four years old, I got myself locked in a grandfather clock. Took them half an hour to get me out."

Kay shook her head, smiling. "So your lack of personal safety has been an issue since you were a kid."

Cameron let "Well not completely. Believe it or not, I was scared of playgrounds when I was little." Kay raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious. Mainly it was because I never really went to them. I mean I was seven and I was scared to go down a slide."

Something clicked in Kay's mind, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I didn't know that point of going down the slide was to let go."

Kay chuckled slightly, "Well, I guess it's good that you know now."

"Yeah, I mean just think how embarrassing it would be if my kids wanted to go to the park and I had to tell them that their ol' dad doesn't know how a slide works." He noticed Kay giving him an amused look, "What?"

"You have kids?" She joked, a grin gracing her face. "What else are you not telling me?"

"Oh, ha, ha."He smirked, "I'm talking hypothetically Kay."

"Mm-hmm, hypothetically..." She smirked. She noticed a bit of sauce on Cameron's face. "You got a little-"

"Oh." He wiped his chin with a napkin but there was still a tiny bit still resting there. "Did I get it all?"

"Here." Kay took her napkin and wiped his face without really thinking about it. Despite the low lights of the restaurant, she noticed the thin, white scar on his chin again. Why did it look familiar? Kay cleared her throat, "There. You're good now."

"Thanks." He smiled as he took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. They both smiled at each other. They were just happy to be in each other's presence. Just happy to be together.

They went back to Cameron's place after they finished their meals.

Cameron made them both a cup of cocoa. It was meant to help them relax. Maybe it helped a little too much. They both drank a little before the hot drinks were soon forgotten and turned cold. The agent and magician became a little... preoccupied. Kay's hands ran up Cameron's chest to his neck as they kissed. Cameron's hands had already been gripping Kay's waist as he pulled her closer and his hands slide up her back. Kay slid closer to him as she started to unbutton his shirt. Her kisses began to trail down his jaw. "I love you." He whispered as she kissed his lips again.

They smiled at each other for a moment when Kay pulled away ever so slightly. "I love you too." She whispered back.

"Stay the night." He gently murmured.

Kay smile grew soft as she got up off the couch and pulled him up by the arm, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be right now."

In the morning, Kay woke up before Cameron. His arm acted as a pillow for her head. She smiled as she quietly got up from the bed, picked up Cameron's shirt off the floor and put in on, not buttoning it up all the way. She quietly made her way to the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot to get some morning brew ready. She walked over and took a look at the large bookshelf by the television. She found a picture of a much younger Cameron sitting on one of the mid-shelves. She didn't know why but something always sensed something familiar when she saw these younger versions of him. Maybe it was because he reminded her of someone she went to school with or something.

Just then Cameron walked in as he tied his robe, "Morning."

She smiled over her shoulder, "Hey." Cameron noticed the coffee brewing, "I hope you don't mind, I thought I'd get a start on the morning coffee."

"Not at all, thanks." Kay walked over to Cameron who put his arms around her. "I almost thought that you left."

Kay chuckled, "I think if I were to leave, I'd wear more than just a baggy shirt."

He shrugged, "I don't know, it does suit you. Very attractive." He tugged on the shirt that was very loosely hanging on her body.

Kay rolled her eyes at him, "Right." She cupped his neck and kissed him making him pull her closer as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. It wasn't until the coffee maker dinged that they pulled away from each other.

When they each poured themselves a mug and sat by the kitchen island. Cameron smiled at Kay and she smiled back at him. They both drank their coffees in a comfortable silence. When Cameron finished his drink, he spoke up, "Can I take you somewhere before you go to work?"

Kay let out a light chuckle, "Where did you have in mind?"

"It's... a secret." Kay raised an eyebrow at him, "We can get some breakfast on the way."

Kay was silent before smiling again, "Alright. Let's go get dressed then."

About an hour later, Cameron drove them to where he was keeping secret. It was a little farther than Kay had expected. When they parked, she looked a little confused. They were at a playground. But it seemed familiar.

Kay's eyes widened in realization, "I-I used to come here... with Nana and Grandpa." The playground looked almost the same. Even though it had clearly gone through a few renovations like the fact that it was the same red slide and blue monkey bars, it was obvious they had been replaced with newer versions, but it looked just like the old ones. The only significant change was that the wooden swings had been replaced with standard black leather swings.

Cameron smiled, "I know."

"How did you find this place?"

"I called and asked your grandmother if she remembered where this place was."

Kay furrowed her brows, "Wait... how did you know about this place in the first place?"

Cameron pursed his mouth. "Come with me." He said as he opened his own door and Kay did the same. They walked over to the swings and they each sat down on a swing. "Kay? Do you remember meeting a little boy here a long time ago?"

Kay thought about it but shook her head slightly, "I'm not sure if I'm being honest. I mean I met a lot of kids because my grandparents brought me here a lot."

"He didn't know how to go down the slide until a girl his age showed him how, she wanted to see him again but he wasn't going to stay so-"

"So she gave him her ribbon... and tied it around his wrist." Kay finished as the memory came back to her. She looked to Cameron who gave her a small side smile. "That was you?"

"I-I think it was... that's the day I got this." He pointed to the thin white scar on his chin. "I'd fallen off the monkey bars." His grin faltered slightly. Kay looked down at her shoes and was silent for a few minutes. Cameron didn't want to push her but the silence was killing him, "Kay?"

"Have you known the whole time?" She asked. He shook his head. "How did you remember?"

"Your grandmother's scrapbook." Kay quirked an eyebrow at him. "There was a picture of you and your sister as kids and you had the ribbon in your hair... I don't know why but something just clicked when I saw it." Kay looked away from him again, "Kay?" He gently placed a hand on hers. Cameron furrowed his brows in confusion when Kay started to laugh. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "Kay?"

"I'm sorry but..." She grinned, "You still don't believe in fate?"

Cameron let out another chuckle, "What are you talking about?"

"I just mean... this... this is impossible. Don't you think?"

Cameron raised his eyebrows, "Well, you know I never think anything is impossible."

"Cameron... think about it. What are the odds that we would meet as kids, you'd go... travel the world your whole life and yet somehow we would end up here again." She took a deep breath, "Somehow we ended up together."

Cameron got up from his swing and held his hand out to Kay. She took it as she stood up as well. He gently held her hands in his, "You know... I still don't think it was fate." Kay raised an eyebrow at him, "I like to think that I make my own destiny... and I like to think that every single decision I made, the good and the bad, every choice... led me to be with you." He smiled making her smile back, "It was just dumb luck that we met as kids and I was damn lucky to get to see you again."

She grinned at him for a minute before letting out a little laugh, "That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say."

"I guess I'm a cheesy guy."

Kay moved her hands rest on his neck, "You are." She kissed him lightly as he placed his hands on her waist. "But I love that about you." Cameron grinned, revealing his dimples. "So... what now?"

"Now?" He took her hands in his again, "Well, you need to get to work soon but... I think we have enough time to get some breakfast."

"Oh yeah." Kay replied, remembering that they had forgotten to eat.

"And we should probably get more coffee right?"

Kay tugged on his hand and grinned as they made their way back to the car, "I'm surprised you had to ask." Cameron couldn't help but beam again.

Love. It was a strange thing. A strange thing indeed. It was strange how little acts could say so much. How Cameron making Kay coffee the way she liked it was a silent but sweet way of telling her he loved her. How Kay standing up for Cameron to other people reminded him that she chose him and never asked him to be anyone but himself. They brought out the best in each other. They were both in this for the long haul and while the future was uncertain, they were both certain of one thing; they had a connection. That connection would only grow stronger with time; their love for each other would only grow with time. Forever is a long time but Cameron Black and Kay Daniels wouldn't have it any other way.

 **...**

 **Wait? I'm done? Is... is 'A Coffee Connection' really over? NO! I don't want it to be over!**

 **Oh wait. I have a sequel planned... ohhh... that's gonna be fun... for me, you guys might get mad at for it.. :3**

 **I can't believe this story is over. If I'm being completely honest, I can't believe I wrote it. I really wrote the first chapter thinking it was just going to be a one-shot but then you guys actually wanted to see what happens next so I just started writing. You guys made it happen!**

 **It was so much fun writing this story and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **...And I also hope you'll come back for the sequel because I have a real doozy of a story planned! XD**


End file.
